Coopers and Wizards
by Venquine1990
Summary: Harry never believed himself a Potter and the Mirror of Erised proved this. But who are the Coopers? And out of all the witches and Wizards that Harry knows, who can he trust? Find out as Harry discovers a heritage more powerful than that of any Pureblood ever known to Magical England. Rated M for good reasons such as violence, Child Abuse and hints of Couples making love.
1. My Life So Far

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Here it is! I told you that I was planning to make an epilogue to The Cooper Clan and then start a new story and this is it! Hopefully with this one having a chapter for you to read, you will get somewhat of an idea of what I had planned. It pains me to say, but my muse for A Cooper Family is pretty damned dead.  
**_ _ **I lie the blame to this fact in two reasons: 1. Clockwerk – sorry, but that guy is such a menace and while I do want to come true to the whole "A Cooper encounters the Honeymoon Killer Gem" idea, do I just NOT feel any good way to see this done. 2. I want to make a believable OC villain and I'm coming up ultimately blank.  
**_ _ **Hope you understand,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **My Life So Far**_

My name is Harry James Potter. Yet at the same time do I sincerely doubt whether or not that is my real name. Why do I doubt this? Because when I look in the mirror I do not see the same hero everyone else does. I don't even see a human being when I look in the mirror, which I rarely do for this reason exactly.  
No, when I look in the mirror I see a grey furred hybrid of a fox and a raccoon, the inside of my face, body and arms being grey furred and the outer edges slowly turning into some orange brown color. My eyes are also not the emerald green everyone says they are. When I look in the mirror, I see a pair of hazelnut brown eyes.  
Now normally, this would make people say: "You are all your father." As James Potter had hazel eyes himself, yet all the other features I see on my person when looking into a mirror prove different, especially seeing that I never saw any animalistic hints on either James or Lily Potter if I were to gaze into my photobook.

And it's not just with myself that I am seeing hints of this as my semi-close friend Neville Longbottom has the ears and tail of a Husky, along with his parents – of who I was able to find a picture a few years ago. At the same time does Susan Bones have the ears and tail of an Albino white Jaguar and Tracy Davis those of a Desert fox.  
All of these traits – along with many others that I don't get the chance to see everyday – have interested and intrigued me, yet it was my first Christmas at Hogwarts that things took a really interesting twist regarding my life as, when I looked in the mirror, it allowed me to speak a half-lie to my Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
The man had been correct to assume that I saw my parents when gazing into the mysterious power of the mirror, yet it had not been Lily and James that I saw, but rather an orange-brown furred Fox and a grey furred Raccoon, both of them with brown eyes and with a god 5 dozen more raccoons standing behind the one next to me.

This had made me know that whoever it was that I was seeing, this raccoon had a really large family and still it's the way that the two look at me from the other side of the mirror along with how the fox was softly petting the fur on my head and the way that the Raccoon's eyes shone in pride that made me know the Headmaster was half right.  
I had visited this mirror for three days in a row before the man caught me and when I left him alone with the enchanted piece of decorations, had I caught a glimpse of the Raccoon even when from afar and had the animal muttered the word _Cooper_ to me, making me realize that, to find out about his family, I would have to find this name.  
Yet my searches had bee very much futile, mostly because they are practically non-existent with how Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger constantly keep me busy and how the adventures we've been through while at Hogwarts have kept me on my toes and without any real chance to find anything regarding that name.

Second year at Hogwarts had allowed me a little more leverage regarding the name, but it still wasn't enough to make one want to write home about it as the name definitely came up in countless books, but there was never a description or a reference to another tome or book found in any of the texts I had been scurrying that year.  
Third year, however, had more or less given me exactly the chance I had wanted as it gave me a man that could travel outside of Privet Drive, Diagon Alley and Hogwarts without being watched – mostly because to him being watched meant getting caught and that was a risk even Sirius Black was not willing to take.

I had told the man of my findings while Hermione tended to the newly released Buckbeak, warned him of how this new information could possibly lead him to having the ability of seeing the world as it truly was; a mix of humanoid animals and humans and asked him to look for anyone and everyone who could be named Cooper.  
By this time, miraculously enough, had I actually managed to get the names of the two people I had seen in the Mirror of Erised, so I had asked the man to find one Raccoon named Sly Cooper and one Fox named Carmelita Cooper-Fox. The man had been shocked, but had understood my request and accepted the task ahead.

During the summer of my fourth year did I get even more of a chance to get what I want as Ron's brothers, Bill and Charlie had come all the way from Egypt and Romania to England for the World Cup and had even stayed for the rest of the fortnight after, allowing for me to meet the both of them in the room they shared.  
There I had told them everything, of what I saw when looking in the mirror, of how I had been seeing this since I was little, of what I saw when looking at others – I had assured them they weren't included in that group – and of how I had tried and failed to find any real information on the name Cooper in my last three years of searching.  
The both of them had understood my need to get this info and had promised me to search up whatever they could, me telling Bill about Slytunkhamen the first and Second and telling both of them about Sir Galleth who had lived in England. The two had been happy to have a few leads and have been searching since.

A few months later, I had met with my godfather again, but because of my entrance to the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the approach of the First Task, had I withheld myself from inquiring the man about his findings, something I hadn't done when meeting him in February a year later and the man's info had been slightly lacking.  
He had asked me if he could increase the search party as he was currently much too worried about me and my survival through the tournament, but I had told him not to include Lupin as the man had been proven untrustworthy by telling me he was sure we would meet again soon and had yet to even send me a single letter since.  
Sirius had understood my reasons not to trust Lupin and I had assured him that I would find a way we could get all of this solved. And I had indeed been able to do so as the Weasleys had invited themselves as representatives of my family before the Third Task, allowing me another chance to meet with their eldest, Bill.

I had told the man of how I had a third person searching for more direct links to the name Cooper and while the man had been able to give me some papers that had lots and lots of information on Ancient Coopers – such as one named Salim El-Kupar – had the man understood and agreed to my needs for a Trust Oath Contract.  
He had assured me he would get as many as possible and that he would also continue searching for more recent Coopers. Then, after the Third Task had come and gone, the drama of Voldemort had passed and Dumbledore had asked Sirius to find the – as he called it – Old Crowd, had I seized a last chance when the man hugged me.  
I had held him close and whispered: "I'm arranging Trust Oath Contracts. Get as many people you feel trustworthy as possible." As I was no fool and had already seen a way for me to finally meet with these two strange creatures in the mirror so long ago the minute Dumbledore mentioned some names that sounded powerful.

Bill had also winked at me after hugging his mother and telling Dumbledore he would inform his father about the changes in life that had taken place that night and the wink had, while indiscernible to anyone else, told me exactly what Bill hadn't dared say with words in such a crowded room: "I'll take care of it."  
That is now a good month and a half later and while my stay at Privet Drive had been boring, irritating and downright heart-wrenching at times, as my little receiving of intel made me wonder if I really had friends, was I no fool and did I notice right on the second day of my stay that I was being watched and followed.  
Yes, my senses regarding the outside world have been greatly stronger than that of the average to slightly-above average human and while I know this is partially due to my actual true form, does it also come with the bonus that I had been able to impress the so-called transport party that had been send my way after the attack.

I had done this by picking the lock on my door after hearing the voices that sounded from downstairs as clear as if they were in my room instead of a floor below me and the instinctual skill to pick locks had made it easy for me to reach the staircase connecting the two floors before those below me, allowing me time to relax.  
The darkness that the group had tried to use in their advantage hadn't been a problem for me either as my eyes had always, since I was just a wee little baby, been able to see through even the thickest forms of darkness and shadows and while the group had realized almost too late that I was leaning a floor above them, did I say:  
"About time you guys showed some faces. I've been wondering about those so-called pursuers of mine for a good month now." And everyone had halted in shocked silence before one of them asked: "You mean, you mean you –?" And while checking out my fingernails, had I asked: "Knew you were there? The entire time."

"Why didn't you tell us this, lad?" A gruff voice had accused me, but I had airily replied: "You hadn't either now, had you?" And the man, who I know is the real Alastor Moody, had grumbled before a man that only my godfather trusted had asked me: "Harry, how were you able to see or sense us? We were using spells to hide ourselves."  
To this I had rolled my eyes and asked: "Do spells hide people from your senses, Professor. Cause they sure don't hide them from mine and I already knew my senses were on par with yours." The man had been shocked to hear this, yet I had not cared and had instead just asked: "So other than revealing yourselves, why are you here?"  
And the answer that they were here to bring me to Headquarters had intrigued and bored me and I had asked: "And why now and not at the same time as my friends? Do you guys really think me that stupid that, reading their letters, makes me not know that they are reading off of each other's letters and thus staying together?"  
The group had been a little embarrassed at being caught like this and while Moody had grumbled that we didn't have time for this, had I just waved the guy away with a soft: "Whatever, let's just go." Shocking the man before I had send them all a look that clearly stated I was far from done when it came to getting my answers.

The look had shocked the lot of them and while I wonder what they are expecting out of me and whether or not they even trusted me, had I packed what little I had unpacked from my trunk during summer, including the little bit of loot I had actually been able to swipe from villagers right under their noses and left my room again.  
The flight back had not been enjoyable as I am a very decent flyer, but I never like being in the air for too long. Up high and above everyone else, yes, but hours on a broom is a different story and made me glad to land at what is known as the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix; a name I find is much too obvious to be real.  
Meeting with my supposed friends hadn't done any good for my mood either and while I hadn't shouted at them, had I definitely shown them my displeasure at the fact they found Dumbledore and his orders more important and valuable than their friendship with me, something which had made both of them cringe without me caring.

Now, I am in the basement room of the house, have just met the painting depicting the mother of my godfather and have been given the chance to be with my true human parent yet again. I also saw Bill take some papers away and the look I had shared with him had told us both everything; time for the truth to come out at last.

* * *

 _ **And yes, there I end it!  
**_ _ **Next chapter will be Bill handing out the Trust Oath Contracts, a little bit of Molly Bashing as she will stick her mouth where it doesn't belong, so to say, and will have Harry get the information he so desperately desires – and help from a source that isn't actually at Headquarters with him, but who already signed the contract.  
**_ _ **Hope you like it so far and if you do, let me know as I am just tingling to add that little epilogue to The Cooper Clan and start this one instead. Like I said, A Cooper Family is practically dead when it comes to inspiration and while I find it very incredible that I have some HP-inspiration, do I fear it might not last very long.  
**_ _ **Wish me luck,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. Three New Stories In One Day? HELLO!**_


	2. The Documents Found

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this will be my new update schedule. I will post one chapter per story at the end of every month, but this does not mean that all of my stories will be updated every month, just that I will update any new chapters that are done at the end of the month. So if you don't see your favorite story get an update, just wait till next month.  
**_ _ **Hope that's clear,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **The Documents Found**_

 _ **Bill's POV**_

When Harry had come to the room I shared with Charlie during the summer that held the Tri-Wizard Tournament, had I wondered what could be on the fourteen year old's mind as it was actually an hour past midnight before he had come, which had proven to me how badly he wanted to be sure that no one overheard us.  
He had told us the entire story, even giving an incredible description of how he really looked under what I can only assume is some kind of glamour turned into flesh and how he saw animal parts on people that represented them – and the parts definitely did do so, I had to admit. Then to hear that name had said it all.  
Yes, Harry had told me about Slytunkhamen the First and Second, yet I have been hunting in mines and Tombs long enough to have uncovered several hieroglyphs that actually depict the Raccoons themselves and that prove Harry's story. The idea that I now have a chance to explore this creature had been too good to be true.

Yet, after taking Harry's request and hearing a little more about the two along with Sir Galleth Cooper, had I actually been given the same gift as Harry and did I, slowly but surely, start to see these parts on people as well, along with the ability to see Harry for who he really was – and the little foxcoon was definitely adorable.  
Because the little critter had looked so adorable had I been double worried over Harry during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but Harry had proven true, proven that he didn't find this humanoid glamour charm to be a bother and that it, in no way, held him back from using every ability he had in order to survive the dangerous tasks.  
Then, before the Third Task, had the little guy asked me to put together Trust Oath Contracts and while I had asked why, had his story of the Third Party searching for more direct Coopers and having trouble with this, due to Harry's current problem, made me understand how Harry had trouble trusting the right people with these tasks.

I had taken my chance to assure him about the Contracts when he was in the Hospital, but when I was there and Sirius Black had shown himself, had Harry not been looking at the man, but at me and the strong look he had shot me had explained everything. Sirius Black was the Third Party and his wanted state was the problem.  
I had assured Harry through a wink before I left that I would get him the Trust Oath contracts, yet I had never expected what happened next. I had tried to do so, yet the Goblins had been highly suspicious, seeing how my family usually trusted anyone and everyone and I had been taken to High-Master Rigslow for explaining.  
When I had told the High-Master my reasoning and mentioned the name Cooper, however, had the Goblin instantly ordered that I would get help everywhere and from every Goblin and other worker available, before explaining me how the Cooper Line actually was actually responsible for all of their security methods.  
The Line had once been in ownership of a huge vault that was located on Kaine Island, quite close to the coast of Miami, and within it had many, many Cooper Ancestors invented all kinds of security measures to prevent anyone not a Cooper from trespassing and getting further in, measures they later shared with Gringotts.

The idea that my best friend might be related to such a – to Gringotts – significant family had struck me as incredible and had, at the same time, inspired me to look even harder. I had been given permission to travel worldwide for the information I wanted and had, when not searching, tried fulfilling Dumbledore's orders.  
Yet my mind had been mostly on getting Harry the information he deserved and this had made the negotiations that I know Dumbledore is waiting for very hard as more often than not my discussions with the Goblins would divert to whatever I had been able to find about the Family so strongly heralded by the Goblin Nation.  
I had vowed to myself to speak with Harry about this first chance I got, yet two days before he arrived, the day after the Dementor Attack, was there something found by the Goblins that made them give it to me right away, order me to give it to Harry and Harry only and order Fleur to move her parents over to Paris, France.  
Neither of us had understood the Goblin's orders, yet when the creature told us that this document had been found by High-Master Rigslow had Fleur instantly contacted her family and Dumbledore and had we both explained why Fleur could no longer help me get the Goblins on our side. Dumbledore had been sad, but had understood.

By now am I just waiting for dinner to be over and while telling dad and Lupin about the little progress I have been able to make with the Goblins, keeping from them my actual plans to get them on our side and while we discuss what could or would drive the Goblins to pick either side, do I listen in on other talks as well.  
The laughter coming from my sister and Hermione makes me know that they're sitting with Tonks again, something I appreciate as I know that Tonks is a very high-spirited woman and someone Sirius, Harry and everyone else needs in their life, seeing what is currently hanging over all of our heads like some huge thundercloud.  
Mum, on the other hand, seems to think she can again take charge of what is going on at this place as she is telling Sirius about what the group of teenagers will be cleaning tomorrow and the bored way that Sirius replies with makes me know he has already given up on the place, something I wish my mum would do as well.

Still, it's not just with Tonks that I hear laughter, it's elsewhere on the table as well as the twins seem to have found a seat near Dung and the man is telling them about one of his schemes, something that makes me look at Harry as I have no doubt that schemes like this will anger someone who comes from a line of Master Thieves.  
Harry is definitely watching Mundungus and just by the look in his eyes do I know that the Thief will soon find himself short of some of his valuables, which to me is only further proof that the Potter-Cooper child is not willing to let his human form get in the way of his actual Cooper abilities, a fact that makes me smile in pride.

Then dinner's over and while the atmosphere has become quite pleasant, while Ginny is playing with Hermione's cat, while dad is now leaning back and while Tonks is yawning, do I feel that now is the best time I could get to give Harry the papers Rigslow send me two days ago and to hand out the contracts I collected.  
Then mum gives me the opening I had been waiting for as she says: "Nearly time for bed, I think." Which to me is utterly ridiculous as the clock of nine hasn't even passed and while Sirius wants to open his mouth, do I beat the old dog to it and say: "Not before I do some business here, mum, orders of Gringotts."  
The woman looks shocked, while Sirius closes his mouth again looking intrigued, yet it's the excited look on Harry's face that makes me excited for what is to come and mum asks: "Bill, what business could you have that involves your siblings? This isn't –." But I interrupt her and say: "This very much involves them all, mum.  
Harry especially." This changes the entire atmosphere, some of the adults around me now tense in worry, others interested and intrigued like Sirius and I say: "First order of business –." But then mum tries again and I stand up, not about to be held back and say: "Mum, this comes from High-Master Rigslow himself.  
It's the whole reason Fleur is no longer in England and why she and her family were ordered to move from Genève in the South East to Paris in the far North. I have the papers and everything to prove it, so please stop before I lose my job because I'm unable to follow direct orders." The woman looks shocked and sits down.

I then take a deep breath to calm myself, my excitement over what the High-Master could have found and my need to see this task to the end having been the cause that I snapped at my mum like I did and when I have regained my composure, do I reopen my closed eyes and say: "Right, like I said, first order of business."  
And with that do I hand out the twelve Trust Oath Contracts as I say: "These are Trust Oath Contracts. The Task High-Master Rigslow ordered me to perform is of the same high-importance and secrecy as the Order of the Phoenix and their Headquarters. It revolves around a family highly-respected by the Goblin Nation."  
At this many people look impressed and intrigued, while my mum still seems uneasy with the idea to include people like Harry, Hermione and Ron in on this, but while the documents go round, do Harry and Sirius make sure that everyone bar they themselves have a contract and when mum notices this, does she bristle and ask:  
"Sirius, why did you pass on having this contract?" And Harry calmly answers: "Because Bill's orders may come from High-Master Rigslow, but the request that made him get the orders comes from me and I contacted Sirius about all this before I did your son, Mrs. Weasley. Sirius already knows everything, so –."

Everyone looks at this in shock and Ron asks: "Blimey mate, when did you do that?" And Harry answers: "When Hermione and I saved him from his cell in the Charms Class tower. I asked him while Hermione tended to Buckbeak, just before he flew off. I contacted your brothers after the Quidditch World Cup."  
"Wait –." One of the twins then says and the other asks: "Brothers?" And I nod as I say: "Charlie's in on this too and he already signed his contract. Now will all of you please sign yours, I can't continue if Gringotts doesn't have evidence of these contracts having been signed." And to everyone's shock is Ron the first to sign.

He then looks at Harry strongly and shocks both the black-haired teen and myself as he asks: "This is about how you really look, isn't it?" And while everyone looks at the boy in complete confusion, do the eyes of Sirius, Harry and myself widen and Ron says: "I started seeing it after the mirror. You could have told me, you know."  
At this Harry trembles and asks: "So you – you can – you can –." And the way that Ron's gaze turns halfway down, to where I know Harry's real face is actually hidden under the glamour proves everything before he jokes and says: "I seriously thought I was going crazy, you know. Just never said anything, because – well –."  
The boy then ends with a shrug and the tears that now gleam in Harry's eyes are those of pure joy, making Sirius send my youngest brother a very proud smile as he says: "Thanks for keeping this secret, Ron. Harry's had a lot of trouble getting to the bottom of how he really looks and so he didn't dare share things he couldn't explain."

Ron nods and then Hermione asks: "What are you two talking about?" To which I answer: "Sign the contract, Hermione. If you don't, I could lose my job and neither of the four of us will be allowed to speak of this any further." And while the girl sends me a disbelieving look, does she still put her signature on the contract.  
The others then follow her, Ginny using the cupboard she is leaning against as a background and when all twelve contracts have been signed, does the magic of Gringotts make them light up, rise and disappear as if touched by a Portkey, making me know that they're probably on their way to High-Master Rigslow.

Sensing the badge that makes me a Gringotts employee heat up against my skin with a warmth of approval, do I take a deep breath and say: "What Ron is talking about is something that I myself, Sirius and apparently Ron have been able to see for the last year now. Something that has become clear to us over time.  
You see, when Harry came to Charlie and me last summer he had a request. A request for us both to look up any and every bit of information we could find on a family named Cooper. I already knew some parts of that family as I had seen hieroglyphs depict one of its members, but Harry had a valid reason for asking us.  
He had been able to see something about himself that Charlie and I believe is hidden by some kind of Glamour turned into flesh. Because you see, when Ron, Sirius or I want to look Harry in the face – well, we feel like looking at where his glamour waist is located, cause that's where his real face is. His Cooper Face."

This makes everyone look from Harry to me and Harry says: "I have always been able to see this. Mirrors that hang in bathroom stalls are just too high stationed, because my real height reaches just above the sinks. I just learned to merge my mind with this glamour a long time ago, only I don't always do it.  
I don't know how this humanoid body moves when I don't have my mind linked with the spell, but I know that Bill is right. There is some kind of magic going on and it keeps people from seeing me for who I am unless they know of my actual relation to the Cooper Line. And that relation is why I asked for Sirius, Bill and Charlie's help."

At this point some people still look shocked and mum even disbelieving, but Harry goes on and says: "When I first gazed into the Mirror of Erised, I saw what Dumbledore thought I saw, but not the way he thought. It's true that I saw my family, but unlike what he thought, did I not see Lily and James Potter standing there.  
I saw an orange-brown furred fox with chocolate brown eyes, cobalt black hair with blue highlights and a single mole under her left eye, standing next to a grey furred raccoon who has amber brown eyes, charcoal grey eyebrows and who wore a blue shirt with golden belt, blue gloves with yellow trim and blue boots.  
I saw them all 3 days that I visited and when I finally left the mirror on the 3rd night, did the Raccoon I saw speak the word _Cooper_ , which made me try and find info on this family. Only, I never did and so I used the little extra bit I had been able to discover during the end of my first year, when I discovered the two creatures' names."

Everyone looks at the boy, all of them with intrigue and amazement showing on their faces and Harry has his head low as he says: "Look, I know this sounds completely mad, but it's the truth, just as much as Voldemort's return is. I saw those two when facing Voldemort and asked them silently for their names.  
Only the whole thing with the Chamber in Second Year and with how everyone was trying to protect me from Sirius in Third made it near impossible for me to find little more than the name Cooper being referenced. Referenced, but never fully explained and so I decided to seek my info elsewhere and Sirius was the perfect opportunity.  
He was able to go places others wouldn't dare go because they wouldn't seek him there. He had to stay hidden, yes, but he could go beyond Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and Privet Drive and that's what I needed. That and people who already lived and worked in other countries and that's where Bill and Charlie came in.  
I asked them to help me and when Sirius became too worried for me during the Tournament to keep searching did he and I agree that I would find a way to expand the search party. Only he wanted Lupin involved and I didn't trust that man. Cause let's face facts, saying you're sure we'll meet again soon and not writing afterwards?"

And while mum looks at the man in shock, while Lupin turns red in embarrassed shame and while Sirius turns his eyes skyward before gazing at his friend, do I take my chance and say: "Harry asked me for the Trust Oath Contracts the morning of the Third Task and when I told this to Gringotts, did I meet High-Master Rigslow.  
Apparently the Coopers are responsible for the creation of all the security measures around Gringotts. They used to have this really huge vault that they protected with various methods of security that, supposedly, only a Cooper could pass through and after putting these methods in the vault, did they distribute them to Gringotts."  
Now I smile at Harry and say: "The Goblins really hold the Cooper Line in High-Regard and if I tell them that you're of Cooper Blood and that you saw Voldemort return, I might just get them to agree on joining our cause. I haven't done so yet, because I felt getting you the information you wanted was a little more important."

Harry smiles at me and I say: "Which brings me to the reason Fleur was send back to France two days ago. High-Master Rigslow had found some kind of document that he said I was not allowed to read and that I had to hand to you post-haste. He also said that once you read it, his reasons for sending Fleur away would become clear."  
And with that do I hand him the small set of documents, of which the top one has a picture of a Raccoon apparently flying some kind of Muggle contraption and while the eyes of everyone in the room are now locked onto the documents, does Harry make sure to keep the whole set covered up while he reads.  
Amazement, joy and pride cross the face of the young lad and while everyone else sees this on the face of a fifteen year old boy, do I love seeing how the foxcoon's fur bristles with the emotions going through his hazel-brown eyes as he reads, but when he finishes with the last page, does his entire body tense in shock.

At this everyone looks at either the teenager or the foxcoon hidden underneath his looks in worry, but while the human's black hair hides his face from view, do I take confidence and assurance from the fact that the pointed ears that are black at the base yet turn golden-orange at the tips have yet to twist to the back of Harry's head.  
I then take a closer look at Harry's foxcoon face and the watery smile I see growing there together with how his eyes are now shining with unshed tears make me realize with great relief that whatever Harry just read is probably both the reason the High-Master had behind his actions as well as a very good thing for Harry himself.  
"Li-listen to this." Harry then says and the way his voice wavered at the start shocks some of us, while others nod with intrigue and Harry takes a deep breath, Sirius quickly filling a glass with water and handing it to him, Harry accepting it with a grateful smile at the man before he drinks and starts to read from the pages.

 _ **As a last request, did Otto Van Cooper, upon his deathbed, get the Hideout in which he hid himself during the War as his own to spend his afterlife in, the people of France building a large stage room in the hallway underground to represent his greatness.**_ _ **This hideout is again in use. Sly Cooper, 1973 August**_

"Those – those last – those last eight words. Those two sentences. That – that date. It's – it's all written in a different handwriting. This – this is the reason High-Master Rigslow send Fleur to Paris. The Hideout of Otto and Sly Cooper is in Paris and High-Master Rigslow wants Fleur to find him. He wants Fleur to find Sly Cooper."  
Harry almost screams in the end, his hands almost tearing the paper in his exuberant grip and his hazel-brown eyes shining like freshly baked nuts as he looks at the paper, everyone else shocked, while at the same time there are huge grins on the faces of myself, Sirius and Ron and I instantly jump into action upon hearing this.

I grab my Gringotts communication device and say: "Employee 2875444 calling Employee 3164899. Do you copy, 3164899? I repeat, do you copy?" And while Hermione looks at me amused, making me wonder what I said that she must recognize from the Muggle world, does Fleur answer me from the device and say:  
"This is Employee 3164899. I indeed copy you, Employee 2875444. What is your comment?" And I answer: "I have uncovered the business High-Master Rigslow send you to Paris for, Employee 3164899. You are to uncover and retrieve the hideout previously owned by Otto Van Cooper, currently housed by Sly Cooper."  
At this, while Harry sends me a look that practically screams that I have just given him his parents back alive, loving and happy, do others look at me shocked, Moody glaring at the device in my hand in what I can only assume is his inbred paranoia and Fleur answers: "Copy that. Any hints as to the whereabouts or description."

And Harry instantly rereads what he read earlier before he says: "Look in the South East. Somewhere close to those fighting Justice and with so much view, you would never expect those of the darker nature to live there. Expect the unexpected would be the best description. Also, keep the Eiffel Tower to your back when gazing at it."  
And while I wonder what the place will look like and while many look at Harry shocked, some of them looking at either him or the papers a little warily, does Fleur easily answer: "Copy that. Employee 3164899 out." And while others now look between Harry and myself, do I snap the device close, cutting off the call.  
Then Harry makes me laugh and makes everyone get shocked one last time as he asks: "So, will we be expecting some new peeps tomorrow, Bill?" And while I know that Harry is downplaying this in order to keep his own hopes down, do I smile at the lad and say: "I know we will, Harry. Fleur will make sure we will."  
And the smile that is now showing on not just the human's face, but that of the foxcoon as well makes me very, very happy that I asked for those Trust Oath contracts as all the worry and need for answers that I have seen on Harry's face since he came into my room seems to have gone from him, leaving one very happy teenage boy.

* * *

 _ **That was NOT easy!  
**_ _ **And with not easy, do I mean the part that was supposedly written by Otto Van Cooper. Also, before any of you start, the Thievius Raccoonus has a magical link with Gringotts and when the book was split so was the one inside Gringotts, only they never went after the missing pages until Bill told them about Harry's request.  
**_ _ **Hope that clears it. Anyway, next chapter will be Sly's POV and I just want to let everyone know a little something. 1972; Sly is 16 and moves into the Hideout. 1975; Sly has retrieved the entire Thievius Raccoonus. 1978; Sly is 21 and fakes the Amnesia. 1979; Sly gets freed from Egypt and marries Carmelita.  
**_ _ **This is the Sly Cooper timeline as it is in my story and before anyone says "There was no technology like Bentley has in the seventies" remember that this is FANFICTION! If I want ultramodern technology in the seventies, then there will be ultramodern technology in the seventies. WHO EVEN CARES?  
**_ _ **Sorry for the shouts,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. Receiving The News

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This story really has me and while I have no doubt that most of it comes from the fact that I am totally into Sly Cooper right now, will I not let this stop me – or the fact that I never thought this story further through than Harry's reunion with his parents. So let's hope this doesn't end like A Cooper Family did, shall we?  
**_ _ **Okay? good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **Receiving the News**_

 _ **Sly's POV**_

It's been so many years since I first moved into this here hideout and so many things have happened since. I found the love of my life, defeated the people that killed my parents, stopped the return of the greatest madman to have ever lived, found out about my actual ancestry, faked amnesia and got to marry the woman of my dreams.  
Yet, a year after Carmelita actually said yes to me while wearing the most stunning wedding dress I could have ever seen on anyone, did the greatest thing since her marrying me get taken from my grasp. My only son, Rin-Gin. I had wanted to name the little one after either of, but Carmelita had been adamant on the name.  
Yet that adamant nature had not helped us when suddenly, a week after the little fellow had been born, we walked into an empty nursery of which there wasn't even a single clue as to where our child had gone to. Since then we have searched for him, but like the traces we found that day, do our traces these days lead us nowhere.

I myself have just returned from a small and simple heist in the North of Berlin where a statue in a History Museum is now missing the most ancient of all artifacts, the headband, said to have been worn by Hercules himself, yet having been placed there by an illegal crime boss, who uses ultrasonic waves to hypnotize visitors.  
His lackeys had all been hiding in the small broom closet near the statue and whenever a group of tourists were passing would they call on their boss, who would activate the transmitter, making the group stop in their tracks and lose their conscious mind, allowing for the lackeys to rob them blind without knowing.  
Carmelita had told me about in passing as it was one of the cases that actually went round in the Interpol Rumor Mill, yet Bentley and Murray had not just sniffed out a potential chance to test our Thieving skills, but also the chance that this hypnotizing bastard could lead us to my long lost son and Heir, yet no such luck.

The Crime boss had been almost too easy to find once we reached Berlin and trapping his lackeys in their little hideout had been a job Murray and Bentley could have done blindfolded as they dressed to blend with a tourist group and when the group reached the statue, did Murray pretend to faint, closing the door with his weight.  
It had shocked the tour guide and she had instantly called for an ambulance, yet when Murray pretended to be carried away, did the woman reopen the door and did she find the three lackeys hiding there, the three geckos a little too late to warn their boss before the fiery crocodile called for a security guard and later the police.  
Because of the cops having been called had it been a little harder for Bentley and Murray to sneak away from the tending medics, yet they had succeeded and Bentley had even been able to place a little tracer on one of the gecko's cell phones, which had allowed him to trace and pinpoint the location of the gecko's leader.

We had all busted the guy's place and I had asked him in no uncertain terms if he knew anything of my son, but the man had told us all a shocking story. The Albino hare was actually a loyal fan of the Cooper Gang and performed his heists to prove his worth. He wanted to join and help us find my son, yet he himself had no leads either.  
We had been shocked at the idea to have another member and Bentley had made a deal with the hare. He would be in their Outer Circle Team, the same Circle that consisted of Panda King and Guru and could work alongside them as a team to find my son, but had to report back to Paris every month in case he found something.

The hare had not been very happy with a spot in the Outer Circle, but when I had told him: "Then hide your lackeys better or do the stealing yourself." Had he understood that his methods hadn't been enough to my satisfaction to earn my trust and the hare had instantly moved himself from Berlin all the way to Japan.  
This had all ended yesterday and after a long night rest, did my friends and I return to Paris, me entering the hideout in which my wife agreed to live after we married and changing from my Thieving Outfit to some regular cloths before waiting for her in the kitchen as Carmelita is prone to taking a cup of coffee after work.  
And as if by the clock, do I hear the loud rumbling of her red-colored sports car as it drives down the street to our hideout, yet I know my wife well enough to know that she is only driving by, parking her car elsewhere almost every day in order to make sure no one finds out where her husband actually stays and lives.  
Part of me hates the fact that my wife has to hide a part of our relationship, but Carmelita revels in the need to find her car every morning and the way she can – as she calls it – test her own skills by parking elsewhere every night when she comes home and when the fox walks in, do I casually say: "Welcome home, gorgeous."

And Carmelita answers: "You too." Before she seems to realize what she says and turns to me, her eyes wide, but the love she feels in her heart already become apparent within them as well as she sees me and I smile at her, knowing that part of why she loves me is because even after 16 years of marriage, I can still surprise her.  
I then get off my chair and walk over, wrapping my arms around her slim hourglass waist and say: "Berlin was a bust. We got a new member for the Outer Gang, but he had no more of a clue as to where Rin-Gin is than we do. He just used his dirty tricks because he respects the Cooper Gang and wanted to prove himself."

Carmelita sighs and says: "Don't stop looking, okay? He's out there and just like you in Egypt, am I intend to find and come back to my son." And while the memory of my 3 month stay in Egypt isn't a pleasant one, does my heart warm and my determination resolve itself thanks to her words and I kiss her to express my gratitude.  
The kiss intensifies, Carmelita obviously having missed me in the three days it took us to get to and perform our heist in Berlin, yet just when I want to give in to the moans of need that come from my wife's throat and have her pushed so far she is now seated on the low-build counters near the sink, do my instincts flare.  
A sound. The sound of a pair of heels that sound both feminine and still powerful with a kind of strength I have not yet sensed before, yet of which the intensity is quite similar, but much lower in strength, to the one I felt on the day I lost my son and instantly I break the kiss, my face turned and my ears switching around.

Carmelita looks at me in shock and confusion, but when she sees how I am focusing of where the sound of the heels is coming from, does she too become focused instantly and does she lie a single hand on her shock-pistol holster, stuck to the left side of her belt as I help her slide off the counter and back on her feet.  
I then pinpoint the location of the heels, yet their location worries me and I say: "Someone's inside. Someone who gives me the same kind of vibe as the one I felt when Rin-Gin was kidnapped. Only this one's female and the power of her vibe is much, much weaker to that one." Carmelita nods and we slowly approach the door.  
The fact that this person managed not just to find my hideout but enter it without any of Bentley's security methods kicking in – and Bentley has been installing more and more since my son was kidnapped – worries me greatly and even makes me pull my father's cane off my back and cover the golden tip with a cloth.

Carmelita looks shocked when she sees this, but I motion her to be quiet and she nods, understanding that I want to make sure the shine of my golden tipped cane doesn't alert the intruder of our presence and we silently skid through the hallway to the sides of the door leading the living room, where we both hide behind.  
I stretch my ears again and hear the heels moving down the last few stairs, making me grimace as I had hoped to surprise and ambush them above ground, preventing them from seeing what our hideout actually looks like and I whisper: "They found the secret entrance. Attack and stun as soon as you see anything personal."  
Carmelita nods, her years working with us and her years working as an Interpol Inspector showing through her determined, angry face as she pulls her shock pistol from its holder and holds it next to her head with both her hands, the forefinger of her left on the trigger and only part of her muzzle peeking around the corner.

I do the same and the minute I do, do I see a heel of which the foot itself is shockingly furless, stepping around the doorway separating the staircase from the living room and when Carmelita sees it, does she instantly round the corner and shoot the appendage, causing for an unholy shriek to leave the owner's throat.  
Carmelita and I cringe upon hearing this as it sounds like some kind of bird that has its feathers plucked with a butcher's knife while still alive, that horrible and when the creature falls forward, are both Carmelita and I shocked to see that – bar her head – the entire female creature is covered in skin, but without any real fur.  
We run over, me feeling something that seems to stir and move from within the creature itself and when we reach her and Carmelita has a pair of cuffs around her wrists, do I ask: "What kind of animal are we dealing with?" And Carmelita seems contemplative as she looks at the female and speaks almost to herself as she says:

"I've heard about creatures like this. I – I think they're called humans or something." I tilt my head at this and Carmelita says: "During the time of your Ancestor, Otto Van Cooper, were there tons of humans that fought alongside other animals in the First World War. However, one of them was responsible for the Economical Crisis."  
This shocks me as the Economical Crisis of the nineteen twenties and thirties made almost all albino animals go extinct thanks to one Sloth that wanted to take World Control, but who was stopped and murdered in 1938, just before he could make the Austrian people surrender their country to his will by killing their leader.  
The fox then goes on and says: "According to what I've been told, because with us creatures the Sloth failed, but with the humans some person succeeded, did some form of faith or destiny separate us, as if a piece of metal had been placed between us, making it so we could move and live side by side without ever knowing this."  
I nod and ask: "So what makes this person able to come here? And how are we even seeing her for who she is? If she's able to come here, shouldn't that same power make her look – well, like us?" Carmelita nods, but then looks at me, her gaze strong and intend as she says: "Sly, I think we can see her, because her kind took Rin-Gin."

And while the words of my wife shock me senseless and make me cave through my own two legs, do I realize with even greater shock that she just has to be right; my son was kidnapped by a human, one with some kind of power that still surges through them even when they're out cold. I then tell her this and she looks wide eyed herself.  
I look down at the human, part of me admitting that her blond hair and round shaped face make her look very pretty even if she is much too young for my taste and say: "I felt it before I heard the sound of her heels and I kept sensing it even when you knocked her out cold. It must be some kind of power or –." And then a voice shocks me.  
Soft and melodious, with a hint of calming music added to it that sounds peaceful and understanding, do I hear the female human say: "Some kind of magic, perhaps Mr. Cooper?" And when we both look down, does the human slowly open her eyes and twirl some kind of stick that I just noticed in her hand, causing her to lose her cuffs.

Carmelita lets out a soft yelp of shocked indignation at seeing how easily the human does this and the female pulls herself up before she says: "You are right, Mr. Cooper. What you are sensing is my magic. I am what my people call a witch and like your world do witches and wizards hide themselves from those without magic."  
At this I nod, part of me not even shocked at what I am hearing as the something that I feel pulsing through her feels even stronger now that she's awake and aware of my presence and then Carmelita aims her shock pistol at the woman as she growls: "That is all nice and dandy, but how did you find us and why are you here?"  
The female looks at my wife shocked and then asks: "Carmelita Cooper, I presume?" The fox nods, her face still tense, and the female says: "My name is Fleur Delacour. I was a Champion for a Magical Competition called the Tri-Wizard Tournament last school year. I represented Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"Very nice, but you haven't answered my questions. How did you find us and why are you here?" Yet the female – Fleur – seems no longer affected by my wife's anger and says: "I was getting to that, Mrs. Cooper. I travelled to Hogwarts last year, you see, and there I met two people, one who I am currently working with."  
This doesn't seem to appease my wife, but I feel as if it's the other person, the one she didn't mention her bond with, that makes this all so important and I send a quick look Carmelita's way, the fox lowering her shock-pistol a little as she sees this and sending me questioning look back, but I return my focus to Fleur as she says:  
"This person is named Bill Weasley and he is what people like me would call a Soul Mate. You see, while we have wizards and Muggles – non-magicals – in our world, witches and wizards also have subspecies and some of them have the special chance to form a special bond with one person. Only one other person."

This makes me look at Carmelita, part of me having always believed that us meeting and everything we did together over the years of us knowing and, later, loving each other was actually a sign of us being destined for each other and while Carmelita sends me a loving smile, does she turn stern again when Fleur goes on:  
"Exactly like that. Bill feels to be my soul-mate and he proved that just over a month ago when he got me my job at what, to us, is a very prestigious bank called Gringotts. There I met my supervisor and he, after hearing Bill's story in regards to our united friend, ordered us on the path that has led me here, to you two."  
By now my understanding of the woman has grown, while my interest has reached new peaks and Carmelita seems to share my thoughts as she says: "Thanks for the explanation, now please answer the questions. It's obvious you used your magic to find us, but you have yet to explain, fully, why you were send here?"

The woman nods and says: "Quite right, but first I must show you something." And with that does she pull a pair of papers underneath her robe that shock me completely silent as they look almost identical to the ones that are part of a book I have kept under utmost security for the last 20 years, especially after Rin-Gin got kidnapped.  
"Don't worry, these are only copies. Apparently Gringotts has a perfect copy of this book and when you lost your version, so did they lose theirs, only they never felt a need to retrieve them until my and Bill's united friend asked for Bill's help and later Gringotts'. These pages, alongside many others, have been found over the last year."  
This makes the worry I had felt for my family's manual recede and while part of me feels ill at ease with the idea of there being a copy of my family's ancestral book, does Fleur then show me that the pages she has are of Otto Van Cooper as she says: "It's this sentence here that made my boss send me your way, Mr. Cooper."  
And when I read my only little added sentence of my gang having taken residence in the hideout in 1975, which was actually three years after we found the place, do I look up as suddenly as if by a far-out guess or unexplainable power, the missing pieces of her story and explanation fall into place within my head and I say:

"You know where my son is, don't you?" And while Carmelita's shock-pistol falls from her hand in shock at hearing this, does Fleur nod and say: "He is the united friend Bill and I have. He asked Bill to find these pages and then, through Bill, told me where to find you. He really wants to see you again, Mr. Cooper, so shall we go?"  
And before the woman can even finish her question have I jumped up and shouted: "MURRAY, GET THE VAN! WE'RE LEAVING FOR –." Only to realize stupidly that I have no idea where we're going and when Fleur giggles, does Carmelita send her a strange smile before she says: "No van can get you there, Mr. Cooper, sorry."  
And this makes the Hippo that just ran into the room aw in disappointment before he asks: "Why not?" And Fleur answers: "Because our location is on England and my transport is not charmed to take along something heavier than five people. Also, our location itself is charmed to be secretive and I can't have it compromised."

At this while my friend still looks disappointed, does he still nod, his eyes proving that he understands and I know he does as me and my gang have always felt the same about our own security and the secrecy of our hideout, regardless of where on the world we were staying and then Bentley rolls over and asks:  
"So how are we getting there?" And when the woman pulls a long piece of rope out of her pocket that has small pieces of mold on it as well several tears all over it, do I wonder how someone with her amount of beauty could be willing to hold onto something this filthy and my thoughts are apparently read on my face as Fleur says:  
"This is what we witches and wizards call a Portkey. It allows one person or a group, depending on the amount of magic used and the amount of people using it, to travel from one spot on the world to another in just mere minutes. Using something like this can help someone travel from Budapest to New York for example."  
At this Bentley gasps and asks: "Once we've used this portkey to get to your destination, would you be against me taking it from you for examination?" And while I love how the genius in my friend has yet to have died out, Bentley's need to find Rin-Gin having kept him on his toes all these years, does Fleur smile and say:

"I wouldn't mind in the slightest. May I ask your name? I was only informed of Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, you see?" The turtle nods and says: "I'm Bentley, Madam, the brains of the Cooper Gang and this here is Murray, the brawn. We're what you can call the original Cooper Gang, although Carmelita and Dimitri are also part of the Inner Gang."  
The woman nods and asks: "Do you wish to get this Monsieur Dimitri before we leave, perhaps?" To which I put my hand to my ear and say: "Dimitri, report to the Hideout, we found my son." And instantly the voice of the Marine Iguana starts to cheer as he says: "That is mag-to-the-jag-to-the-nificent, Crackerbox. Wait for Dimitri!"  
And while Fleur looks at me shocked, having obviously heard Dimitri's strange and personal tongue, does Bentley shake his head at her and say: "Don't bother, Madam, just be glad you can understand him." And while Murray and I snicker at how lost Bentley sounds, as he had tried teaching Dimitri normal English, does Fleur nod.

About twenty minutes later does a flashy-looking, but panting and sweating Dimitri enter the building, the Iguana almost tripping over his own two feet as he rushes down the stairs and says: "I'm here, Crackerbox, where is junior Crackerbox?" And while Carmelita moans, does Fleur answer: "We need to travel to find him."  
The iguana groans and Bentley says: "Don't sweat it, Dimitri, the traveling will not be on foot." Making the groan that came from Dimitri's throat be cut short before he takes a few more deep breaths, leans against the wall next to the doorway and pretends to be cool as he calmly asks: "So, when do we skedaddle?"  
"Right now." I answer with vigor and Fleur hands me the rope again, me and my gang and wife instantly taking a little bit each before we all look at Dimitri, who looks at us strangely and I say: "You coming or staying?" And while the Iguana shrugs, obviously not caring how strange this looks, does he grab the rope.

"All ready, non?" Fleur asks and when we all nod, does she say: "Trois, Deux, Un." And upon the last word, do I suddenly feel a tug behind my navel, while at the same time my entire hideout seems to flash away, a myriad of colors and lights flashing past us as we apparently travel through some kind of magic.  
Bentley shouts from besides me and I see how he has one hand on the rope and the other on his wheelchair, the hand on his chair gripping the armrest tightly and while wishing we had thought of that before leaving, do I not get much chance for further thought as the myriad disappears around us as quickly as it appeared.  
Instead of the myriad are we now in what looks to be a very dingy neighborhood and Dimitri is the first to speak his mind as he asks: "Crackerbox junior be living here?" But Fleur shakes her head and says: "This is only a temporary home. It's where a secret organization that protects the weak is staying at.  
We stay here because no one would expect a group of Light Witches and Wizards to do so." And while I feel impressed with the thought put behind this place, does Bentley grumble as he reseats himself in his wheelchair and asks: "So, you said your place was charmed to be secretive? How do the enchantments work?"

And Fleur hands me a small scroll of parchment as she says: "Read this and memorize it. And burn it once all of you have read it, S'il vout plait?" I nod at her and with my best friend Murray and Carmelita standing on either side of me to read along, do I open the small scroll and read the text written in cursive handwriting:

 _ **The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Grimmauld Place 12, London.**_

I tilt my head at such a simple sentence, but then hand the note to Dimitri and Bentley, who uses one of his bombs to blow up the parchment once they have both read it, shocking Fleur, but pleasing the both of us and while Dimitri uses his tail to swipe the ashes into the wind, do I take another look at the houses around me.  
At first, all I see are the numbers 10, 11, 13 and 14, but when I remember what I read, do my eyes and those of my friends widen as the small piece of wall that separates number 11 from number 13 starts to widen, a whole new wall with windows and a single door growing from the small spot, while no one but us seem to notice this.  
"The people in the other houses are Muggles, non-magicals. The house is charmed to be Muggle Repellent, so none of the other citizens here will ever be able to see the house, regardless of the magic attached to your read note." Fleur explains us and while Bentley seems even more intrigued now, do we follow her inside.

However, while I thought that the neighborhood was a bad case, does the inside of this so-called headquarters look even worse and while part of me remembers the reason these people stay here, do Carmelita and I share a look, both of us not feeling very comfortable with the idea of our son staying here, even if only temporarily.  
We go through the long hallway at the start of the house and enter a small indoor clearing that has a staircase leading up, one doorway in front of us that has a staircase down behind it and a staircase up in front of it, both of the staircases on the left, yet only from the one leading down does someone appear to greet Fleur.

This person too seems to be human as he – like Fleur – only has hair on his head, yet is otherwise furless and after he hugs her to welcome her back, does he say: "You took a little longer than expected. Mum already managed to convince everyone that the kids should be in bed, but Harry's staying with Sirius."  
Fleur nods and then the young man looks at us, his face showing no shock whatsoever to see humanoid animals and instead of that, does he smile widely and say: "Harry really looks a lot like you both. He has a perfect eye-color too, a real mix of the both of yours. It's hazel and looks really good on him, you know?"  
And just by the fact that he is describing this Harry in detail makes me understand what he is trying to do and while relieved that someone who wanted to find us is so close to my son, do I smile gently and ask: "You mean our son, don't you? Our little Rin-Gin?" And while Fleur looks shocked, does Bill nod and say:

"We call him Harry, but yeah. And before any of you ask, I have an Oath on Magic from two people here that the ones who called him Harry would never have kidnapped him. The time in which he came to them was one filled with War and the two who swore this are guessing that Harry's adopted parents must have believed him to be an orphan."  
At this, while the idea that my son was taken to a war-ridden country makes my stomach churn, do I feel confident that these oaths are legit and that the guesses must be accurate as I know like no other that wars take lives, so for some lovely couple to adopt a child they had been told to have been orphaned makes me nod in empathy.  
Then Carmelita puts her hands in front of her chest as she asks: "Can we see him?" But Bill shrugs and says: "Maybe, I'm not sure if he is asleep yet, but I know where he's staying. Just be careful not to make any noise when passing those curtains. We had to close them earlier today and – I prefer to not have a repeat performance."

And while my friends look at the mentioned curtains in confusion, do we make sure to follow through with his request, before suddenly I feel something burning in my ear and I hiss in pain, reaching over and pulling my communicator out of my ear, looking at it with eyes wide with shock when I realize that the mechanics have been burned.  
All of my team mates then do the same and the male human winces as he says: "Oops, sorry. I forgot to mention that ecletonirs and magic don't really work well together. Most of the heavier sets of ecletonirs burn through or explode when in contact with as many wards and spells as the ones we're using to protect this place."  
And while part of me wonders why he doesn't just say electronics, does Bentley shrug and say: "Nothing me and my – oh, wait." And with that do I look at my friend as he tries fruitlessly to use his control stick in order to move his wheelchair around before he presses several other buttons, none of them functioning to his demands.  
The turtle sighs and lowers his head as he says: "Just great. A good seventeen years of work and craftsmanship ruined thanks to some magical protection spells." And while the male sends him an apologetic smile, does Bentley sigh and mutter: "How am I supposed to get up those staircases and see Rin-Gin without my wheelchair?"

"You can always use Skele-Grow." The male then says and when we all look at him, does he say: "It's a potion to restore broken bones. Healers use it often when someone has too many bones broken in a single appendage. Harry – I mean, Rin-Gin – had to use some back in his Second year, if my brother's stories are true."  
At this Bentley looks shocked and asks: "I – I can – I can get a potion to – to heal from – from being crippled?" And the male nods before he asks: "Aren't there healers who can do so in the Muggle world?" But I shake my head and say: "Bentley was attacked by a mechanical menace. His bones and nerves were too heavily damaged."  
The male nods and says: "Well, we have a nerve relief potion back at Hogwarts and a Skele-grow. If your friend agrees, we can get him to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, have Madame Pomfrey remove his bones and them have him take some Skele-Gro. Do be warned, though, I had to take that last year, it's really nasty stuff."  
But Bentley shrugs and says: "Anything to walk again. Do you guys have spells or potions that can make one move quicker too? Then I can make sure my new legs don't make me slower than I was in my wheelchair, you know?" But the male laughs and says: "Sorry, we have potions to heal people, not perform miracles."

To which my whole team and I share a glance, all of us thinking that the fact that they can heal Bentley from being crippled is a miracle in itself before Murray pulls him out of his wheelchair and up onto his shoulder before the male leads us up the stairs all the way to the uppermost landing, where he knocks softly.  
All of us are tense now, the whole gang feeling excited over the idea to finally see my little boy again and while part of me wishes we had invited the Hare, Guru and Panda King, do I know that getting them out of China, Australia and Japan would have taken too long, but then those thoughts are blown out of my mind by the door opening.

A man older than the male escorting us stands in the doorway and smiles before he whispers: "Already asleep. Want to take a peak?" And my head almost falls off of my shoulders, I nod that quick, making the man smile at me through his matted black hair and his small moustache and beard before he steps aside.  
Carmelita and I are the first to softly move over, but when we gaze into the room, do I see no trace of either a fox, a raccoon or even a hybrid. Instead, do I see a small human boy who seems only a few years younger than our male escort, who has messy black hair and a small face that seems to have a sleepy excited smile on its face.  
Yet when I realize that the smile shows signs of excitement, do I feel my stomach plunging down to the bottom floor of the house and lower as I ask: "Is – is that human – is that Rin-Gin?" And while Dimitri, Murray and Bentley now peek in with the same looks of devastated shock on their faces, does the elder man nod and say:

"We believe that whoever kidnapped him placed a Glamour on him. Bill here is planning to reveal Harry's heritage to Gringotts tomorrow so we can get the help of the Goblins to remove it and hopefully, through the magical signature that must be attached to the glamour, find out who took Harry from you in the first place."  
And while grateful for everything these humans have and are willing to do for us, do I softly whisper: "Rin-Gin." The man looks at me, do I close the door behind us all again and say: "We named him Rin-Gin. My wife's nickname for me is Ringtail and she insisted her son be named after it, while I wanted to name him after either of us."  
The man nods and says: "I understand and I agree on the name, but you have to understand that my best friend, who is Rin-Gin's adopted father, named me godfather on the day Harry was supposedly born. My friend died 14 years ago and our friendship is sacred to me, so he will always be Harry to me, unless asked otherwise by him."

At this, while Carmelita has her hands over her heart and Dimitri has his back turned to us to keep us from seeing how touched he is, do I nod and say: "I understand. Do you perhaps have a place to sleep?" The man nods and motions for the door across from his as he says: "Remus agreed to sleep elsewhere tonight."  
And while grateful for another selfless act committed by these people, do my friends and I bid them both a goodnight and retreat, the gang and me discussing things silently and all of us agreeing that none of these people should be considered a suspect as they are much too helpful, before we all tuck into various beds stationed around the room.  
And while my wife and I share one of the larger beds and while I cuddle up to her gorgeous form, which she has kept strong and beautiful thanks to how dedicated she is when working, do I feel a content smile growing on my face as I fall asleep with the incredible thought that, tomorrow, I will finally see my son once more.

* * *

 _ **Okay, done!  
**_ _ **So that took a little longer than I expected and it also took a few unexpected turns, but I got the chapter done and the Coopers have arrived at Headquarters. Now I'm sure a lot of you are shocked that Bentley's wheelchair and other equipment is malfunctioning, but I have a few plans for the newly healed Bentley.  
**_ _ **Next chapter will not reveal these plans just yet as they will focus on Rin-Gin waking up, on him taking the trip to Gringotts and on the Order getting a really nasty shock. Also, if any of you know me even a little bit, you already know who I am planning to use as the kidnapper, but I won't spill any of my beans, yet.  
**_ _ **See you later,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	4. Meeting My Parents

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **New chapter and I am so glad that I am mixing these two in a new way. I know in A Cooper family that there were a lot of things holding me back, one of which was that I was a little out of ideas of what to do now that they had a fifth year without Voldemort or Umbridge, but this story still has a lot more potential for plans to come.  
**_ _ **Also, for those of you wondering how it was possible for the gang to arrive late enough the kids were already asleep, it took Fleur some time to find them and Interpol isn't a 9 to 5 workplace. Carmelita had a late Shift and the distance between Berlin and France is 655 miles so Sly's journey back to Paris did take a while.  
**_ _ **You all understand,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Carmelita's Spanish, so translation time  
**_ _ **usted bruja asquerosa is Spanish for You Disgusting Witch**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **Meeting My Parents**_

 _ **Harry's POV/Rin-Gin's POV**_

Last night was amazing, especially when Bill and Fleur arranged for the French woman to go look for my family's hideout and while I am still not entirely sure what my link is to the Coopers, am I almost 100% certain that Carmelita and Sly Cooper are my real parents, while Lily and James must have adopted me after I was kidnapped.  
This I had shared with Sirius after he took me to his room to sleep and the man had agreed and even vowed, like he had to the others, of how sure he was that neither Lily or James knew of me being kidnapped, the man assuring me that they would never take a helpless child from their parents, not even when in war.  
We had then talked the rest of the night away, Sirius telling me all kinds of things he had seen me do when I was little and me sharing the few things I had been able to uncover by myself about my family as well as sharing the papers Bill and Charlie had helped me find with him before sleep had taken me and I had been off to dreamland.

The excitement for meeting with my folks, however, must have become a magic of itself as I didn't have a single nightmare or vision, not of Cedric dying, Voldemort's rebirth or the strange corridor, but when consciousness returns to me, do I instantly sense that Sirius and I are no longer the only ones in the room.  
A presence. One of a being that is slightly taller than my original Foxcoon form is on the side of the bed and has his or her gaze aimed at my own humanoid face, making me know that whoever this person is, he or she is unable to see past the powerful glamour charm that the Goblins will hopefully be able to take off of me today.  
Deciding to find out whoever this person could be without them knowing so, do I feel happy when, opening my eyes just a sliver, I find myself lying sideways with my face aimed for the bedroom door and the person gazing at me. Yet the looks of the person near me, even when viewed through slivers of my eyes, shocks me senseless.

A fox with orange brown fur and chocolate brown eyes is leaning on her lower legs as she is besides the bed and looking at me, the fox herself dressed in a uniform that has an actual police badge hanging from a choker around her neck, proving to me that this fox is someone who fights and arrest criminals for a living.  
Wondering what a person like that could have to do with my actual parentage, does it take me only a second to realize that, were her eyes a few shades lighter, they would have been identical to mine and then suddenly do I hear a deep baritone voice whisper: "Carmelita, you'll wake him if you keep staring that intensely."  
And when I switch my gaze from the fox to the doorway, do I see a raccoon with grey fur and amber brown eyes leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, an easy smile on his face and his legs crossed at the ankle before he seems to notice my gaze and smiles at me, his eyes warm and full of love as he says:

"Never mind, too late." Making the fox look at my face in clear shock while the laughing voice of my godfather sounds from behind me and he says: "Good morning, Harry." And then, even while he's behind me, can I sense the man gazing from me to the raccoon in front of me before he goes on and says: "Or should I say, Rin-Gin."  
At this I turn back to the fox and Raccoon and the way that the woman's eyes are now teary and showing me an emotion I have only ever seen in the eyes of Mrs. Weasley when she looks at her kids, but never at me, together with how the loving pride that is shown on the face of the raccoon is all the proof I need to have.  
These two creatures, this female fox and this male raccoon, really are my parents and some witch or wizard really did steal me from them only days after I was born, before giving me to Lily and James Potter, putting a Glamour on me to make me look human and cause everything else that has happened to me, with all its consequences.  
Thanks to these thoughts do I move out of bed with my full speed, not even caring for the fact that I am half as tall as my actual folks as that will change once the Glamour has been removed and I pull my mother with me as I run for my dad, pulling them both into a hug, the two of them shocked for a second before they respond.

Dad starts to laugh softly, his arms wrapped around my shoulders as I slid myself down on my knees when reaching him and mum has tears softly dripping down her cheeks as she lets one of her hands softly go through my hair, the feeling of her fur against the back of my head making me capable of feeling her love for me.  
I open my teary eyes to look at them one at a time and when my gaze locks with that of my mum, does she softly pull my face towards her and kiss my cheek, her touch making me feel as I just got born all over again, born where I belong and born where my life was supposed to take place, had I not been kidnapped.  
"I can't wait to see what you really look like, my boy, but this human look is definitely very fitting. Not too bulky, not too tall, exactly the right height and length for a good Master Thief." Dad then tells me before he moves one of his arms to my waist and frowns as he mutters to himself: "A little too thin to be healthy, though."

I smile at my dad, touched by how proud he sounded when complimenting me and by how concerned he sounded when feeling the little bit of muscle and flesh I have around my waist and then decide to give him another reason to be proud of me as I say: "Just wait till you see this, dad." And I pull away from them both.  
The two of them look at me, dad having an interested grin on his face while mum moves to lean against his side and while he happily wraps an arm around her waist, do I walk over to where I laid my cloths of last night and rummage through my slightly torn jacket for a few minutes before pulling out my little creation.  
I started making this after my three meetings with the Mirror of the Erised as it had been something I had constantly noticed was stuck to the back of my dad's mirror image and just getting the right kind of wood, which I got out of the Forbidden Forest, had made me know I had some kind of connection to the Cooper Line within me.  
I then take it out of my pocket and move over to Sirius, handing it out to him and asking: "Could you regrow this, Sirius? I shrunk it before getting on the train last year and I don't feel like giving Fudge more reason to expel me, you know?" The man nods and pulls out his wand as I lie the little item down on his bed.

My parents now move over as well, dad's smile now looking both intrigued and excited and while part of me wonders if he gets what I'm about to show him, does Sirius use the Finité spell, undoing my shrinking charm and making the small item grow until it's about as long as one and a half times my own arm.  
The item is a cane with a head that is bend like the letter C, but then with an extra curl at the very tip, making it easier for me to attach the end to ropes and other small or thin materials, while the wood of the cane is made of pine with the tip of it being a little thicker and made of the same kind of wood as my wand; Holly.  
I smile when the spell has been undone and while I know that I will have to put a permanent shrinking charm on the cane once my Glamour has been broken, do I now happily take hold of the middle part of the cane and pull it close, swishing the wood around in my hand and moving it over to my other without stopping the spins.  
I then throw the cane up and catch it with my other hand before slamming the bottom on the floor next to me, smiling at my dad who has a larger smile on his face than anyone else I have ever seen smiling at me, even when I caught the Golden Snitch and won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor House during my Third year.

"A real Cooper. He's a real Cooper. He actually made his own cane. He's a real Cooper! MY SON IS A REAL COOPER!" He then shouts and this makes two more animals, one a green turtle, the other a pink Hippo, stick their heads around the doorframe, both of them smiling as the turtle asks: "Anything good to share, Sly?"  
And the smile that is still on my dad's face as he turns to who I can only guess are his friends says everything before my mum shakes her head, moves over to me and lies her hand on my arm as she says: "You better prepare yourself, Rin-Gin. You just made your Old Man's day and probably made him unbearable for the next few days."  
"How did he do that?" The Hippo asks and I decide to show them the only move I am sure I can do. I strengthen the hold I have on my Holly and Pine wooden cane and rush for the hallway, the Hippo and Turtle moving out of the way as I turn to the staircase, make a jump with a long flip to the side and land on the handrail.  
Everyone moves over to look at me, mum and Sirius looking at me with worried shock, while the Hippo and the Turtle are just shocked, yet while focusing on how I slide down the railing, move and bend my body along with the sharp turns when it moves further down and slide to the bottom floor, do I only see one face.

That of my dad and how almost his entire face is covered by his large, proud smile as he watches me slide down the entire railing, whooping and screaming his proud happiness for the entire house to hear, which is something I revel in until I get painfully reminded why it's best we don't raise our voices in the hallway.  
And this painful reminder comes from Mrs. Black's portrait showing herself yet again, her voice going through the entire house and screaming terribly as she shouts profanities and insults for all of Grimmauld Place's occupants to hear, some of the other portraits joining her as they get woken up by her screaming.  
Instantly my parents rush down and while my dad slides down the railing like I did, does my mum, shockingly enough, pull a pistol from her side and aim it at the portrait, her voice overruling that of the woman painted there as she shouts: "BE SILENT ALREADY!" Shocking all those that came out of their rooms.

"Who? What are you? How did you get in here? Who do you think you are, demanding me to be silent? Do you have –?" Mrs. Black then tries to start a new tirade, but my mum proves her strength as she aims the pistol for the portrait and says: "I am Carmelita Montoya Cooper and I don't care who you are, I just know you're an annoyance."  
The woman on the painting bristles and then Sirius says: "And not just a slight annoyance either. If she didn't have that permanent sticking charm attached to the back of her frame, she wouldn't even be here anymore – which my darling mother knows just fine, seeing how she constantly tries insulting us whenever she wakes."  
And while the woman on the portrait glares at her still living son, does dad ask me: "Including you, son?" But I shrug and say: "I only got here last night, although I do take offence to the word Halfbreed." Making the woman turn her glare my way before mum glares at her and says: "No one insults my little Rin-Gin."

And while part of me feels that the term little doesn't really count seeing the glamour, does my mum pull the trigger, causing for a ball of electricity to launch itself from the rounded little tip at the end of the pistol and when it hits, does the woman in the painting actually scream in pain before she herself closes her own curtains.  
"And stay gone, you usted bruja asquerosa." My mum then hisses before Mrs. Weasley comes over and asks: "What do you think you're doing? Having such a dangerous weapon around? There are kids here, you know?" But while dad, the turtle and the hippo wince, does mum seem to take offence to Mrs. Weasley as she glares and snaps:  
"You dare remind me of my son being here? I just defended his honor! You dare think you can tell me how to raise my own son? Who are you anyway?" Mrs. Weasley looks at mum in shock and I whisper: "Had it not been the for the Trust Oath Contracts that were signed last night, I would suspect her to have a part in my kidnap."  
This makes Dad turn to me grimly and he asks: "And those Contracts prove different?" I nod and say: "I read one of them. There's a segment that makes it so that if anyone who aided the kidnapper in me being brought here would sign the contract, their magic would make them get some kind of blue aura. None of the signers got that."

At this dad nods, his face now back to looking at ease and happy and then he moves over and says: "I think it's time for introductions, right gorgeous. Miss, my name is Sly and this lovely temperamental woman over here is my gorgeous wife, Carmelita. The turtle over there is my good friend Bentley and the Hippo is my other friend, Murray."  
Mrs. Weasley looks at him with a flabbergasted look on her face, having obviously not expected him to just join in the conversation so loftily and then a whooping sound is heard as the twins move downstairs and one slaps my dad on the back while the other firmly grasps and shakes his hand. Then the left one says:  
"Fred and George, my good Sly, and congratulations." And the right one, which I now recognize as Fred, says: "Yes, congratulations indeed. I have never seen anyone get our mother to lose her temper so quickly and thoroughly. Tell me, my good man." And the two chorus to the humor of us all: "What's your secret?"

And while Sirius, Bentley and Murray start to snicker at the display of the two, Bentley sitting on top of Murray's shoulder, does dad smile at the two with a mischievous air that I have only ever seen around either the twins or Sirius and while Mrs. Weasley recognizes the trait as well, does dad let go off the twins and say:  
"My secret, you two? It's really quite simple." And while he speaks, does he walk over to mum, wrap his arm around her waist and grab one of her hands with his as he says: "You love them. It's just that simple." And while mum sends dad a playfully irritated grin, do the twins share a confused look before they both shrug.

I then decide to join in on the fun and while changing my grip to make my cane hang loosely by my side, do I move the staircase back up to the landing where by now everyone has gathered and say: "Mum, dad, Bentley, Murray, meet Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black my godfather and Remus Lupin, an ex-teacher of mine."  
The four of them smile and I say: "You already met the twins, of course and I think you probably met Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour as well, am I right?" My parents nod, but then Sirius looks up and says: "Someone's calling us over the Floo." And while my parents look confused, do we all rush down to the basement.  
There Sirius taps the fireplace with his wand and says: "It's Bill. He's up early." He then comments while tapping the fireplace a second time and this time does the fireplace light up with green flames, just when my parents and their friends walk in, causing the four of them to shout in shock before Bill's face shows up.

"Morning everyone, Fleur and I left for Gringotts early this morning, we just couldn't wait to get the news to High-Master Rigslow. And don't worry, mum, Fleur made me six sandwiches so I can last the entire day no problem." Mrs. Weasley nods, the worry evaporating from her face only slightly before Bill turns to me and says:  
"Good news, Harry, I got a meeting with High-Master Rigslow in ten minutes and he demands I take you and your parents over with me. He wants to take the Glamour off personally and he promised to check you for any and all spells that can keep you from being who you're meant to be; a member of the Cooper line, or so he said."  
This news make me smile as wide as my dad did earlier and then mum asks: "Is – is it safe? To travel like that, I mean?" And Bill nods as he says: "Thousands of people travel by Floo daily, Mrs. Cooper. No need to worry. You might not land all that greatly, but it's almost as quick as the Portkey you took to get here last night."

My mum nods and I ask: "Sirius, could you –?" The man nods and waves his wand over my form, my nightclothes replacing themselves for a simple blue shirt with leather brown pants and a peasant's cap landing on top of my head, making the smile dad has on his face grow a second time while Sirius sighs and says:  
"There, now you're really your father's son." And while mum awes softly do I turn to Bill and say: "Free the way, Bill, we're coming over." And while mum, dad, Bentley and Murray move over, does Bill's face disappear from the flames, but do the flames stay green before dad suddenly stops, looks around and asks:  
"Where's Dimitri?" And while his friends and my mum now look around as well, does Fred start: "No way did he –." And George goes on and says: "Sleep through all that –." And they chorus: "Shouting, did he?" But when Sirius waves his wand in the air, does he smirk and say: "One more resident in here is still asleep."  
And while the twins whistle in amazement, do I motion my parents and say: "Come on, follow my lead." And I step into the green flames, my parents looking at me worriedly while the warmth of the fire makes me feel as warm on the outside as their love and care makes me feel on the inside before I clearly say:  
"Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Bill Weasley." And with that do the flames surge up and do I feel myself swirling and tumbling through an endless tube, countless fireplaces swishing past my vision and making me close my eyes, lest I feel the need to throw up last night's meal and while relieved not have had breakfast, do I travel on.

Then, as if a spring suddenly loosened up behind me, do I feel myself getting pushed out of one of the grates, but with the memory that I now have my parents, do I allow for my Inner Cooper Instincts to kick in, making me roll up and making several somersaults before I stop and put one hand in front of my crouched legs.  
"Nice Harry, way better than usual, I see." Bill compliments me, but while I move out of the way for my parents to come through, do I say: "That's because usually I don't allow for my inner talents to come out, Bill. As a Cooper I can move much easier and swifter, but as a human, my balance system is just slightly off."  
The redhead nods and while my mum tumbles out and seems to curse in her native tongue with a low voice, does Bill help her up and out of the way just before my dad does the same thing I did, landing on one leg bend in front of him and the other below him before he opens his eyes and looks around asking softly:  
"Carmelita, Rin-Gin, you both okay?" I nod and say: "We are, dad, but you better get out of the way if Bentley and Murray are still to come through." Only just when I finish warning him, does a high shout come from the grate before a screaming shell gets shot out and heads straight for my dad who jumps over it.

I then reach out with my reflexes and my cane and attach the tip of my hook with the hole in the shell that usually has a turtle's head sticking out of it and when Bentley notices this, does a sound of relief come from his shell before I unhook my cane and he pulls himself out, his arms, legs, head and tail moving out of their respective holes.  
"What a mad way of travelling. I swear, Murray drives more careful than that when we're escaping the cops, seriously." The turtle grumbles while wiping dust and sooth off his shell, but then I see the fireplace turn green again and rush Bentley out of the way, just when Murray, who seems tuck for only a second, gets shot out.  
The Hippo lands flat on his stomach, actually making the floor around us tremble a little and lets out of a loud _Oof_ before he shakes his head, gets up and shouts: "That – was – AWESOME!" Making me snicker while putting Bentley back down, the turtle smiling at me gratefully as he had been standing where Murray's muzzle landed.

Then a Goblin I have never seen before comes over and asks: "Employee 2875444, are these the guests requested to be here by High-Master Rigslow?" And Bill answers: "Yes, Employee 1783221. These are the members of the Cooper Gang. And this is Rin-Gin Cooper, who wears the Glamour High-Master Rigslow mentioned."  
The Goblin nods, his face stern and upset, probably because he heard and sensed the commotion that took place here while Bentley and Murray came through the Fireplace and he turns on his heel as he says: "Escort them as ordered." Before moving out of the room and what I can only assume is back to his own station.  
"Are all employees so strict and grumpy around here?" Dad then asks and Bill answers: "Gringotts is the only bank in the Magical World and it's completely run by Goblins. There have been many wars between our species over the centuries and there is still a lot of distrust between Goblins and the current higher up Classes of our kind."  
This makes the Raccoon look disgruntled himself and he says: "No offence to you, Bill, but the more I hear of this country and world, the more I desire to take my son home and make our whole family forget this ever happened." The man nods, but my stomach churns at the idea of never seeing those I consider my friends again.

We then start walking, Bill leading us through several hallways, some of them made of marble and stone, others having been dug out of the very earth itself and we finally reach an office of which the door is made of pure white marble, making it stand out quite obtrusively from the rest of the tunnel like hallway.  
Bill knocks on the doorway and presses a badge that he pulled from his robe against a part of the door, the badge itself lighting up before, after a few seconds, a strong, gruff voice answers: "Enter." The door opening before Bill and the man himself bowing upon entrance, all of my family and me following his example.  
I then spare a glance at the Goblin that is considered a High-Master amongst his kind and just the look on the Goblin's face – scarred at several areas, one of his eyes having a strange color which makes me realize he's half blind, a deep but healing cut running across the left end of his mouth – makes me know this is it.  
This Goblin is the one who is going to fix everything that has happened to me since my parents lost me. This Goblin will not just undo my Glamour, he will probably find out who casted the Glamour in the first place and, by looking at the being, hunt this person into Hell. And just the thought of all that happening, makes me smile widely.

* * *

 _ **And the end!  
**_ _ **So, Harry has met his parents and his father's friends, he has revealed to have a Cane of his own and a few Cooper Abilities and Mrs. Weasley seems to have already screwed up with Carmelita, but hey, what can you expect if you put two women who are both hot-headed in the same house, let alone the same room.  
**_ _ **Anyway, next chapter will be the Glamour being undone and the revealing of the culprit. I will admit that I wanted to make it so that when Sirius first called Harry Rin-Gin, I wanted for that to be the magic word to undo the Glamour, but I need them to know who kidnapped Rin-Gin and the spell just breaking won't help with that.  
**_ _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	5. Spell Signatures

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **WOW! This story just doesn't want to let me go, it really doesn't! It kind of makes me worry for whenever I will get my next drought as I really DO want for this story to be as great as possible and there are still some important parts that I plan to write down; how Sly got out of Egypt and Harry's special Cooper Talent.  
**_ _ **What is a Cooper Talent, you ask? Well, you know how Riochi was known for his stealth, Slytunk-hamen for his Invisibility Technique and Sly for the ability to use his ancestor's powers and abilities? Well, I have a very special little technique planned for Harry and it will revolve around Sly's return from Egypt.  
**_ _ **Excited? Good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **Spell Signatures**_

 _ **Rigslow's POV**_

It's been so long. Almost four hundred years since the Coopers first made contact with us Goblins. It had been the female Pirate known as Henriette One-Eye Cooper who had visited our 200 year anniversary, which had taken place about two years after one of our bloodier wars against the Wizarding Kind.  
The female Raccoon had really understood our plight for more equality and how we refused to accept what the Wizards had, 4 years before our anniversary, tried to offer to us as this ridiculous and highly degrading offer had been our reason for declaring war against the obnoxious beings and Henriette had agreed wholeheartedly with our side.  
She had even, two years after the war had ended, offered us a sign of her appreciation for our honor and pride and had shown us a secret little map that she had drawn herself, which had constantly helped her to return to what is known as the Cooper Vault, her family ancestral Vault which was filled with hereditary treasure.

Yet it had been a few years after that when she, with permission from her father the famous Riochi Cooper, returned to us and spoke to us about her fears for the continuation of the Cooper Line and what would happen to her family vault if she were to fail in finding a suitable partner for herself to continue the line with.  
We had searched in every branch of our company and had actually found another Raccoon that was colored in such a way his fur color matched perfectly with her own and it took only one meeting for them to realize that their fur colors weren't the only things matching perfectly between them, making them partners for life.

And now, almost four hundred years since that meeting between Henriette Cooper and Alexander Cresdo, is the latest Heir of the Cooper Line bowing before me, yet unlike his many ancestors before him, do I not see any grey fur, striped tail, grayish black fur covering his eyes or even the animalistic form of a Raccoon.  
Instead of that, does the human form of Harry Potter, the last of the Potter line and the heir to one of our most powerful clients, bowed before me and the fact that someone was stupid enough to make the Boy-Who-Lived the lost Heir to the Cooper Line is something that makes me want to solve this problem post haste.  
Yet, I did not become a High-Master just because of my need to fix the wrongs of others or because of my sense of justice. No, I became High-Master because I know exactly how to handle business where ancient and powerful families are involved and this case concerning the Cooper and Potter families is definitely no different.

I stand up from where I am gazing at the four bowing animals and two bowing humans before I say: "There will be no bowing by those who provide Gringotts with their highly proficient protection and guarding equipment. Rise, members of the Cooper Line and Gang, for you are Friends of Gringotts and Friends to all Goblins."  
And while young Employee Weasley seems shocked to hear this, do grateful smiles show themselves at me from the faces of the four members of the Cooper Gang and the transformed Heir of the Potter and Cooper Line before I suddenly notice how the turtle is held onto the ground and standing by the hand of the Hippo.

"Is there perhaps something ailing your shelled friend, Lord Cooper?" I ask the male Raccoon, who nods and says: "Has High-Master Rigslow ever heard of the being known as Clock-La?" But I shake my head and say: "I have heard many tales of a being known as Clockwerk, yet Clock-la is a name I do not recognize."  
"Clock-La is actually a being that was supposed to be created out of the restored parts of Clockwerk, after my friends, wife and I were able to shut down Clockwerk's own mental capabilities and functions. However, she is a being created out of both the mechanical parts of Clockwerk and a tiger once known as Neyla.  
She was responsible for Bentley's crippled state as she closed her beak on his legs just when we were on the brink of defeating her by removing her power source, a Hate-Chip in which Neyla hid herself when she realized her mechanical body needed restoration. My wife was the one to destroy the Hate-Chip and with that Clock-La."  
I nod at the tale told to me, not even feeling as if it wastes my time as I was the one who started the conversation and I ask: "And this situation with your friend's state, how long has it been lasting?" And to my shock, does the turtle answer: "Twenty-one years now. I had a mechanical wheelchair, but the magic around here –."

I nod at the Turtle's unspoken explanation and say: "I take it Employee 2875444 has told you about the Healer's method of removing your bones and giving you some potions, such as Skele-Gro?" The turtle nods and I say: "We of Gringotts have some researchers experimenting with runes and electronic devices.  
Perhaps if we can get your wheelchair we can find out whether or not our newly developed Runes will restore its power source. Unless you would rather have your walking abilities returned to you." And while the entire gang seems shocked senseless, do I notice something that has my interest; young Potter's intrigued expression.  
The teenage lad seems to have taken a whole new route of thinking after hearing my tale and while wondering what could be going through that mind of his, does the turtle say: "Is – would it be wrong of me to ask for some time to – to contemplate your offer and – and decide which road I would like to travel, High-Master Rigslow?"

I shake my head and then my interest is returned to young master Potter as he asks: "Bill, just a question, how good is your dad with runes?" And while I wonder what Lord Arthur Weasley could have to do with this, does William smile and say: "He's as proficient as I am, Harry, but now is not the time, you understand?"  
And finally do I understand where the lad must have gone with his mind during my tale as I clear my throat and say: "Young Heir Cooper-Potter, once your hassle with the one we are neutral to has been settled – or at least once your issues with he who is in power have been – will we be more than happy to employ Lord Weasley for our team."  
And while Employee Weasley looks at me with a wide eyed gaze a second time today, does young Heir Cooper-Potter bow at me before I motion them all a seat, the Hippo carrying a contemplative and to himself muttering turtle to a smaller, but high-seated chair while the Cooper parents each take a seat on the sides of their child.

I then decide to provide them with some more good news before dealing with the current situation at hand regarding their child and say: "Lord Cooper, I just want to inform you that we are quite aware of your old hassle with the one known as Dr. M. and all of the consequences this hassle had in regards to your son's inheritance."  
The Cooper Lord seems a little disgruntled at hearing this and even sends a worried glance his wife's way, but the fox only returns this with a loving, understanding smile that seems to settle the Raccoon's nerves as I say: "Rest assured that we have long since dealt with these consequences and that the Vault has been restored."  
"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. The vault has been – what?" The Raccoon now asks me, looking more shocked than Employee Weasley did before and I say: "It has been restored, all the way to the last Ancient Egyptian Coin. All that remains is for your friends to return that last bit of Gold they retrieved all those years ago."

"The Vault is – restored?" The Raccoon asks in shock and then the young human asks: "You're talking about the Cooper Vault, right? Build by Slytunkhamen the Second?" And when we nod, does his father look at him and he says: "William was able to find me a whole set of papers describing my ancestors. Read all of them already."  
And while pride now flitters across his father's face, do I cough to get their attention and say: "Young Heir Cooper, you are aware that, even without the Glamour, you are the last of the Potter line, yes?" The young male nods and says: "I know that whoever kidnapped me Glamoured me, but Lily and James did name me their son."  
I nod and say: "Their Son and Heir. And as such, the Potter treasures and gold have befallen you ever since four years after their deaths. Of course, your papers and the reports that you have been receiving since your fifth birthday attest to this." Yet when I finish my sentence, does the look of confusion on the youngster's face worry me.

"What reports are you talking about? The only letters I have ever received are of Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid, the Weasley family, a family friend and Hermione Granger. And those only started after I got my 1st Hogwarts letter. I have never received – whoever kidnapped me must have cast some kind of spell to redirect my mail elsewhere."  
The lad then mutters under his breath, his voice filled with anger and suspicion and I take a deep breath inwardly to make certain I can keep my temper and do my job before I say: "Be that as it may, you are and remain the last of the Potter line and as such, if you were to revert to your Cooper form, it will affect the Potter line directly."  
Everyone looks at me in worry and I turn from son to father as I say: "Unless Lord Cooper is willing to take over Lordship of the Potter line and accept for the Potter Gold – or at least some of it – to be transferred to the newly restored Cooper Vault, will the Potter line seize to exist once you return to your Birth Form and looks."

At this the young Heir turns to his father with a concerned begging look as he says: "Dad, please. Please accept my adopted family's wealth and fortune. Lily and James knew I wasn't theirs by blood, but they adopted me and they even sacrificed themselves so that Voldemort couldn't kill me. They've been protecting me since."  
And while part of me wonders what kind of magic the late Potter Lord and Lady used to protect this little lad even after moving onto the next plain, does Lord Cooper smile at his son and say: "You look as brilliant as a Potter as you do a Cooper and I've heard enough so far to know that honoring the Potter line is the right thing to do."  
But then his wife lies a hand on his elbow and when Lord Cooper looks at Lady Cooper, does she turn from him to me and ask: "High-Master Rigslow, do your laws demand it to be a Lord to who the family is handed off to? My husband will have his hands full on his newly restored vault and his son's new Cooper Training, so –."  
She ends there, yet I already understand what she is trying to say and smile at her intelligence, while her husband and son look at her with exciting glee showing on their faces and through their smiles before I say: "No Lady Cooper, it does not need to be your husband who takes over the Potter line, you are allowed to do in his stead."

The woman nods and says: "Then I will. I was born a member of the Fox Family and I am – sort of – certain that the Spanish department of your company has some kind of knowledge of my family's inheritance." At this I nod and say: "I am quite aware of your heritage myself, Lady Cooper, and its many bonds to the Cooper Line."  
Yet this seems to be new information to those in front of me and I say: "I will prepare some papers that have the bonds between your birth family and married family written on them to be handed to you later." The fox nods and I turn to her son as I say: "For your mother to take on the Potter line, you must give official permission, young Heir."  
To which young Potter-Cooper nods, stands up and takes one of his mother's hands as he says: "I, Harry James Potter, hereby declare that all that is mine by Blood as Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter does now belong to Carmelita Montoya Cooper Fox and that all magic belonging to me is now hers as well.  
By the protection Lily Rose Potter née Evans bestowed upon me upon her death, so I swear, so Mote it be." And just by the last part of his oath, do I suddenly see an incredible power of magic showing itself all around both the young human lad as well as his vixen mother, the power of this magic being astounding to look at.

The others are all shocked and astounded as well, but then Lady Cooper says: "I, Carmelita Montoya Cooper-Fox, hereby accept all that my son, Harry James Potter also known as Rin-Gin Cooper, has bestowed upon me and swear to uphold and honor the pride, strength and honor of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.  
By the protection Lily Rose Potter née Evans bestowed upon my child by her death, so I swear, So mote it be." And the powerful surge of magic that I was able to see and sense before now becomes an aura of onyx black and cobalt blue magic, the two forms of magic swirling around each other like clouds of different colors.  
The aura is most powerful where the two have their arteries and main blood vessels, yet the way that the boy has strong onyx black magic swirling around his forehead worries me, together with the cringe the boy releases before the magic there weakens in strength as if the aura just attacked something within the lad.  
Then the two auras start to separate from each other and while the onyx black becomes more and more bright and brilliant in color like a gem, does the cobalt blue strengthen and thicken in form. The two then separate and the cobalt recedes itself within the young Cooper lad, does the Onyx black merge with Lady Cooper's skin.

Everyone by now has slack yaws and wide eyes before I nod and say: "The transfer has been a success and, thanks to Lady Cooper's words, has Magic itself already recognized young Rin-Gin as the official Heir to the Cooper Line, making him eligible to everything Lord Cooper and his Ancestors have gathered over the centuries."  
This makes young Lord Cooper smile at his son in pride and I open one of my drawers, pulling out a small rectangle box and two square boxes before closing the drawer again. I then move the rectangle box to Lady Cooper-Potter, one of the square box to her husband and the last to her son, all three of them taking them as I say:  
"These boxes contain the official Bracelet of the Potter Lady, the Cooper Lord Ring and the Cooper Heir Ring. The Cooper Lord Ring is one that has every so often been worn by the Head of the Cooper Family, but is not a must to be worn and can also be stored here within Gringotts if the Cooper Lord so desires.  
The Bracelet is one worn by the Lady of the Potter Line as, when the first Lady took the title, she lived in an era where Ladies were not well-respected, so she used lots of her own magic and worked alongside Goblins to make the powerful little artifact you see before you. Since then the Potter line has accepted both genders to rule the line."

And while the family smiles at hearing this tale, does the fox open the box and take out the bracelet, which is made of dark red Fire Rubies and pieces of Pure Onyx that my Ancestors actually allowed Lady Arralenia to take from their mines with her own bare hands, while the string is woven together and made of Accromantula silk.  
The fox takes the bracelet from its container and puts the container back on the desk before using her tail to keep part of the bracelet against her wrist and using both her hands to click the lock closed, another aura of onyx black and ruby red shortly showing itself around her before it again recedes within her skin and fur.

I then turn to the Cooper Lord, who is holding a pure golden ring in-between his fingers, a line of cobalt blue gems swirling around the inside of the ring, forming an endless line of the letter C in regular and mirror language while a hazel brown stone with a raccoon face carved on top is sitting at head of the ring.  
An appreciative smile is shown on the Raccoon's face and he asks: "Who exactly forged this, if I may ask?""Your Native Ancestor did, Lord Cooper. The brave and daring Sir Galleth Cooper. It was something he did while also forging his engagement ring which he made in order to prove his worth to the father of his bride."  
And while Lord Cooper and Lady Cooper-Potter share a shocked glance with each other, do I notice a gleam of angry protectiveness shining within the Lord's eyes for only a second before he puts the ring on, an aura of silver, blue and grey shining around him and apparently warring with him for a short while before receding into his skin.  
"She's mine, you lowlife." Cooper then whispers, confusing all of us around him, but when Cooper notices this, does he shake his head and mutter: "Later." The team, his wife and son nodding in understanding, while I wonder how well Lord Cooper knows his ancestor, before Heir Cooper pulls out his own ring.

This one is quite similar to that of the father as it too is made of thick and solid gold, yet where the other has a string of C's made out of gems crossing over the entire surface of the ring, does this one only have two C's, one in normal form the other in mirror form, sitting on top of the ring and around the hazel brown Raccoon face.  
Young Rin-Gin seems highly pleased with the looks of his ring and puts it on, the same aura as the one his father had around him earlier now surrounding the boy, yet suddenly the aura starts to shrink and attack the form of the child and to even my shock, do we see the lad changing as the aura recedes within his body.  
The peachy colored skin of the boy becomes covered in fur and while his face, the inside of his arms and his torso are grey furred, does the color slowly change to a soft orange brown while expanding to the tip of his ears, cheeks, chin, his neck, the outside of his arms, the back of his legs and his sides, hips and shoulders.  
The glasses fall off the boy's face as his ears turn pointed and several small thin hairs spring out from the tips and while the base of his ears is grey are the tips the same orange brown as elsewhere, yet the hairs sticking out are onyx black. The ears also move up and stand on top of his head, the experience apparently not even painful.  
The cloths that the lad wears also shrink alongside his form and when I take another look at the lad's eyes are they no longer the same emerald green as the ones of the late Lily Potter, but are they now an incredible mix of his father's amber and his mother's chocolate brown, causing for a pair of striking hazel brown eyes to gaze back at me.

Then the changes stop and when they do, does the angry look that I saw the aura take as it changed the lad from human to Raccoon calm down and while quickly using some of my magic to trap a bit of the Aura in a magical container for later examination, do we all watch as the blue, silver and grey recedes within the child's form.  
Young Rin-Gin then takes a look at himself, his hands furred and his fingers slim like his mother's, while he seems to have inherited his father's build, yet then suddenly does the aura flare up again, the lad biting his tongue as he lets out a soft scream of pain only seconds before a long striped tail that is grey and brown colored appears.  
The tail looks quite similar to that of a Fox tail and has the same kind of fluffy fur as the fur on Lady Cooper-Potter's, yet the tip is pointed and the whole tail is striped in the same pattern as Lord Cooper's. Young Heir Cooper pants in shock from the sudden burst of pain and the tail responds to this, flicking in distress.

Instantly Lady Cooper wants to reach out, but Lord Cooper stops her and whispers: "He might have the Cooper Achilles Heel. Most of my ancestors had that within their tail. Be careful where you touch him." And while his wife seems affronted, does she nod in understanding, her husband stepping back to allow her passage.  
The fox wastes no time after seeing this and rushes for her son, young Rin-Gin only about half a feet smaller than his mother and fitting her embrace easily as the fox seems both worried for her son's health and ecstatic to have her child back in her arms. Deciding to leave the two for now, do I motion the rest of them to follow me.

I part from my desk and move over to the other side of my office, neither Lady nor Heir Cooper noticing this as both of them are now smiling with their eyes closed and their arms wrapped around each other, a sight that makes all those that follow me smile at them in loving pride before we arrive at the other side.  
I then take out the container that I had stored in one of the pockets of my robe and whisper: "I was able to grasp onto this little piece of Heir Cooper's Aura before it disappeared and already know that it holds a bit of the Glamour Spell that Heir Cooper had on him and that the aura broke. Employee 2875444, examine this."  
William nods and asks: "Permission, High-Master?" And when I nod, does William pull out his wand, something I know he usually doesn't take with him when working here as the human greatly respects our natural distaste for the weapons and while he takes the container from me, does he wave his wand around it and mutter under his breath.  
Runes start appearing all over the glass container and start to swirl around alongside the motions of the aura, William's forehead starting to show some signs of perspiration as he keeps muttering and keeps his focus on the object in his hand and when the runes light up and merge with the aura does William stop muttering.

Yet alongside his closed lips, do his eyes close themselves harshly, as if the lad received news that he just doesn't want to believe and we all look at him, the Cooper Lord anxious as he does, before the lad shocks me and asks: "High-Master Rigslow, has there ever been any kind of offence between the Houses Cooper and Dumbledore?"  
And while most of what the Headmaster has been doing since Heir Cooper entered our building as a Potter are not condemnable actions in the eyes of the Goblin nation or actions I can speak off without letting loose some insults, do I shake my head and say: "No Employee 2875444, there are no known offences between these two houses."  
"Then why is Albus Dumbledore's signature written all over this Glamour Spell? It just doesn't make sense. If there is nothing the Coopers did that interacts with the Dumbledore line in a bad way, why would the Headmaster want to take them their son? And furthermore why would he keep Harry from his Potter inheritance?"

Yet when he asks the last question, do I suddenly remember something and say: "I can answer that last question, Employee 2875444, but that is only because these stories are told only around the Goblin Nation. This is something only those of Goblin blood actually know and it's the reason we are not fond of the Headmaster."  
The Weasley lad seems shocked to hear this and I say: "It is only known amongst us Goblins, but – Albus Dumbledore was not the only one who actively fought Gellert Grindlewald during the War of the Forties. We had two soldiers ourselves who fought him directly as well and one of them – was Harry Potter's great-grandfather."  
This seems to shock the Weasley lad and I say: "The other was one of our Goblin warriors, yet he perished shortly before Grindlewald's defeat. However, when Grindlewald murdered him, did Mr. Potter's great-grandfather swear he would avenge his fallen comrade and murder Grindlewald in cold blood with his own hands.  
Three days later was the legendary battle between Dumbledore and Grindlewald and while Mr. Potter's great-grandfather had always been grateful for Dumbledore's intervention, is it no secret to us Goblins that Albus Dumbledore was present when the Potter Lord made his promise. Which is exactly why we are distrusting of Dumbledore."

And while the animals around me have wide eyes, does William say: "You believe Dumbledore purposely waited with that legendary fight until he believed others were willing to strike up the victory. You believe Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald, only because he felt Lord Potter didn't deserve such an honorable victory."  
And while I nod, does William ask: "But what does that have to do with Dumbledore's actions against the Cooper Line and Har – I mean, Rin-Gin?" To which I sigh and say: "I am not supposed to be allowed to reveal this to you, employee 2875444, but the Dumbledore line, while famous, never made the same fortune as the Potter line.  
Lord Potter, after all, returned to Gringotts after the War with Grindlewald and became a Friend of Goblin nation, which automatically means he gets a certain amount of money per month in return for representing us to the Wizarding World. Lord Potter did so graciously and his son and grandson followed his footsteps.  
However – and this is only known to those that know the Potters are Friends to the Goblin Nation – Lord James Potter visited Gringotts two months after his honeymoon with his wife, Lady Lily Potter and they discovered that – well – that Lady Potter was incapable of having Child due to an accident she got when aged fourteen."

This shocks the whole group and I nod as I say: "That is why I believe Dumbledore kidnapped the Cooper Child. Anyone who knows Gringotts well knows of the alliance between Gringotts Goblins and the Cooper Line, based on their united fortune. Dumbledore must have wanted that fortune and that bond with the Goblins."  
"So to get his hands on Harrison after the death of Lord and Lady Potter would ensure he could get the reports you have been sending Harrison since he was five and allow him to flaunt his so-called title of Friend of the Goblin Nation, while at the same time allowing him access to the fortune of the family he kidnapped from."  
William mutters to himself and then suddenly a harsh voice sounds from behind the human and coldly says: "No more." We all turn around and I feel stupid for having missed out on the fact that Lady and Heir Cooper have apparently joined us without me noticing, yet it is the look in Rin-Gin Cooper's eyes that shocks me most.

The hazel brown in his eyes is now almost the same onyx black as the hair of the Potters is known to be, the color itself hard and relentless and the fur on his entire body, especially the orange brown fur, is bristling as if a sudden storm wind is blowing through the room, the anger the lad is feeling apparent over his entire body.  
Everyone looks at Rin-Gin, his mother standing behind him and sharing in her son's angry stance before Rin-Gin turns to his father and says: "Father, Dumbledore took us the chance to be a family and took me the chance to have loving parents, not once but twice. He takes most his pride out of his leadership, so I say we strike him there."  
The Raccoon nods, his anger seemingly overcome by the pride he must be feeling for this determined little child of his and the turtle named Bentley asks: "You got any ideas on how to do that?" And the smirk that shows on Rin-Gin Cooper's face makes William shiver and makes me glad I am not Albus Dumbledore as he says:  
"Simple, we reform the Cooper Order which was first created by Sir Galleth Cooper – and have the members be his Old Crowd." And while this ending seems to confuse most of those around me, including me myself, does William apparently get the hidden message as the wide eyed look on his face speaks volumes.

* * *

 _ **WOW, Rin-Gin plays harsh.  
**_ _ **But will the Order really be willing to become the Cooper Order? Or will our favorite little Hybrid meet some opposition? After all, Dumbledore's fame does equal his own. Yet, seeing the current situation, will that really be saying anything? Just read next chapter and find out as the Cooper Gang returns to Headquarters.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	6. Breaking The News

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Wow, I'm not sure which of you read this and my True Family story, but of all my Sly Cooper stories, is this my favorite Crossover and is True Family my favorite Story. I just love the simplicity of True Family and the way that the Past, Present and Future of both Harry Potter and Sly Cooper mix together in this one.  
**_ _ **You agree with me,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06  
**_ _ **Breaking The News**_

 _ **Bill's POV**_

Rin-Gin's last words before we said goodbye to High-Master Rigslow, informed Fleur of what will probably happen soon and left for Headquarters are still ringing through my head and while the High-Master gave both me and Fleur the day off, did Fleur decide to remain within Gringotts and spread the word of the Coopers having returned.  
When we returned everyone had been shocked to see what Rin-Gin really looked like. Well, everyone bar Ron and Sirius, who had just smiled and Ron had broken everyone out of their stupor as he had said: "Looking good, mate. Just – smaller than before, aren't you little Shorty?" But Rin-Gin had not taken offence and had laughed instead.  
The rest of the day he had spend alongside his father, showing him the papers Charlie and I had been able to collect and Bentley asking me if I could make him a Portkey back home so he could gather some things he believed Sly and his son would appreciate having while here. I had complied and the turtle had returned an hour later.

With him, he had carried Sly Cooper's own cane, a few electronics to which he had mentioned that perhaps the Goblins could make them be useable like High-Master Rigslow had mentioned being able to do with his wheelchair as well as a book that looks as ancient and powerful as the Pyramids that I study and break into in Egypt.  
The turtle had then told me that this was the original Thievius Raccoonus from which the pages I and my brother had found actually came from and the fact that this book was now here had shocked me, yet Rin-Gin and Sly had taken great pleasure in reading through the ancient tome until mum had called them down for dinner.

Yet, when the team arrives in the kitchen are some of the kids shocked to see members of the Order seated at the already enlarged table, yet because I feel that Rin-Gin will make his move tonight, had I used a bit of my own magic, that I had been taught at Gringotts, to call as many Order members without alerting Dumbledore.  
Several of them are now looking either uncomfortable, irritated such as Snape or around the room in search for their Leader, yet all of them look wide eyed and shocked when they see the Coopers and their team enter the kitchen, Rin-Gin taking a seat between his father and Sirius as if he has been living here for weeks.  
"What – what exactly are – are we looking at here?" One of the more indirect members of the Order then asks, this person only having become a member because she was loyal to Dumbledore's words, yet not really being able to do anything other than keep her neighborhood safe and report to the Order about the actions taking place there.  
"I'm Rin-Gin, this is my father, Sly and my mother, Carmelita. Over there we have Bentley Turtle, Murray the Hippo and Dimitri Lousteau. We are the Cooper Gang, pleased to meet you." Rin-Gin then says, his voice devoid of any real emotion and shocking a few of those around him such as Professor McGonagall.

Yet the woman seems to also recognize the sound of his voice as it didn't change when Harry became Rin-Gin again and instead of asking about the sudden change or anything, does the woman seem to get angry and turn to my twin brothers as she asks: "Mrs. Weasley, what do you think you have done to Mr. Potter this time?"  
But while the twins look at her shocked and many look between my brothers and their Head of House, does Rin-Gin keep his eyes on his plate as he says: "Sure is easy, isn't it Professor?" Making the woman turn to him before he levels her a glare and snaps: "Accusing people of doing something bad instead of asking what happened?"  
The woman tenses in shock and Rin-Gin goes on: "After all, that's what you did when Hermione and me were caught by Filch on top of the Astronomy Tower. You just accused us due to the little bit of information you had been able to gather and didn't even wait two minutes after asking us if we had anything to say for ourselves.  
Questions such as _why are there rumors about a dragon_ or _Why isn't Mr. Weasley with you_ didn't even come up that night and don't try telling me different, you even lied to me that night and you know it." By now the anger shown between the two is almost tangible and Snape seems only too eager to increase this as he asks:

"Then enlighten us, oh Saint Potter, what exactly did Professor McGonagall – your Head of House – lie about that night?" Yet Rin-Gin seems to have expected this and asks: "Tell me, Professor, do the words _I'm disgusted. Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before_ perhaps ring a bell?"  
And while the woman herself whitens, do Sirius and Remus hit themselves on the head and does Sirius even mutter: "You have got to be kidding me." While Snape, in the mean time, seems to be enjoying the angry and shocked display he just caused, but apparently is Rin-Gin not about to let the man off the hook as he asks:  
"Or how about you, Professor Snape? Do the words _two more for Azkaban tonight_ perhaps ring a bell? Or how about the words _All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black … pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay._ Does that sound familiar?"

And while the pleased smirk on the man's face slowly sours down to an angry glare, does Rin-Gin keep a steady angry glance his way and ask: "And finally, how exactly were you, professor, planning to keep those Dementors under control, if you had two people around you that were both very badly affected by them – one of them yours truly?"  
And while Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus all turn white, all of them realizing that Rin-Gin has a point, does Snape send one of his deadliest glares Rin-Gin's way, but it seems as if transforming back to his original form has made the Foxcoon immune to the anger of his teacher as he keeps a level gaze and calmly says:  
"Face facts, Snape. You were so hell-bent on revenge you were willing to commit murder for it, including on a boy that, had he been injured under your care, his fame would have made the Ministry sentence you to death. So be glad that that boy is officially dead as of this morning or I would have valid reason to press charges.  
And we have two Aurors in the Order, so I'd watch my step from now on. Lord and Heir Potter are dead and the Potter line has a new Lady in charge. And trust me, she's Spanish so she's highly temperamental and already proved to me this morning that she is just as protective of me as Lillian Potter when she sacrificed herself for me."

And while the Foxcoon's face kept it level angry look, did his voice sound cold and dead when he warned Snape to watch his step and about what kind of woman his mother was, to the terrifying shock of some of those around me, the worry of the one he speaks to and the loving pride of his mother, who grabs his paw in support.  
Yet, while everyone either glances at Snape in curiosity or at Rin-Gin in either shock or concern, does Rin-Gin ladle himself some of the food set around the table, his friends and family smiling in pride until his next words shock them as he says: "Also Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor will be needing a new Seeker next year."  
"Harry – I – I mean Rin-Gin – you'll win your trial, you don't have to say things like that." Hermione says, but Harry keeps his face passive and says: "Oh, I'm not saying it because I fear losing my hearing, I'm saying it because my dad's going to teach me what it's like to be a Master Thief. He said I have 8 years to catch up on."  
He then looks up and levels the entire room with a strong and determined glance as he says: "So I will be going to my Hearing, make no mistake about that, but I won't be going back to Hogwarts next year. I will be training in France and be traveling across the world to learn all that my Family has left to teach me, which is apparently a lot."

And the silence that follows this statement is only broken by how calmly Harry is helping fill up the plates of himself and his family before Ron asks: "But – but if you're - if you're not joining us at Hogwarts then – then why –?" But before my youngest brother can finish his sentence, does Professor McGonagall say:  
"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter will be returning –." But then Sly calmly says: "Cooper." Shocking the woman and making her ask: "What?" But Sly keeps calm and says: "Rin-Gin is a Cooper, not a Potter. He gave all rights and responsibilities tied to House Potter to my wife and accepted his birthright.  
Which, I would like to remind you, I am in control over, just like I have first and last say over where my son goes and what he does in his life. He is and remains my son and because of that does my word overrule yours, Professor McGonagall, and he and I decided this morning that he will not be returning to Hogwarts for his Fifth year."  
"But what about O.W.L.s?" Hermione asks and Harry says: "I checked, Hermione, and the Ministry in French will be more than willing to give me a chance to do my own personal O.W.L.s next Christmas as long as I study both my Family History and the subjects they teach at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"But you're a Hogwarts student, not a Beauxbatons student." Hermione argues and Rin-Gin replies: "And yet they teach the exact same subjects and the exact same material, just in different ways and through the course of different years. The French Ministry has seen my records at Hogwarts and deem me worthy of Independent O.W.L.s."  
The girl seems shocked at hearing this and then McGonagall asks: "And why would you want to go there, Mr. Potter? Why not just here at our own Ministry? In the country in which you were born?" But Rin-Gin ignores her and Sly asks: "Are you perhaps deaf or something? Or are you just too stubborn for your own good?"  
"What is that supposed to mean?" The woman snaps and Sly mutters: "And I thought the English were a patient kind." Making his wife smirk at him before he tells a steaming Professor McGonagall: "I mean that I already told you earlier that Rin-Gin is a Cooper, not a Potter and that he is my son. Also, he was born in Paris, not England."

"And what proof exactly do you have to sustain that this is Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape then tries and Rin-Gin asks: "Are you trying to deny that I just quoted something you said in the presence of another teacher at the time, Professor? Are you really – wait, I forgot, you will do anything to lie the blame wherever it doesn't belong."  
The man glares at Rin-Gin at hearing this and says: "Prove it." But Rin-Gin ignores the biting tone and says: "First year, you took five points from Gryffindor because I had my back to Neville when he forgot to take the Cure for Boils off of the fire before adding the porcupine quills, while he was partnered with Seamus and I with Ron."  
The man snarls at this silently, having apparently believed himself incapable of receiving any evidence from the lad, but Rin-Gin seems uncaring to this as he says: "Now this might not be all that big when concerning evidence, but I do have an iron-clad theory that makes you guilty of the current feud between the Lions and the Snakes."

"HOW! How am I guilty of that? How do you believe me responsible for something that has been going on for thousands of years?" Snape then jumps up as he snarls and Rin-Gin replies: "I don't hold you responsible for starting it, Professor, but for keeping it going when it should have been buried centuries ago."  
The sour man glares at the calm and tranquil Foxcoon and Rin-Gin goes on as she says: "It's quite simple, really. You treat Gryffindors like a bully, they hate you, but aren't stupid enough to go against you, so they attack your Snakes, who complain to you, making your treatment of the lions worse, making them hate you even more."  
At this the angry glare that Snape sends Rin-Gin changes from one of simple hatred to one of undeniable rage and while I have no doubt that the man is furious for how iron clad Rin-Gin's theory actually is, does he say: "In case –." But Rin-Gin seems to have thought ahead and interrupts the man as he says:  
"I know like no other that life isn't supposed to be fair or easy or even just a walk in the park, but that doesn't mean that when you were assigned the position of Head of Slytherin House, your job description told you to be rude, a bully or even ignorant to the health and safety of any students that aren't part of your own house.

And of that too I have several pieces of evidence and before you even start –." Here Rin-Gin does raise his voice for a second, shocking Snape as he had wanted to interrupt the Foxcoon and Rin-Gin says: "You are not the only one who I have evidence of bad or dangerous behavior against; you're just the most prominent currently present."  
The man grumbles at this and sits down before Rin-Gin takes a deep breath and sits back down as he says: "Either way, I will not be returning to Hogwarts, but I will show up at the Ministry for my hearing, simply because I wish to leave Hogwarts on my terms, not those of someone who is willing to slander a fifteen year old."  
And while some of those around us now cringe at the words, the tone itself having kept calm and peaceful, does Rin-Gin simply continue eating and while everyone now seems to settle down, Snape and McGonagall both having a look on their face that proves that neither is willing to let these matters go anytime soon.

Yet Rin-Gin ignores this, taking a few bites of his meal before he says: "Also, you all might want to remain after dinner, I have some more news, which comes from Gringotts directly that I wish to discuss you and which is why William made sure to call all of you without alerting Dumbledore of him wanting all of you present."  
And while quite a few members of the Order now look at me shocked, do I just focus on being there as a silent support for Rin-Gin and when dinner is over, does mum make sure all of the empty plates, cups, goblets, pots and pans are in the sink, a wave of her wand charming it all to wash itself before everyone refocuses on Rin-Gin.

The young Foxcoon had started a conversation between himself, his dad and Sirius and while we all looks at the conversing trio, does Sly say: "Then it's agreed. You and Bentley will both be Rin-Gin's godfathers and you will help me train Rin-Gin as a proper Heir to a powerful house, while Bentley helps him become a Master Thief."  
And while many eyes widen around the room, do Rin-Gin and Sirius nod and does Rin-Gin hug his father and say: "Thanks dad, Sirius has done so much for me and I can tell that you really care for Bentley, but –." But then the turtle in question interrupts the lad and says: "But I'd be a horrible godfather if I didn't rely on help."  
Making the three men next to him laugh at his little humor before Snape says: "Potter, we're waiting." But Rin-Gin just ignores him and the man snarls: "Potter!" Only to be ignored again. Then Ronald snickers and says: "Rin-Gin, you're keeping everyone waiting here, mate. Cut it out and tell them the news, will you?"

And while Snape sends my younger brother an angry glare that tells him to stay out of it, does Rin-Gin crane himself to see Ron and say: "Sure Ron, sorry about that." Making Snape almost get a jetlag, he turns his head back so swiftly and Rin-Gin takes a deep breath before he says: "My news that I have to share – isn't good."  
Instantly he has everyone's interest and he says: "I heard this tale first and foremost from a Goblin, who is also a High-Master for Gringotts and who acknowledged both my Potter and my Cooper Heritage. It is the honest truth and – well, it – it puts a legendary tale – in a very bad light but it also has a link to my new looks."  
Some of those around me nod, most of them looking intrigued while some of them look worried, but just when Rin-Gin wants to continue talking, does Sirius lie a sudden hand on his arm and say: "Another floo user." Making everyone turn to the fireplace, of which the magic seems to be fighting whoever tries to get through.

Sirius runs over and taps his wand on the mantle before an angry glare slowly grows to show on his face, the anger building and turning into a rage that I have only ever seen on my own mother's face and while he nearly breaks his wand in his own death-grip, does he tap the fireplace again, his magic blocking the passage.  
"Who was it, Black? A death Eater? Malfoy, perhaps?" Moody asks, having stumped over when he saw the glare grow on Sirius's face, but the Dog Animagus shakes his head and says: "No, it was someone even worse. It was our hidden Pettigrew." Shocking everyone before Harry makes the entire room go silent as he says:  
"I don't know whether to call this interruption a blessing for bringing the news so easily or a curse seeing how hard it is explaining all of this in the first place." And while many of those around me look at him shocked, does Emmeline ask: "Wait, we really have a hidden Pettigrew amongst us? Another traitor?"

And Sirius, Sly, Carmelita, Bentley, Murray, Rin-Gin and I myself all nod, our united agreement shocking many before McGonagall asks: "Who?" And Rin-Gin retorts: "What was the one reason you never suspected Pettigrew?" And while the woman looks at him, does she say: "Because he showed to have no magical talent at all."  
Rin-Gin nods, his face tinged in effort and he says: "He pretended to be weak and soft, which is why you underestimated him and it was so easy for him to win all of your trust. His reputation was based on his weakness. However, the reputation of our hidden Pettigrew is an even better one – because of its incredible power."  
Many of those around him now look at each other in confusion and worry and Rin-Gin says: "First of all, it's none of those currently present. Second of all, who is the one person you would always expect to only do what is best for each and everyone here?" And slowly but surely do I see realization appear on everyone's faces.

"No! No, it – it can't be." McGonagall says and then Snape snarls: "What evidence do you have to sustain this, Potter?" But Rin-Gin looks at McGonagall and asks: "Professor, what reason could I possibly have to go against the one man that was willing to stand up for me in front of the Minister For Magic himself?"  
And while Snape is again furious at being ignored, does McGonagall whiten even more before Rin-Gin goes on and says: "High-Master Rigslow told me that, three days before Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald, my great-grandfather swore he would be the one to kill Grindlewald and avenge his murdered partner.  
The partner was a Goblin, so I doubt High-Master Rigslow would lie about something like this, however, while Dumbledore gained fame for his defeat of Grindlewald, did my family – my old, adopted family – gain popularity, name and fortune by becoming known as Friends to Gringotts, both my great, my grand and my father."

This makes many people share shocked looks and Rin-Gin asks: "Did James, Charlus and the late Lord Potter not represent the Goblin Nation whenever and wherever possible?" And many of those that must have known either James or Charlus Potter now nod, their wide eyes turning back to normal as they do and Rin-Gin says:  
"Being a Friend to the Goblins automatically allows one to get a certain amount of money per month for representing them in front of the Wizarding world and so, while Dumbledore's name made him greatly-respected, he never gained the fortune that my family made. Yet he was there when the Potters got a chance to have their line ended."  
"He heard the reason You-Know-Who was after you and your adopted parents." McGonagall mutters and while this shocks me and makes Rin-Gin tense for a short second, does he shake his head and say: "He was there – when Lady Lillian admitted that an accident in her fourth year made her incapable of bearing a child."

And while shock almost takes all of the oxygen out of the room as at least half the group gasp loudly, do the eyes of mostly Snape, Remus and McGonagall widen before Snape asks: "Lily was infertile?" His tone and the usage of Lady Potter's first name catching my attention and Rin-Gin's as well who gazes at him as he nods and says:  
"She was and, probably because they trusted Dumbledore like everyone else does, did they go to him before meeting with the Goblins. He also –." Yet at this point does a new sound interrupt the young lad and the sound comes from Sirius, who is leaning against the wall next to the fireplace, his wand still in hand.  
The man draws everyone's attention due to the strange noise coming from his robe pocket, but the man himself seems careless as to the noise and plucks a simple pocket watch from the breast pocket of his robe, unclasping it and asking: "Yes?" His bored tone proving he's not in the mood for whoever is on the other line.

And that person is apparently Dumbledore as the man says: "Sirius, Grimmauld Place –." But then Sirius clasps the pocket watch closed again and throws it away, everyone looking shocked before he says: "I already heard the whole story from Bill, Sly and Rin-Gin. Do you really think I feel like listening to that guy?"  
And while the Cooper Gang smiles at their son's godfather in pride, does my mum bristle and say: "Sirius, that man is the leader of the Order. You are to –." But then Sirius sends her a questioning glance and says: "I already defaulted to the Cooper Order so I no longer answer to that man anymore. Sorry, Molly, try again."  
And the fact that this man defaulted to a different team, one of which the leader is actually the father of his own godson and is sitting at the same table as the rest of us seems to be the last shock for some of those around me as there are actually a few of the ladies of Sirius' age that pass out while everyone else looks at him flabbergasted.

 _ **Well, that's that.  
**_ _ **Harry has officially taken on the name Rin-Gin, no longer answers to his old name and Sirius is the first to have switched teams. But even with all the evidence that Rin-Gin and the Cooper Gang have to offer, will it be enough to break through the indescribable reputation of trust and respect that Dumbledore has gotten himself?  
**_ _ **Read on next month,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	7. And That Says Everything

_**Hey guys,  
**_ _ **Sorry that I left the last chapter at such a tense moment, it just felt right and I don't want these chapters to be too long, really. Chapter 03 alone has nine pages already and the whole story currently – this page included – consists of 40 pages. Like I said, I want to make this story a good one, but not an overly long one.  
**_ _ **You get that, good.**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 07  
**_ _ **And that says everything**_

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

I know I shocked a lot of people by telling them that I am no longer a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but after hearing that it was my own leader who kidnapped my godson and made me be the godfather of the wrong child, was the choice an easy one and was Sly only too eager to reward me for my loyalty and decision.  
The fact that I get to remain being godfather over someone who has changed in looks and who I actually had to miss out on seeing for almost as long as Sly himself did is a dream come true and one I feared I would lose if Harry – I mean Rin-Gin – were to ever find any kind of family connection with the Cooper Family.  
Yet both father and son had proven me that this fear was groundless and Rin-Gin and I had spend a lot of fun time together before dinner today, yet it's the way that he is telling his old teachers what he thinks of them and ignores Snape whenever the man calls him by his old name that makes me proud of still being his godfather.

I had been less pleased to find out that Dumbledore had tried getting into Headquarters tonight, which really doesn't make any sense as he hadn't been summoned and had been here for a meeting just the night before and when I discovered it was him trying to Floo over, did I instantly allow for the Family magic to ban him entrance.  
The man had then attempted to make me feel stupid and inferior by calling me on our united little device and making it sound as if it had been the house itself that had banned him entrance, yet I had shown him for once and for all where my colors and loyalties truly laid as I had closed the device and thrown it out.  
Molly had not taken lightly to this, but I had stopped caring for her opinion after sharing with Sly what she had been like over the last month or so and the man had reminded me that, while I didn't like my Heritage, I was still the Lord of this House and that, regardless of my family's reputation, deserved some form of respect.

Carmelita had then made me realize that I really did need to take control of my own life as she had sounded quite heartfelt when she said: "After all, at first I didn't accept Sly's ways of fighting for justice by being a Master Thief at all, but I did grow a great deal of respect and adoration for him and his ancestors over the years that passed.  
Sly's family may not always be one that is accepted by everyone, but their actions and what they have done for society does make them a line that is held in account and respect, even by those I fight against as a Law Defender." And those words had made me decide that I would give a whole new reputation to the name Black.  
My first action to see this done had been to denounce my membership with the Order of the Phoenix, this event being proven to have been done by my Order Communication device falling apart and detaching itself from my robe, before Sly had taken the Thievius Raccoonus and made me swear the Cooper Order Vow.  
This vow had been created by his Ancestor, yet Sly had tweaked it here and there after reading it through and had, once I had been heralded into the Cooper Order, been ordered that Rin-Gin and his entrance into the new life of a Cooper was to be my main priority until the little one's training had been fully completed.

Rin-Gin and I had both greatly enjoyed this order and Rin-Gin had even asked if I could be his silent guardian if he were to have to go outside for anything, such as Diagon Alley or the Ministry and while I had sworn myself to learn some coloring charms that could affect the fur of my Animagus form had Sly agreed with his son's request.  
Bentley had even gone a step further and had taken some old Black Family crests and turned one of them into an official Cooper Order badge, William then charming the front of the badge to show what the mission of said member was with the tap of a wand, something everyone had thought very thoughtful and very helpful.  
I then decide to prove that I am a member of the Cooper Order and with a simple shrug of the shoulders make my robe fall off of my shoulders, revealing my skin-tight black shirt with the silver and blue badge attached just below my left shoulder and I take my wand out of my belt before tapping the badge.

The badge itself has a Raccoon's face with two different canes crossed over each other behind the face and has my name written in gold in the blue colored raccoon's face, yet the stone melts at the tap of my wand and the words change, turning from _Sirius Black_ into _Guard Rin-Gin_ before they change back to my name.  
Everyone looks at the badge in shock and I say: "Carmelita already promised to have Interpol review my case. Since I never got a trial and since Interpol actually works for the United Nations, does Carmelita's position top that of Fudge and will Fudge have to give in if Carmelita demands to take over my case, which she will."  
Everyone looks shocked and I smirk as I say: "And they haven't even been here for over 24 hours." Making many of those that haven't passed out in shock share shocked glances with each other before Rin-Gin takes the floor, his face passive, but his eyes proving silently how badly he wished he didn't have to do this.  
Feeling for the Little Coon as Sly and I have started calling him, do I turn solemn as I turn my focus his way, many of those around me following my example, which makes the rest follow theirs and Rin-Gin says: "Look, I don't like what I'm about to say and what I already said anymore than the next person, but let's face facts here, people.

There's loyalty and there's utter devotion. Loyalty is where you know you can trust on someone. Where you feel that person will help you when there's something that bothers you or that you just can't solve. When you are facing a problem that you feel is better suited for that other person than for you yourself.  
Devotion is a different matter as that can make you make a very dangerous mistake. It can make you cloud your own judgment and make you think that the person you're devoted to can do no wrong. That they're some sort of god or ultimate being. That them being anything but the epitome of goodness is preposterous."  
At this, while many look shocked at how well Rin-Gin can word these two matters, do his friends smile widely, Hermione actually having her head leaning on one of her hands and her face a large smile, proving she has been heard her best friend giving speeches before and that she enjoys hearing them more often.

Then Rin-Gin goes on and says: "Devotion is what Dumbledore desires and it's just not right as he already acquired it. Fudge may have picked the wrong topic, but he at least realizes that Dumbledore is human and can make mistakes. That Dumbledore has the ability to be wrong about something. Like I said, he just chose the wrong topic."  
And while I hate what consequences this chosen topic will have, do I still agree with Rin-Gin and he says: "People make mistakes and Dumbledore is still human. I'm not trying to make you turn against him, make you hate him or even make you think I want him dead or anything. I just want to prove he was the one that kidnapped me.  
And I can." Rin-Gin ends and while many are now either worried and doubtful or shocked, does William step forward and place a small glass container in the middle of the table, drawing his wand and casting several Runic spells all over the container, causing for the blue, silver and grey aura within it to shine with something.  
A certain kind of magic that seems different from the aura itself and seems made out of several runes that are highly different from the ones Bill is casting as if they aren't drawn or created runes, but rather runes that belong to someone, making me realize that I am actually looking at someone's magical Signature.

Everyone looks at this in shock, yet Rin-Gin looks from the container to his two teachers and strongly asks: "Professor McGonagall, am I correct to assume that you recognize that magical signature?" And the wide-eyed, devastated look that is shown on the woman's face as she gazes at the container speaks volumes to everyone.  
Knowing right now that Dumbledore just lost his most loyally devoted partner and supporter, do I squash down the small twinge of pity I feel for the man and let it be merged with the pity I feel for the woman, who must be feeling as if her whole world just crashed down on her, seeing for how long she has supported the ancient man.  
Yet I seem not to be the only one who realizes this as Rin-Gin reaches across the table and says: "I understand your pain, professor, and I really didn't mean to hurt you, but I just didn't know any other way to prove my case. Dumbledore kidnapped me and when Lily and James died, did he take over the Potter Family.  
He cursed me to make certain any mail I got from Gringotts got redirected and has been in control of my adopted family's fortune, inheritance and assets ever since. The Goblins only found out this morning and they are still investigating what Dumbledore did with it and how it connects to what the Potters do and do not stand for."

And William nods at this, having gotten this report himself when Fleur came back from work and the look that had been on the Veela's face had not been pleasant, proving that what had already been discovered was more aimed at the latter, which in the eyes of people like Malfoy would have made Dumbledore even more of a disgrace.  
"Mr. Cooper, how much do you already know about the Headmaster's actions?" Professor McGonagall then asks, her voice proving easily how she is trying to lash onto a new source of strength and respect to keep her steady and while Rin-Gin looks at her in worried care, does his voice soften as he tells her:  
"Enough to know that Dumbledore and his Order shouldn't be the Leading Party against Voldemort. I know that man is just too far gone in his age, his sanity and several other factors of his life to continue leading us and that, with how he currently thinks and behaves, he's just as much a danger to society as Voldemort will be.  
He and Dumbledore are pretty much the epitomes of Light and Darkness, but where Voldemort kills, tortures and endangers whoever he feels is unworthy of the world he desires to make, is Dumbledore ruthless and manipulative and is he actually capable of making all his actions look good, even those that reek of dark magic and danger.

However, the biggest problem that they pose is their power. Both of them are extremely powerful and that has gone to their heads and to those of the rest of the world. All of England fears Voldemort so much they don't even dare say his name 14 years after he vanished, yet Dumbledore is seen as some sort of saint that can't do wrong.  
They are considered all across our country to be the epitomes – the embodiments – of Light and Darkness and that's what makes them dangerous. Light and Darkness deserve to exist, they need to, for balance to keep the world going. But if both parties appear on stage at the same time – you get trouble, especially with these two."  
By now many of those around us are wide eyed, all of them shocked at how well Rin-Gin is explaining the problem to them, while the kids are all smiling widely, their excitement easy to read off of their faces and Ron having even filled up several glasses of Pumpkin Juice for him and the others while they listen.

"These kind of power houses, these epitomes of Light and Darkness, are exactly the reason my family – my birth family – exists in the first place. Because where people like Merlin, Gryffindor and Dumbledore are epitomes of Light, Slytherin, Morgana and Voldemort of Darkness, are the Coopers the Epitomes of Neutrality.  
And while we are so, do I doubt many of you even know who the Coopers are, let alone what we do, how we do it, why we do it or where we even live. Am I right?" Rin-Gin then asks, his tone easy and fun and while Snape had wanted to interrupt, does the man close his mouth at the end, grumbling to himself as he admits Rin-Gin to be right.  
Others are without these anger issues and happily nod and mutter with each other as they agree with Rin-Gin, who then continues and says: "Professor, my family goes far back, really far. The first known Cooper was born in the sands of Ancient Egypt and became famous by stealing from corrupt Pharaohs and rich Noblemen.

He was famous over doing the wrong thing against people who were already doing bad things themselves. That is an act of neutrality and something my family has strived for ever since. Heck, the famous Muggle fairytale of Robin Hood is actually depicting one of my ancestors, Sir Galleth Cooper and the Cooper Order."  
This makes Hermione and several other Muggleborn or Raised look at my little Godson in great fascinated shock and Rin-Gin says: "What I'm trying to say is that while my family has definitely left their marks on the long line of history, there are just as many Coopers that are total Nobodies, but that still did the right thing.  
My family and I will always fight for justice and I only want to continue where they left off. But while I am sure that I can't do something like that by myself, am I not like Dumbledore or Voldemort where I demand of people to follow me, to consider me their hero or their leader or to only do what I think is the right thing.  
I expect them to aid me, to tell me when my plans are right or wrong and – most importantly – to help me make sure I do my family proud. The Coopers have, many times in the past, fought against Criminals of epic proportions and right now – I'm up against two of the greatest powerhouses Great Britain has ever seen.

And I need your help." My little godson ends his spiel, his shoulders shrugging helplessly at the end and his whole stance showing how he is someone that wants to do the right thing, but doesn't quite seem to know how to do this and that is what touches me the most; Rin-Gin's born Leadership and his inborn respect for others.  
Everyone around me looks at the lad in shock and I hear Fred whisper: "Man, we have got to buy a Pensive." To which the other Weasley kids nod and Rin-Gin turns red, while the comment also seems to shock many of those around me out of their fascinated stupors and causes for one of them to respond quite intriguingly.  
Kingsley stands up from where he is seated about ten seats away from Rin-Gin and his family and starts to clap softly, his applause getting harder with each slap and those sitting near him, Tonks and Emmeline, joining him, both of the ladies standing up as well and happily clapping, Tonks' hair turning an excited bright yellow.

Other witches and wizards follow their lead and after about a minute or two is a good 90% applauding, the other ten percent either whispering amongst each other, having yet to be woken from fainting or just sitting in their place and sulking, although Snape seems to be the only one who is part of the latter group.  
Shaking my head at the immature adult, do I turn back to Rin-Gin, the way he tries to stand strong and accept the praise, while the fur on his cheeks and to the back of his face has turned from orange brown to a deep red an amusing sight to behold, but then suddenly do I feel the magic of the outside wards being breached harshly.  
A tremor runs through the entire house, making everyone who has stood up wobble in their places and scream, some of them reaching for the table to sturdy their stance while Tonks is the first of a few to fall over and when I look up, do I tap my wand against the wall, my magic allowing me to see what the walls block from my view.

And the sight that greets me is one that annoys me, makes me break the connection between my wand and the wall and makes me ask: "So, who here will join me, denounce Dumbledore's Order and become members of the new Cooper Order. Understand that you won't have to fight in the war to be part of this Order."  
And instantly the twins, Ron, Hermione and Ginny rush for their friend, Molly standing up to protest, but I stop her and say: "They won't fight, Molly. Rin-Gin will just keep them close as friends and advisors. They won't fight." The woman nods and Sly leads all five of them through the acceptance oath and ritual in lightning speed.  
Remus is next to take the ritual, yet Rin-Gin seems not to have forgotten his reason for distrusting the man as he adds a clause of constant contact and communication to the oath, my friend turning red as he realizes this, but responding to it by adding vigor and strength to his voice as he swears to this part of the oath.

Tonks and Kingsley then follow my lupine friend and Molly, Arthur and Bill follow them. After this, while the tremors of the house become more violent as proof of Dumbledore's fight against my family wards, do more and more people stand up and move over, so many of them doing so that I lose sight of who follows who.  
Yet while this happens and while some of those around me wake their fainted friends, do I know that we need to hurry as Snape's seat is empty, yet I didn't see him join Minerva when she approached Rin-Gin for her turn, Rin-Gin making sure to add the clause of her listening to those loyal to her to her own personalized oath.  
Then, just when almost everyone, bar a select few who were doubtful and muttered that they needed time to think, have retaken their seats does Minerva notice the absence of her colleague, only seconds before the tremors finally stop, yet while mostly everyone seems pleased about this, do I shake my head at it.

I then sigh, yet this goes unnoticed as Sly is this time the one taking the stage as he stands up and says: "I just want to thank all those that decided to join our new Cooper Order and for all those that didn't I only have one request. If you chose to stay with Dumbledore, then please do not cooperate in his plans regarding my son.  
I have nothing against you, your loyalty or your indecisiveness, I just don't want to fight anyone of you in order to keep my son in my life. Now that my friends and I know that Magic exists we have an extra sense of security that we can keep our son close and that is practically all we want, so please – don't stop us."  
And while Rin-Gin looks at his dad in pure pride, just like Bentley, Murray and Dimitri and while Carmelita gazes at her husband with a look of everlasting love and pride, do those that didn't take the Oath nod in understanding, most of them proving themselves to be parents as well by the way they look at the Raccoon.

But then the atmosphere of pride and happiness is ruined as the man who started all of this rushes into the room, his ruffled appearance shocking many of those around us while the way that he furtively looks around the room with a look of anger gets noticed by myself, Bill, Kingsley, Moody and Remus, none of us liking it.  
Snape follows the elder man at a more sedated pace, the victorious smirk he throws me and Rin-Gin answered by Rin-Gin throwing him a _'What's your problem'_ look, while I myself just turn my eyes skyward and think: "Big baby." Part of me hoping that Snape is currently reading my mind as his actions really are just juvenile.  
The man glares at me, but whether this is because of my lack of response to his actions or because he did indeed read my mind does not bother me as I am currently waiting how Dumbledore will respond to the Cooper Gang being here. And just when I think this, do the eyes of the elder man fall on my Godson and his family.  
The way that the man whitens upon seeing this says everything and I quickly spot Moody, Kingsley and Bill reaching for their wands while I myself keep my wand close to the wall, ready to use Black family magic in case Dumbledore asks for it and then the man seems to lose his composure as he asks: "How did they get here?"

And that says everything.

* * *

 _ **Wow, Dumbledore flipped.  
**_ _ **Only problem? The reason that the Goblins believed Dumbledore to have for his actions aren't really his motive. I decided to change the motive to something that connects this story with my older Sly Cooper-Harry Potter crossover. Anyway, next chapter Dumbledore's thoughts as he discovers how much loyalty he has left.  
**_ _ **See yah then,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	8. All Plans Come To An End

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to thank Mizzrazz72 for thinking up an extra reason for Dumbledore to want to kidnap Rin-Gin as it allowed me to think of a actual extra motive for the man to have. That's right, until his review, I was a little blank on what other motive Dumbles could have had. I wanted him to have one, but didn't know what.  
**_ _ **Thanks Mizzrazz72,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 08  
**_ _ **All Plans Come To An End**_

 _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

This cannot be happening. Those two cannot take back their son. That little brat has to be Potter, only Potter and his blood needs to power up the power of the Potter family, the same power that, had James Potter had his way, would have watered down thanks to him bonding with that worthless, overly intelligent Mudblood, Evans.  
Yes, I know that I publicly support Muggleborns and whatnot, but like so many other Purebloods do I not accept for Muggleborns to bond with Purebloods. There are enough Muggleborns in the world, why should they bond with the true Purebloods, when they can bond together and make Halfbloods and then Purebloods?  
This was something that I never accepted, yet through my position as Headmaster had I for the longest time hoped to manipulate the masses – the teenage masses – into the right kind of bonds and for the longest time this had worked, yet then James Christian Potter just had to go and ruin that by falling for the Mudblood Evans.

However, sometime after their wedding had they discovered something that made me feel confident that Destiny was on my side as an attack that I had kept from the public in 1974 had actually caused for the Mudblood to become infertile, making it so that, had it been up to fate, the Potter Line would end with them.  
Now on one hand I had sincerely wanted to cause something that would further ensure this, something that would, if possible, further bring out the terror aspect of the war between myself and Voldemort, yet I also felt I had something else to take care of; a title that had been given to James' grandfather when it deserved to be mine.  
Friend Of The Goblins. A title James' grandfather had gotten because he honored the dumb creature he had fought with against Grindlewald and the fact that, even now, the Goblins are refusing to grant me this title, regardless of the fact that Grindlewald had killed more of their kind than my own, which is not really a fact.

However, after hearing that I would not get this title, that it had gone to someone other than me, had I researched ways I could increase my chances to get the title and this had made me discover something I decided to use when Lily and James came to me with the request to help them continue the line of thieves, also known as House Potter.  
It had been almost too easy to find out where the so-called Cooper line lived, even if it had been hard to actually find the place itself and getting in had taken me sometime, but fate had definitely been on my side – or so I had believed back then – as me getting into the so-called Hide-out had happened after the Coopers got their heir.  
I had found the Hid-out when the Cooper wife gave birth and managed to sneak in without a trace or evidence left that it was me a week after the little brat had been born. After kidnapping him, had I travelled with a mix of Muggle vehicles and Magical forms of transport to make sure neither the Coopers or wizards could find me.

Then I had used the same magic I had used to beat Grindlewald, namely the Dumbledore Family Runeral Magic, to cloak the disgusting little critter and change him into someone who I knew the Potter pair would love and to my utter delight had they then blood-adopted the brat, further strengthening my cloaking magic.  
Yet, the true reason I felt ecstatic that they had done so, was because it gave me a sliver of access to the Potter fortune and I had, one year and three months later, used this to convince the Wizarding World that I had protected Harry Potter to the best of my ability when leaving him with Muggles that no one knew about.

The funniest part of it all is that, after doing so, I cast a charm on Lily's memory to make everyone believe that she had a sister who hated her when the truth was that I had, in the week the Potters were down under, questioned several Muggles on their reaction were they discover about Magic and had found the perfect pair.  
Petunia and Vernon Dursley were in major financial trouble after almost breaking their parents down with funds for their wedding and Vernon's job just wasn't enough to continue paying for their bill now that they had a son as well, yet Petunia had only studied how to be a house-wife and had no degree needed for a proper job.  
I had told the two of them of magic, of Gringotts and of the Potters and when I did, had the two only been too happy to agree with my plans in return that they were allowed to use the Potter fortune to pay for whatever they and their son might need, something I had only too happily agreed to in return for some of my own demands.

All of it had been part of my plan, because I knew darn well that the Potters weren't stupid enough to risk their son's godfather's future with something as dangerous as the task of Secret Keeper, yet I had cursed Peter Pettigrew upon his graduation with a timed Darkness Growth spell – my own creation – and had let it off on Halloween.  
Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters, Lily and James had died and Harry (cough, cough Rin-Gin, cough, cough) had been left with Muggles, who had been paid more than their loans and bills required as long as they kept magic away from the brat until the time was right and turned him meek, in need of love and, most notably, malleable.

The right time had been the boy's eleventh birthday and when Harry had come into Hogwarts had I felt sure I could further my plans and so I further started casting dark spells on several other people such as Voldemort's spirit, Quirrell, Lockhart, Severus, redoing my spell on Pettigrew and even Crouch in the 1st week of last year.  
All of this was with the intent to, as much as I hated to admit it, make the boy use his Cooper heritage to survive so many dangerous encounters he would feel obliged to take down Voldemort once and for all before he would marry Ginny Weasley, a girl from a Pureblood family that I believed loyal only to my own person.  
Yes, the boy is actually a Raccoon-Fox hybrid, but he is also the blood-adopted Heir of the most powerful human family known to Gringotts and that is my most important reason to bond these two people together; because the Weasleys would be the perfect candidates to make Harry speak out in my name after I pass away.  
This fact would then make sure that my plans, my beliefs and my ideals would be lived up to and would influence at least two or three more generations under me; Harry's kids, grandkids and – if the boy somehow gets to reach my age – even his grandkids and by the time this happened, would my memory be immortal.

"Seriously Tom, why want to be immortal when you can make your plans and beliefs immortal through those under and younger than you. Idiot muck of a wizard." I had thought whenever thinking of my plans, but now, standing in what I believed was the Hideout of my greatest accomplishment, do I feel those idea scatter.  
All of them seem to stand on the verge of being destroyed and while I am glad to have the utter loyalty of a man who's life I actually ruined as a teen, can I not help but wonder what happened to the loyalty spell I have been casting onto Minerva since leaving Potter with the Dursleys as the woman is just sitting there.  
And to make matters even worse, does she wear a, to me, unknown badge on her forest green robe and a quick look around the room proves that many more of those around me are also wearing the badges, the sight of these badges on the robes of all Weasley kids making me feel as if another blow has been dealt to my plans.

"I can't lose them, I can't. The future, my future, my future as an eternal memory of the perfect ideals and beliefs depends on them. Why? Why is Molly not using those drugged ingredients I keep sending her? Why didn't she use them when the brat arrived here? If she had, those two would – wait, who are that turtle, hippo and iguana?"  
And only then do I notice that the pink hippo that had been with the other beasts has apparently gotten over his shock at hearing me scream and to my worry does he actually dress himself like what Muggles call wrestlers, which I know is people who fight and hurt each other on a profession base for actual payment – and with talent.  
And while the fat thing only reaches halfway up my beard, can I tell that not all of his build exists out of just the fat weight that defines him as a hippo and the anger that burns in his eyes as he approaches me, slamming one of his fists in the other gloved hand makes me wonder if it would be considered acceptable to pull out my wand.

Yet Severus seems to recognize the threat as well as he has already drawn his wand and hisses: "Back, you filthy beast." Yet while many stand up at this insult, including the filthy Cooper beasts, does the stunner that Severus shoots at the mammal indeed hit him, but does it only make his next step falter for only a few seconds.  
Severus reels back with his wand in shock at seeing this and then the hippo asks: "Is that the best you've got? I've felt blows from dumbass night guards that hurt more than that. Here, let me prove you what is real pain." And to my shock does the hippo punch his fist straight into Severus' stomach with incredible force.  
Enough even that Severus doesn't just double over, but gets shot back like he wanted to try and do to the animal, his back hitting the china closet with great power and the china breaking either against his back or falling off shelves and breaking on his head, making me and a few others cringe, while the man sags down out cold.  
The hippo snorts at seeing this and when I look at him, does he say: "Weakling, I was just warming up." And while, for the first time in forever, I feel fear for the actual so-called Cooper Gang, do I suddenly feel something very small and made of metal hitting me in the back, before blackness overcomes me.

* * *

 _ **And that is that!  
**_ _ **A further look into what made Dumbledore kidnap Rin-Gin, change him into Harry and – wait, WHAT? The Dursleys aren't related to Lily? Lily never had a sister? Yep! I decided to give a really nasty twist to the whole Dursleys-Aren't-Harry's-Relatives idea, either way, more nasty than the fact that Harry is really Rin-Gin.  
**_ _ **Did you like it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Bentley used a Stun dart, nothing more.**_


	9. Who Do We Prosecute?

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So with this chapter, we're going to make a time jump to the actual hearing/trial that Harry had in the OotP book, only this time, because Harry is Rin-Gin, is he already prepared for the shenanigans of his enemies, so he – to put in a really bad pun, given the situation – pulls a Dumbledore and arrives early.  
**_ _ **Sorry, bad pun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 09  
**_ _ **Who Do We Prosecute?**_

 _ **Rin-Gin's POV**_

"Fudge is such a simpleton. As if he expects me to be three hours late to my own hearing. What? Does he think I think so high of myself that I even own enough of the Ministry to decide when I want to have my hearing? Who does he think I am? Dumbledore?" Yet this thought makes a shiver of cold run down my spine.  
After Uncle Murray knocked out Snape and Uncle Bentley took out Dumbledore with a Stun Dart on his Dart Pistol, did we drug the both of them with a heavy dose of Bentley's self-invented Sleep gas, which has been keeping both of them asleep and in dream land for the last several days, which allowed us to plan ahead.

At first a few members of our new Cooper Order desired on revenge for the sleighs made against their leader and my family, yet this time I decided to chose my mother's side of the family over my father's and after some convincing, did the rest of the Cooper Order agree, Sirius being the first and doing something terrific.  
The man actually used the same statement I had used to keep him from killing Pettigrew and that had done the job. None of the Cooper Order members wanted to smudge up the memory of my adopted parents and none of them believed that either Lily or James would have wanted them to kill, not even in their name or honor.  
Of course, I have no doubt that Snape probably thinks different, believing that Lily would love anyone standing up for her like that and that James would have been arrogant enough to order others to do so, yet the beliefs of the soon to be ex-Potions Master mean nothing to me anymore – unlike his more recent future.

And that brings me back to where I am now, standing in a lift with the glamour back on my person, but then enchanted to fit a simple bracelet I am wearing on my wand arm, while in my wand hand I actually hold James' invisibility cloak, complete with a little surprise for the Ministry, of which the results still astound me.  
It had been something decided by all of us, because while I was willing to use my mum's side of the family when it came to justice, was I still my father's son and together with Uncle Bentley and Remus, who over the last few days I have come to know enough to be on first name basis, did we come up with a mean little scheme.  
By now I have no doubt that the end result of this scheme will rock the wizarding world as we speak and while I strongly believe that Fudge might try and work this into his own benefit, do I only care for two things; to get revenge on those who have wronged me, but to keep to every aspect of the law while I'm at it.

And being the son of a famous Master Thief and the best Inspector the people of Interpol have ever seen definitely helps with that, yet I show none of this as I step out of the elevator, nod at Mr. Weasley who pretended to be my guide while he actually guided more than just me and then enter the courtroom appointed to me.  
"You're late." I instantly hear, the triumph coming through the voice making me squint my eyes with glee as I say: "Actually, according to the information I received from those in control of my case, I am exactly –." A quick peek at my new watch as I say: "Seven minutes and – twenty-four seconds early. Sorry, Minister."  
And while the man himself sputters at my precision of timing, do I smirk and walk into the courtroom, giving curt nods to those of equal parties to my own family beliefs and polite, acceptable ones to those whose families had long ago made alliances with the Potter line, but then the fun begins for me as a woman asks:

"Potter, what are you carrying there?" And while I have to work real hard not to snicker as I decided to take both my cloak and a – ahem – _backpack_ with me, do I then raise my arm holding the cloak and ask: "What, this? Just a little gift from me to the world, but that's not important yet, my dear lady, so no worries. No worries."  
The woman nods, apparently a little thrown off by how friendly and calm I sound as I speak to her and then the one boy who will soon wish he was Pettigrew at the wand's ends of Sirius and Remus, speaks up and asks: "And that backpack of yours? Did you by chance think you could come here with some _evidence_ or something?"

"Yes." I say, the single word sounding simple, yet resounding through the entire room and silencing the honing, laughing tone the boy had spoken with and then I turn to Fudge as I say: "Furthermore, do I not recall any reviews on cases where the court scribe actually spoke, so please tell yours to refrain from doing so."  
The man looks shocked, whereas the boy himself looks furious, but I ignore this as I turn to the people in the courtroom and say: "Ladies and Gentlemen, like I said. I have evidence to fight my case and prove my innocence. And yes, I know what you are all thinking. What kind of evidence could that be. Well, allow me ask a question back.

 _What purpose has the Patronus charm?"_ Everyone looks at each other and I smile as I say: "The only, currently known purpose – is a Dementor. And yes, Minister, I know your thoughts, yet I have a counterstatement to your statement that Muggles cannot see Dementors. They cannot see them, but they can feel their effects."  
At this the Minister looks flabbergasted, whereas the woman wearing the worst set of pink robes the world of color designing has ever seen suddenly turns tense with a strange sense of worry that my keen eye picks up on before I fake to pull something from my backpack. Fake as I actually get handed the item by my backpack.

This makes me hold back a large grin with great trouble, yet while I had hung the Invisibility Cloak on one of the chains on the chair in the middle of the room before turning to the people around me, do I now unroll the roll of parchment that was handed to me and say: "I have here, for you all to read, Dudley Dursley's statement."  
And instantly it looks as if all air has left the two people sitting next to Percy Weasley who has wide eyes as he looks at the scroll in my hands before looking between me and his boss, as if asking the man for guidance when his only job is to scribble down everything that happens here, making me want to shake my head at him.  
Yet instead of that, do I happily remember how I got this scroll and that is thanks to my so-called backpack as the backpack, Alastor Moody, Bill and Professor McGonagall had travelled together to Privet Drive to get this statement in return for the revelation that I will never return to them as I no longer belong with them.  
The three Muggles had almost bodily thrown my backpack and co out of the house after hearing this, yet Dudley had stopped them and proven me that the Dementors had actually done a number on him as he had convinced his parents to let my backpack and friends stay before giving his full statement – which I now have with me.

I then take a deep breath and say: "I'm not quite sure why our esteemed Minister seems shocked that I have something like this, but I can already tell you, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot; this is a very legitimate witness statement and my backpack will be the one to prove that to you." Rattling and confusing those around me.  
Yet these words are also a cue to my backpack itself and to the shocked eyes of everyone around me, does the item itself unfurl itself from my back and from around my arms and change into my gorgeous fox of a mother, who had used the finest of yoga to keep herself portraying as my backpack in order to sneak in with me.  
It had been something my mother was none too pleased with, yet I had convinced her that a united approach from both my parental sides would work best and because we both knew my father would either lose his cool before the cue or get arrested for his crimes, had the fox settled for going with me instead of my dad.

She then climbs off my back and gives me a kiss on the cheek, which shocks quite a few of those around us and then, before anyone can really comprehend what is happening, has she flashed them her Interpol Inspector's Badge and says: "Inspector Carmelita Montoya Cooper Fox of Interpol, official Inspector for this here client."  
And just by a single look at the front row at the top part of the audience do I feel like I've already won, cause the two who are probably the cause for all of this – especially the woman as no sane person should be able to stand wearing that much pink – look as if they were Death Eaters on Halloween Night.  
By now I really want to shake my head at the both of them, but then one of the elder looking gents catches onto the little hint my mother threw into her opening statement, the little bit of bait that she threw at them, and asks: "Forgive me for asking, Inspector Cooper-Fox, but – ehm – well, don't you mean case instead of client?"

My mother shakes her head and says: "No, because Interpol has already taken the case onto their shoulders, researched and reviewed it all and claimed this boy here innocent of all charges, under guise of the Clause for Self Defense in Case of Emergency or Danger. The boy's case is cleared, his record cleaned up.  
However, I travelled with him, because of his little gift to all of you. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I am here today on orders of Chief Charles Barkley to address to you a case that Interpol itself has dubbed worthy of Fiendish Five level of dangerous and that Interpol has requested by dealt by both parties of justice today."  
"And you think you can just barge in and expect us to accept these so-called orders?" Fudge suddenly asks and mum retorts: "No, I think I can come in here and prove you that you have an even bigger enemy than some fifteen year old you think yourself powerful enough to slander, which Chief Barkley wants to speak with you about."  
"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?" The man now almost shouts, yet mum remains calm, which I find incredible seeing her actual temper and she asks: "Depends. Are you the same person who is calling a teenager a liar on the return of he who cost said boy his parents? If so, then yes, I guess I am."

And while my mum actually admits to the so-called threat, does this fall on deaf ears as practically everyone in the room turns stiff with shock when they realize the truth behind my mum's words, making me hit myself on the head and feel relieved that I won't be meeting anymore wizards during my upcoming years of training.

Then mum returns to the seat with the chains and starts to undo the knot that allowed me to carry it and its little package as she says: "And now ladies and gentlemen, as I present you the evidence to prove we have a case of much greater altitude on our hands than some Underage magic, I can only ask you this."  
And with that, does she untie the knot, making a sleeping Dumbledore and strongly snoring Snape, which makes me glad for the soundproof charm we had casted on the cloak beforehand, roll out of the cloak and onto the stone floor, causing all eyes around me to widen in incredulity and shock as my mum calmly asks:

"Who do we prosecute?"

 _ **Cornelius' POV**_

"This is possibly the biggest and most confusing turn of events I could have ever expected. How did Potter get in contact with Interpol? And why didn't Interpol just send one of their human Inspectors to support Potter's case? And most importantly – why – why would Potter want to see Dumbledore prosecuted of all people?"  
This is just a turn of events I had really never expected seeing how the two have been trying to install fear into the public for some time now with their ridiculous notions of You-Know-Who's return and so I can only ask one thing: "Mr. Potter, I – I don't get it. Why – why would you turn from the one man supporting your lies?"

To which, while the female vixen glares at me for some reason, the boy simply looks at me and says: "Because of two reasons. One, I never asked Dumbledore to use my name to further the claims of Voldemort's return, yet that is the only thing he has been doing for the past two months, believing he has my consent, which he does not."  
This alone shocks me and while I wonder what else the man could have used to convince the public of this lie, does the boy go on: "Second, there is so much behind me and Dumbledore – and the Potters – that you don't know – well, I felt it only right to prosecute the man that didn't just ruin my reputation – but their lives as well.  
And now that we are on the topic. Minister, what reason exactly should I have to lie about the man that killed Lily and James Potter, the same Lily and James Potter who died saving my life?" And with that, that one single question, that one single fact put into an inquiry, do I feel not just like an idiot, but like an absolute bully.

The whole hall turns silent after gasping as even those who had been supporting me instead of Dumbledore – and even a few of those I had suspected were supporting Dumbledore instead of me – actually realize that the boy really doesn't – couldn't – have any reason to lie about a person who committed a crime like that.

This in itself makes me slowly move my head down until it lies in the palm of my hand, my eyes closed and my conscience screaming at me that I need to make this right. Yet it seems I don't even need to do anything to make amends as Potter's voice rings through the silent hall with a comforting tone as he says:  
"Minister, you may have forgotten that my past with Voldemort is linked with their deaths as well, but you didn't even really know Lily and James Potter. Dumbledore did and the fact that he used my words – without my consent – instead of their noble sacrifice to convince people proves how little he cares for exactly that; their sacrifice.  
He is the bigger culprit in this picture and Interpol has seen and recognized this fact and now requests of you and the Wizengamot to take action against this fact. And Snape? Well, it's no secret that he, James Potter and I hate each other, yet even when Interpol released the truth of Dumbledore to us, he still supported the man.  
So Interpol arrested him alongside Dumbledore and now – it's your turn." And with just those three words does Potter prove me something I could have never hoped for; even though I have been slandering and mocking him for a month and a half straight, the boy still trusts in me to do the right thing – and I won't fail him.

I look up from where I buried my face in my hand and gaze around the Wizengamot with determination, the same emotion shown all around me as I gaze at everyone seated around me, while Potter has moved to stand besides the vixen Interpol Inspector and I turn my gaze from my people to her as I say:  
"Lady Fox, you can be assured that these two will get the full brunt of the Wizengamot on their person." And while the fox grins at me with feral acceptance for this, making me suppress a small shiver, does she then shock everyone in the room for yet a second time since her unexpected arrival as she says:  
"Good, I expected no less for the man that dared to kidnap my son and turn him into your little hero." And while my eyes are wide with shock, do we all see the same thing happening before our very eyes; Harry Potter changing from his human looks into something that looks like a perfect mix of the female fox – and a male raccoon.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that happened!  
**_ _ **So, Carmelita has taken care of Rin-Gin's case, Fudge has realized his mistake regarding Rin-Gin's parents and Dumbledore and Snape – are in a ton of problems; Dumbledore especially. Next chapter will be Dumbledore's POV and will be the case itself. Of course he will try to talk himself out of trouble, but – yeah.  
**_ _ **Have fun trying,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	10. Setting Up The Cases

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to start this all by saying: I am SUPER excited about this chapter. I love Bashing and Dumbledore is a character I will never like, not in the HP Cannon or out of it and I love lots and lots of chapters that have Dumbledore Bashing, the same for Ron, Molly, Ginny, Bellatrix and Umbridge Bashing.  
**_ _ **However, a few characters that I never want to see bashed are the Weasley Twins, Harry, Remus and Sirius as I love the five of them just too much, which I am sure you can see no matter which story of mine you read. Also, while I am not against bashing, will Fudge play a large and supportive role in this story.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10  
**_ _ **Setting up The Cases**_

 _ **Amelia's POV**_

While I have always been pretty much neutral when it comes to the man that is now seated and for who we are waiting for him to awaken before we prosecute him, do I not believe we should do this because of Fudge's beliefs of the man, but do I still feel as if we are doing the right thing thanks to the speech of Inspector Fox.  
Yet it's not just her words that make me feel determined to see this through, but those of her son as well, even though until a few minutes ago I didn't even know the person who is now a Fox-Raccoon Hybrid was her son as, until he changed back, I believed the boy to be our national hero and the Heir to the Potter line.

This thought then reminds me of something and I cough to get the attention of the others before I ask: "Heir Fox, if you really are who you claim you are and Lord Dumbledore is really guilty of your kidnap as your mother implies, then what does that exactly mean for the fortune belonging to your former line and House?"  
The others look shocked that I am sounding so distrusted of what we just heard, yet the boy himself seems not at all effected as he smiles at me and says: "No need to worry, Madam Bones. My family and I have already visited Gringotts and the Goblins have accepted for my mother to take over the title of Lady Potter from me."  
To this I nod and then my partner on my right asks: "That is good to hear, but – seeing your new looks –." And while the man himself, who is Lord of a family that is smaller than mine in heritage and in alliance with my own leaves the question open, does the hybrid not take them as an insult as he keeps smiling and says:

"I am Rin-Gin Cooper-Fox. I am the son of Inspector Carmelita Fox and her husband, accepted by Interpol, Master Thief Sly Cooper. And because of that, do I still have a huge heritage attached to my name as the Cooper Line can be traced back all the way to Ancient Egypt, which is 400 years older than the House of Potter."  
And while I am shocked that the boy knows this, do I not even take insult to the fact that a well-known and well-liked Officer of the Law has married an infamous Master Criminal and then the one thing we have all been waiting for happens; the man held by the Judgment Chair starts to stir as he slowly but surely wakes up.  
Instantly the officer that has grown within me the longer I have worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement rears up and I look at the man with a look in my eyes and slightly hidden behind my monocle to prove that I am ready to question him, get to the bottom of all his hidden truths and dark secrets and judge him accordingly.

 _ **Albus' POV**_

I don't know what is happening, but the first thing I notice as my consciousness returns to me is that I am not only wandless – not that this is really a problem to my years of skills in training in Wandless Casting – but also apparently chained up and my first thought is that those mongrels must have locked me up somewhere.  
That is my thought until I actually open my eyes, the both of them widening the second I realize where I am and in what position. As in some way or another, it seems as if those dirty beasts managed to keep my sedated from the day after the brat's arrival at London all the way to the day of his actual hearing – in a Wizengamot Chamber.  
And to make matters even worse is the brat himself again looking like the beast that I tried to keep him from being, is his fiend of a mother standing behind him, her outfit proving she is on duty – not that I believe a beast like that capable of working a proper job – and am I actually the one seated in the Judgment chair.

I look around me and my eyes widen and my heart sinks even more when I see Severus, chained up in a chair similar to my own and with his body still limp, proving that while I have awoken from whatever knocked me out, the hit that the man received from that half-sized hippo is still strong enough to keep him knocked out.  
I try to use Wandless magic to cast the Legilimency spell, if only to send the man a magical mental jolt and wake him up so he can help me escape from here, but then a voice that I often wondered whether its owner was loyal to my cause or not speaks and her words not only distract me, but frighten me considerably.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You are seated before a court of your betters in order to be trialed and prosecuted on grounds of kidnap of the Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Cooper. You will be questioned under Veritaserum and the court of the Wizengamot will be the Judging Body."

So speaks the voice of Amelia Susan Bones, who has often supported some of my claims and a few of the laws I have wanted to put into action to help sustain our world, yet who has also often been a fierce competitor against other laws I wanted to put up, believing them – as she called it – a violation of rights, truth and honor.  
"Good Merlin, what do any of those things matter in light of the Greater Good? Does that woman not realize that she is trying to trial the best undercover leader this world has ever seen? The man that is meant to be immortal thanks to his decisions on law and justice?" Goes through my mind, yet I do not speak these thoughts and ask:

"And your evidence for this?" Not above making them feel stupid if it helps getting me the upper hand, but then the boy that I thought could help me outcast Fudge when the time was right actually speaks up and says: "Just look to your right, _sir_. You have the living breathing evidence right there besides you."  
At this I want to sneer at him, but decide to just play along with his little game and say: "All I see is two animals. Did someone decide to bring their pets to this meeting? How delightful." And while I can only just conceal my smirk at how more and more people are growing affronted, do I then get angered as the boy says:

"Oh great Riochi, this guy has older tricks than my family has ancestors." This makes those that had begun to get angry turn to the boy, making me want to grumble before he asks: "The old _Blinded by anger_ technique? Really Dumbledore?" To which, while hating that I will have to confess to his human nature, do I say:  
"Young man, you are clearly old enough to –." And the boy interrupts me as he says: "Consider you my Headmaster were we to be at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which we are not, so to me and my personal life, your title is futile. Sorry Headmaster, try again." And his ending smirk almost makes me pop a vein.

"Filthy little mongrel." A voice then suddenly sounds from my right and while I want to bless the gods for waking the man up, do I also hate how he actually fell for Cooper using my trick against him as I had hoped he would realize his need for silence once he woke and instead of that, do his words draw everyone's attention.  
"Ah Severus Snape, so good of you to join us. Heir Cooper, do you perhaps have any charges we can prosecute the fine Head of Slytherin for?" Amelia then asks and then it seems as if Severus has fully grasped the situation he is, including how he is locked in his seat as he starts to vehemently try to free himself from his chains as Cooper says:  
"Not much. There is the case that he threatened me with Veritaserum without legal permission from any of my actual guardians, namely my parents, plus the case where he endangered the lives of myself and my friends on the fourth of June in 1994, but –." Yet here Severus seizes his attempts to get free as he shouts:

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" And while I wonder how a man that can spy on Voldemort so brilliantly can not keep his temper around the supposed son of his dead enemy, does Cooper go on: "Oh, but you did. But I guess in your madness back then, you didn't see the danger you were causing, so allow me to point out the finer details for you."  
And while I'm sure that Severus hates it just as much how Cooper is treating us as if he is the teacher of a class of preschoolers, does he say: "Let us go back to the school year of 1993-1994. I'm sure that all those who had kids going to Hogwarts in that year can testify that the guards of that year had a most unsatisfying effect on me."  
To this more members of the Wizengamot than I had expected actually nod, some of them probably because they have friends who indeed had kids going to school back then and Cooper says: "Yes, and this is something that was known by the teachers at the time of the fourth of June when Professor Severus Snape –."

"TRIED SAVING YOUR SORRY HIDE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BEAST!" Snape snarls in fury, yet Cooper actually remains calm and say: "I will admit that I was in the presence of a person who had yet to be questioned for the crimes he supposedly committed, but I doubt that is any reason for you to insult me so, professor."  
And while many gasps go through the Wizengamot and I personally hate hearing these as I have yet to actually bring forth the statement that Sirius had gone to Azkaban without a trial, regardless of the man confiding that with me earlier during the last school year, does Severus again keep his quiet as he glares at Cooper who goes on:  
"However, while I had been in the presence of a most unsavory person was it also true that this same person, Sirius Black, admitted to being willing to follow Severus Snape to Hogwarts castle as long as Ronald Weasley would take his pet rat, Scabbers, along as well. However, it is Severus Snape's response to this that is the core of the issue."

By now many Wizengamot people are looking between the furiously glaring Potions Master and the small looking heir to a beastly inheritance and legacy and Cooper says: "Professor Snape admitted that he had no desire of even reaching the castle and that he planned on summoning the Dementors after leaving the Shrieking Shack.  
This in itself proves that, while there was a Kiss on Sight demand on Sirius Black's head, Professor Snape also felt he had the right to take justice in his own hands. However, that is not my issue. My issue is that, Professor Snape was willing to do this, after night had fallen, which is when Dementors – are at their strongest."  
By now I myself as well as several others are starting to realize where Cooper is going and then, to my great disgust, does the hybrid turn my way as he says: "Professor Dumbledore, you know myself and Professor Snape the best, so I believe you are the price candidate for answering the upcoming question for this here court.  
Do you know if, at the time of this event, Professor Snape had the ability of conjuring the Patronus charm or – seeing my lessons with Professor R. J. Lupin – do you believe I would have been able to summon such a Patronus while witnessing or after having witnessed a victim having fallen to the Dementor's Kiss?"

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT! LUPIN WAS THERE TOO THAT NIGHT!" Snape then snarls, his white façade proving how frightened he really is and how he is obviously picking at straws, yet Cooper again remains calm and retorts: "Yes, tied up in ropes that you conjured because you believed he had been working alongside Black.  
Didn't you say that you were even planning to have the Dementors kiss both Sirius Black as well as Professor Lupin? I mean, I know Black had his orders, but I don't believe those counted for Professor Lupin as well. Doesn't that make you, at the very least, guilty to an attempt of murder? Let alone endangering three Hogwarts students?"  
And this alone seems to seal the fate of the man if I have to go by how many faces are now glaring at the man in question, yet Severus seems to have finally gone beyond reason as he suddenly shouts: "MENTIS HOMICIDIUM!" And a spell that has a transparent color with a terrifyingly green outlining bursts from his actual hateful glare aimed at the pesk.

* * *

 _ **HOLY MERLIN!  
**_ _ **WHAT? Did Snape just try to kill Rin-Gin through a mental murdering curse? Has Snape really gone beyond all reason and sanity? And will the curse even hit? Sorry, I really wanted to get to the actual case, but there will be so much the Wizengamot will be able to prosecute Dumbledore on, I decided to handle Snape first.  
**_ _ **And then the cliffie came,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Mentis Homicidium is Google Translated from English to Latin and literally means Mental Murder. I changed Legilimence Kedavra into this to make sure I wouldn't get any Copyright problems, so yeah.**_


	11. One Family Rises, Another Falls

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter will be very exciting as it will be the full Cooper line as well as the Wizengamot versus Dumbledore and Snape. Now I know what you're thinking; wait**_ _ **full**_ _ **Cooper Line? Didn't Sly agree to let Carmelita handle the situation due to his own reputation? To this I ask you back; when has Sly ever kept to the rules?  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11  
**_ _ **One Family Rises, Another Falls**_

 _ **Sly's POV**_

"Sneaking into the head base of an entire magical community through a telephone booth and a vent that was once used by owls to deliver letters. This is easier than sneaking into Heathrow Prison. Why didn't those dumb wizards just lock this whole set of vents down when they changed those owls for those memo-things?"  
Goes through my mind as it is only too easy to make up the plan for my son to prove his innocence as well as get his revenge against the man who took him from us as well as his little delusional servant, watch my family leave for the plan and then distract my team before sneaking out and following my wife and son.

After this I just waited till I saw where their entrance was and after making sure that the two of them have sufficiently started using the entrance themselves, did I feel very happy that I had quickly shoved my signature card between the door, making it not entirely close and making it easier for me to slip onto the roof of their lift.  
Yet I am nothing if not a true Master Thief and had sensed that, once their lift had reached bottom, I would be in full plain sight and so, while remaining crouched on top of their lift shaft, had I let my eyes roam around and to my enjoyment had I actually seen two air vents appear on both of my sides, me shooting onto one.  
And just in time as, looking back, I had seen my son and disguised wife arrive in the middle of a gigantic hallway, yet after seeing them pass through a large mass of people, did I switch between the two shafts in order to keep up with them and since then have I followed them and their progress during the trial.

And because of that, am I now stretching my arms and legs out to the four corners of the circular dome-shaped ceiling of the courtroom, did I see how Rin-Gin showed up the entire what is called Wizengamot, how he showed them their true enemies and how he one-upped Snape and Dumbledore with practiced ease.  
Yet I am also looking down at how the chained man, who had luckily enough been disarmed after being taken down by Murray, yet who had tried to dispute my son's accusations, only for my little Rin-Gin to give exactly the pieces of evidence to smite the man and prove his guilt even before the case even started.  
Yet it seems that there is one aspect of Snape's character that even Dumbledore himself didn't know about and that is that the man is apparently capable of using Wandless magic as he suddenly shouts something that sounds similar to what the wizards call the Killing Curse and a curse with a green outlining shoots at my son.

Instantly I let go off what holds me up against the ceiling and use one of my free hands to grab my cane off my back before I use several summersaults to slow down the speed of my fall and just when I am nearing the point where the spell is heading for my son, do I stretch my body out and with the end of my cane do I strike.  
The golden bent tip of my cane hits the transparent part of the spell, making the green outlining turning brighter, yet while I land on both my lower legs, do I feel the power of the man's anger driving the spell on, yet while this fuels my own rage for the currently shocked man, do I snarl: "Not my son, you don't!"  
And with that, before the spell can move any closer, do I twist the direction of my cane's swipe and with a powerful move of my arm, do I divert the direction of the spell away from my son and wife and over to one of the high walls separating my family, Dumbledore, Snape and myself from the rest of the Wizarding Court.

The spell hits the wall and dissipates, causing all to look at where it hit with wide eyes, yet before the startled caster can get over his shock, have I jumped back with a flip, swiped my wife off her shock pistol, aimed it and shot a bullet of electrical energy at the man, the power ripping through him and knocking him out.  
At this Carmelita looks at me as I put back her shock pistol and I say: "In name of my son, would I like to add attempt of violation against his person on the charges put up against the man known as Severus Snape." And while some are still looking at the spell's hit point, do others look from it to me with wide eyes, due to my stern voice.  
"This was no attempt of violation, Lord Cooper." The woman who had spoken at Dumbledore when he woke then tells me and when I turn to her, does she say: "That was an attempt of mental murder, which is of equal violation of the law as the three Unforgivables as well as raping a minor and thus – a one-way ticket to Azkaban prison."

This alone makes me smirk, mostly because Sirius had told me all about his experiences with Azkaban and I have long since agreed that a place like that would be the perfect punishment to people as manipulative as the old man before as well as those as delusional and petty as the man now scared for his future.  
"Speaking of Azkaban." Rin-Gin then speaks up and we all look at him as he says: "I will admit, Minister, the way that Dumbledore tried using the Giants and Dementors to make you believe in Voldemort's return, not to mention his plans for them, were just pathetic, incomplete and perfect reason to be hesitant of belief."  
And while this makes the man in question make my son send a betrayed look, does Fudge seem shocked that my son is actually agreeing with him over the events of a month or so ago that started practically everything that transpired this summer, yet Rin-Gin doesn't focus on him as he instead continues and says:

"I mean, _sent an envoy to the giants?_ Sorry to ask, but – what is Hagrid for? Didn't he get revealed to be a Half-Giant only half a year before this all happened? Why didn't Dumbledore offer to let the Minister borrow Hagrid's skills to send the envoy to the giants? Wouldn't that, say, show willingness to cooperation?"  
By now Dumbledore seems ready to pop a vein, something I love as it proves that Rin-Gin really is my little one as I love antagonizing my opponents as my son is currently doing and while, in the background, I can hear more and more wizards mumble amongst each other, does Rin-Gin ignore them as he says:  
"And what about that other plan of yours? I mean, sure keeping Death Eaters around beasts that once served that mad monster is indeed a bad idea, but if you plan to switch these beasts around and leave that task to the Minister – then maybe it would have been better to suggest this at a later date or, say, discuss the replacement?"

This alone makes me smirk as I know just fine that, just last night, the Cooper Order already decided on a little plan to see this idea be put to use as we do all agree that the Dementors and the Death Eaters need to be separated so that the latter won't continue feeling like their imminent release isn't all that imminent anymore.  
"Sure hope you can pull through, Murray." Goes through my mind before I focus back on my son as Rin-Gin says: "Let's face it, Dumbledore. You not only spoke to the Minister when he was trying to do some damage control, making him even more agitated than the damage must have done, your plans were incomplete and tactless.  
Voldemort may have ruined the greatest accomplishment in Minister Fudge's reputation as a leader, but you only made things worse for everything that happened after it by picking several inconvenient times, sounding half-baked, using a man who nobody in their right minds actually trusts and offering unfinished plans and ideas.  
Voldemort may have started the upcoming war with the murder of Cedric and his return to a body – but you made our chances absolutely appalling with all the actions you partook in after his return. And that's just in regards to everything that happened over the last two months – not even taking the other events into account."

And while many eyes are wide at how awful my son is making the ancient man look and sound and by this time has Rin-Gin pulled his own cane from his back, something Carmelita had hidden from sight by pretending to be a backpack and has he moved over to where Dumbledore is seated. He glares at the man and shocks us.  
With incredible swiftness, does he have the man's white, waist-length beard cut off, obviously to get his own bit of revenge against the man and then moves his cane sharply under the man's chin, his eyes blazing with raging fury as he hisses: "The one question, however, I am sure is right now on everyone's mind – is why?"  
And just a single look around the room makes me know that my son is right as this makes every witch and wizard, even the Minister and his two lackeys, lean so far forward in their seats, some of them leaning so far forward I am kind of surprised they're not falling over the wall separating them from us before something happens.

My son seems to have pushed Dumbledore beyond too far with his little show of evidence as the man's voice has turned harsh and cold, actually reminding me of only one other enemy I have ever faced that made me feel as uncomfortable as this man does and while he opens his mouth, do I mutter the name:  
"Clockwerk." Carmelita sending me a worried look and while I feel glad that I have yet to put my cane away and move my body in such a way I can dash over and pull my son away from the man at a moment's notice, while at the same time Carmelita tenses her muscles and pulls one arm behind her to her shockgun as Dumbledore says:

"Because I believed that using a filthy little beast like you could help me make up for the stupid mistake made by that once proud idiot named Potter when he, instead of just letting that Mudblood bond to another Mudblood and have them make a somewhat decent Halfblood, went and married her himself instead.  
I have been working several decades to make sure Halfbloods marry Halfbloods and that Mudbloods marry each other and then the Heir of one of the strongest right-sided, Greater Good believing families had to go and ruin everything by publicly courting and declaring his wrongfully romantic emotions to that – bookworm.  
And then, when Potter got his rightful due by discovering he had married an infertile beast, of course he came and asked me for help and I – being the Greater Good worshiper that I am – went for any family that could be just as powerful as his own. However, I could not pick an English one as we were – as you know – at war.  
No, I had to pick something of the foreign countries and then I discovered yet another atrocity to proper rights and the Greater Good. There was a family much older and stronger than that of the Potter line – and it was led by a bunch of filthy, stealing beasts. So I decided to hit two Pixies with a single Stunner."

This alone shocks me as I had never expected the man to be a bigger purist bigot than those Sirius had spoken of when discussing his disgusting family with me and then Dumbledore goes on: "I believed that, with your family, the Potter Heritage and my influence, you could be the next generation to keep up the proper ways and rules.  
I believed you could be the perfect mascot for all that the Greater Good stood for. That with Potter money I could help those that deserved compensation for their loyalty to my cause. That you could help me, my beliefs and ideals, become as immortal as Merlin and change the Wizarding World for the better of the Greater Good."

And at this point do I again feel as I am back at that same Volcano, floating above the hot, molten lava with nothing but a jetpack that is equipped with rockets meant to shoot Clockwerk out of the sky and listening to him as he explains me all the reasons behind his hatred for my family and his murder of my parents.  
By now, while Dumbledore hasn't noticed it and while even Snape has turned white as he must be seeing Dumbledore for the monster that he actually is, have I moved myself to stand in the near shadow of my son and do I have my cane held in such a way, the golden bent tip can pull my son away at a moment's notice.  
And then Dumbledore ruins it all as he coldly spats: "But it seems, I – was – wrong." And the way that he speaks those three words, his eyes locked with those of my son, seems to trigger some kind of spell that makes my very blood run cold as suddenly Rin-Gin drops his own cane and reaches with both hands for his neck.

His neck, where a spiked purple and brown striped collar with black trim is suddenly shown to be around his neck and which is tightening with increasing speed around my son's neck, while the purple and brown stripes light up one at a time, first the purple ones, then the brown ones, and with each light that passes, my heart breaks.  
Breaks because it makes my son scream in pain, proving that the lights are spells that course first through the collar and then into my son and while hating how I can do nothing to save my son from this pain, does Carmelita dash forward and shock me senseless as she presses her shockgun against my son and pulls the trigger.  
Yet the tip of her gun is actually placed exactly between the bottom of the collar and the top of my son's spine and so the electricity, which I am sure Carmelita has lowered to its weakest level, gets divided between the piece of cloth and my son's body and to my utter relief does this seem to be exactly what is needed.  
The collar seems to get overloaded, proving that whatever the magic is, it isn't resistant against electricity, and falls apart at the seams that keep the purple and brown parts together while at the same time my son gets shocked just enough to lose consciousness, Carmelita using her other arm to catch his lifeless form.

Yet, while Dumbledore seems shocked to see his attempt of murder having been spoiled, do I also notice how everyone else is just too shocked at what they just heard the man confess and then attempt to do and I growl, drawing everyone's attention and snapping them from their stupors as I almost snap with a feral tone of voice:  
"The Greater Good is not a force that should be used as an excuse for one single person to believe they can decide who should fall for who. You may believe yourself a great wizard, but you are no God. And I may know nothing of this Merlin person, but I am pretty sure he would never interfere with the bonds of romance."  
By now a lot of people are nodding and I continue: "Two people, who had just gotten the worst news any newly-married couple could get, trusted in you. They expected you to help them get an heir. And what did you do? You misused that trust, broke up another newly founded family and probably lied to them to end it all off.

Lily and James died for a son they may have known was not really their own, but the fact that they died for that child should have given you the cue that you should return said child to his family. Not use the child and his unwanted, undeserved and disrespectful fame for your own bigoted, biased, purist believing means.  
Lily and James may have been a Pureblood who, in your eyes could have been better off with his own brood and a Muggleborn – no, I am not using that word – but the fact that they died for a child that wasn't even their own – that makes them in so many ways so much better than you could ever be – I don't even know where to start.

Oh wait, I do." At this, even my own wife turns to me in shock, yet Rin-Gin and I had, this morning, agreed that we would both be allowed our own little bit of revenge against the man and I smirk, feeling like I just defeated Clockwerk for the third time in my life as I say: "I named Lily and James – honorary Coopers."

And this silences the entire hall for yet another time, while I personally smirk and pull the Thievius Raccoonus from my own backpack and open it at one of the final pages before showing said page to the entire court, their eyes widening as they see copied signatures of both the late witch and wizard written there.  
"I went to Gringotts just last night and got copies of documents signed by the late Lord and Lady Potter and placed those within this here family manual. And trust me, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, the Thievius Raccoonus holds enough magic – it knows why and doesn't accept such feats without true reason.  
However, as far as Cooper Lore now beliefs and what will be told to all future members of the Cooper line is that Lily and James Potter were adopted into the Cooper Line and are considered the brother and sister of my own father, Sir Connor Cooper. The Potters and Coopers are officially one Most Noble and Most Ancient House."

And with that do I turn to Dumbledore who looks as if he just got told that he was to become a Muggle or – even worse – marry Voldemort that same evening as I put the book back in my backpack and say: "So with that act and your confession, I think it's safe to say that today one Family rises, yet another falls.  
And I don't think I need to explain which did which now, do I?" Yet Dumbledore seems too struck with shock to respond, probably mentally going crazy over how we just broke each and every one of his plans to smithereens and while I can almost feel the approval of my father's spirit, do I instead focus on something else.  
"You lost, Dumbledore. And now, if the Wizengamot will be so kind as to excuse me, my wife and I are going to take our leave, head for our friends and tend to our son, who just had two attempts on his life, thank you very much." And without waiting for a response, do I escort my wife out of the room, while she carries our little boy.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to start with saying one thing. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW! My mind can be SO gross sometimes. I mean, Dumbledore and VOLDEMORT? I can get Dumbledore and Grindlewald, those two have been shipped since the coming of HP, no matter how gross it is, but Dumbles and Tom?  
**_ _ **Good Merlin, I have issues! Still, I think this chapter went rather well, a lot has happened, Dumbledore has confessed to some of his crimes, Rin-Gin has brought a few others out in the open and now – it's up to Amelia Bones to get to the bottom of everything else! Yes, the Dumbledore Punished Arc continues.  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	12. The Legendary Trial - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, there we have it. The chapter everyone has been waiting for. The time to fully reveal all of Dumbledore's misdeeds has finally arrived. And trust you me, I plan to go BACK! And when I say back, I don't mean Halloween '81 back, I mean his father got thrown in Azkaban, his sister got attacked by Muggles back.  
**_ _ **Excited yet,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12  
**_ _ **The Legendary Trial – Part 01**_

 _ **Amelia's POV**_

"This bastard actually thought he could get away with collaring and killing the Heir of two incredibly power families? I need to get to the bottom of his crimes. I need to make sure he gets everything he deserves. I need to stop this manipulative murderer. I just – I can't let him get away with anything, not for Rin-Gin and not for Susan."  
Goes through my mind as I look at the man, who is still shocked, but then I look closer and snap: "Stop that right now!" Shocking the entire hall and making Dumbledore look up at me as I say: "I recognize a – in your case – evil mastermind plotting away when I see one and I can tell you, none of your plans will ever happen.  
You have been ousted, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and if you believe for even a second you will walk out this room with even an ounce of dignity or chance of freedom then that evil mastermind of yours has definitely gone crazy. You are out of options, out of time and mostly, out of having our trust or respect."

And while the man to the side, who for some reason still seems to contradict me and feel loyal to the old goat, glares at me does the rest of the room practically buzz with mutterings of agreements as well as insults thrown at the man himself, yet it seems as if Dumbledore no longer cares for any of this as he calmly says:  
"Amelia –." Yet the calm, confidence that sounds through his voice actually breaks through the mask of professionalism I usually carry and I snap: "That is Madam Bones for you, old man." And just the fact that I don't call him by either his first or last name seems to prove to the man that I am truly serious about this.

I then take a deep breath to regain my bearings and say: "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, let me make it clear for you one last time. All that you have worked the last several decades has been undone. You are no longer considered the respected, honorable wizard you were once believed and we now see who you really are.  
Your cover has been blown and with it all the respect, trust and honor that used to come with your titles has been blown to pieces. Now, when we look at you, we don't see Albus Dumbledore, the Defeater of Grindlewald and best Headmaster ever, we see Albus Dumbledore, the manipulator who is willing to break laws and kill."  
And while it finally seems as if I am getting through to the man as his calm demeanor slowly gets replaced by one of betrayed concern, but then a hissing voice spats: "Filthy traitors." Making me look at Severus Snape with upturned lips and an angry glare as I say: "Maybe to one person, Snape, but not to my country."

And this shuts the man up exactly right before I decide I cannot leave these two in the same room, nor can I allow for Dumbledore to try and talk Snape out of his rightful due like the man has been doing for the last decade and a half and just by a single look around my fellow Wizengamot members, do I see that they feel the same.

This makes me stand up from my seat, my back straight and my face a mask of determined need for justice as I say: "Severus Snape, both you and Albus Dumbledore have made an attempt of murder in front of the entire Wizengamot. Tell me, without your so-called saint, what makes you think we will not throw you through the Veil?"  
And instantly it seems as if the man realizes just what situation he is in as his face turns whiter than parchment before Albus opens his mouth and I say: "No Albus, we no longer respect you and as such we will not take anything you say in regards to him seriously anymore. Your opinion no longer matters anymore."  
The man seems really put out by this and I say: "Allow us to show you something that might open your eyes one last time before we start this official set of trials. All those who, over the years, have accepted Snape and the excuses Albus used to keep him out of trouble regardless of his actions, raise and light your wands."

And instantly the entire room light up as not a single witch or wizard doesn't raise or light their wands and I say: "All those who are relieved to finally be able to vent their frustrations through the system of justice, light your wands green." And a sea of emeralds now almost blinds us all as again all wands get lighten up.  
And while I can see Dumbledore try to hide a small smirk of pride, does Snape seem ready to faint and I respond to all this by saying: "You may take pride in the fact that you have been able to keep a hand over his head for this long, Albus, but that, together with your chance for redemption have been blown by both of your attempts."

And with that do the two of them look properly bashed before Cornelius coughs and says: "I do believe the preparation speeches have been spoken and all that needs to be said has been said. Both Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Severus Tobias Snape have been informed of their status, time for proper judgment."  
Yet while I have my doubts about the man and what he considers proper judgment, do I feel ready to aid him with this, to coerce him where needed and – most importantly – to make sure neither of these two see the light of day again and that they get their just desserts for each and every crime they have been hiding from us.  
I nod at the man and then an Auror that one of the other Wizengamot members had collected while Dumbledore made his attempt at murder comes forward and asks: "Permission for Veritaserum to be administered, Minister?" And while he stands besides Dumbledore, do I see Snape again turning white as parchment.

The Minister nods and Dumbledore actually opens his mouth willingly, yet something about the glint in his eyes concerns me and I raise my arm as a sign for the man besides him to stop before I turn to one of the other Wizengamot members, who also works for the Department of Mysteries and the man looks up as I say:  
"Lord Crenso, please head down to our suspect and check him for any kind of spells or potions that can have any kind of effect on the Veritaserum or get activated by the Veritaserum.""Amelia –." Cornelius tells me, but I stop him and say: "Call me paranoid, Cornelius, but right now I will suspect any and everything this suspect does.  
And his willing compliance with the Veritaserum as well as the glint that I saw in his eyes when he was about to take it – that just rubs me the wrong way. Please Cornelius, respect my right as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and trust that I am doing my job." The man nods and the Unspeakable moves down.

And while the elder man tries to hide it by sending me a highly disappointed stare, can I easily see the glint of angered hatred that shines underneath this look and I suppress to reply to his gaze with a smile of victory as the Unspeakable pulls a probe that is similar to the one used by the guard up in the atrium from his robe.  
The probe moves over the body of the elder man, from the front to both sides and even over the back of the chair he is on before he moves it sideways in front of his eyes and while the probe itself does little more than let off a small glow that surrounds the white colored item, does it seem that the man is reading some kind of text.  
The man grumbles and presses his lips together as he reads before he says: "My Lords and Ladies, I am sad to say that Veritaserum will be useless. Our suspect has actually enchanted his own blood to be immune to each and every ingredient of the potion and therefore he will remain as he is now even if he were to drink the whole bottle."  
And while this seems to shock even his sidekick, do I feel a rage of fury coursing through me before the Unspeakable proves that all the rumors about the crazy and mysterious things that he and his coworkers work on are indeed true as a mysterious yet victorious smirk appears on his own face before he says:

"However, one of the projects that some of my colleagues work on is to create potions with exactly the same effects as the original, but then with either some other ingredients or even with ingredients that are actually complete counterparts of the ingredients originally used. And Veritaserum was one of our very first successful projects."  
And this, while it makes many of those around me cheer in relief, makes Dumbledore himself turn as white as his beard and then the Unspeakable pulls out a bottle from the inside of his robe and just by looking at how it bubbles, is thick and slimy and is colored with a myriad of colors do I know that this version will definitely work.  
And then, before Dumbledore can do more than eye the drink with a look of great distress, does the Unspeakable actually pull at his beard, making the elder man open his mouth and the Unspeakable responds by putting the bottle at his lips and says: "Unlike Veritaserum, does this draught only work when fully consumed."  
And this is further proven as the man doesn't take the bottle back until the rainbow fluid has completely disappeared down Dumbledore's mouth and before the elder man can try to spit it out, does the Unspeakable wrap his beard around his face with the words: "Sorry, but my line has an alliance – with House Cooper."

Dumbledore's eyes widen at this, yet after a minute are his eyes still clear and full of emotion, yet the Unspeakable seems to expect this as he asks: "How did you make that collar?" And the man answers: "I stole a hair from the brat and stole a collar from a Muggle Kennel and charmed it to either tame or murder the brat when necessary."  
And this seems to shock the man, yet the Unspeakable smirks and says: "As I said, we developed several potions to work like the original, yet because we use different or opposite ingredients, do certain effects either get negated or strengthened. In this case, the man's conscious is strengthened, yet his emotions remain strong.  
You are still fully aware of your surroundings as well as what you say and do, yet your defenses and your personal or mental restrictions have all been blocked. It may be a more gruesome form of Truth Serum, yet seeing my alliance, I feel it's just deserved." And with that does the man finally seem to have given into his fate.

 _ **Albus' POV**_

"A Truth Serum created out of ingredients that are the opposite ones of the original. Why didn't I ever think of that? Why didn't I ever take the Department of Mysteries into account when I started putting up my self-defence mechanisms? I can't be caught revealing my secrets. I can't let my secret plans fall in the wrong hands."  
Goes through my mind, yet while these thoughts prove me that I am still very much capable of acting and thinking, I am still stuck in a very unfortunate position and the only other thing I can think of doing is hoping that, even if I fall, that my defence of the man by my side will help him escape and that he will follow in my steed.  
Then I get a new idea and while hoping that no one will notice, do I send a very, very quick glance at the man chained to the chair on the side of the room and just by locking my eyes with his, do I manage to think the spell: "Transferus Cogitationes." And with that do I look back at the people around me, feeling confident.

Yet it seems that I looked at the man for a second too long as the Unspeakable besides me looks up and says: "Ah, it seems that you still have some good ideas after all, Mister. Minister permission to change this to a double inquisition?" And with that do I instantly fear for the action I just took and curse my bad faith this day.  
The Minister nods and the Unspeakable actually checks Severus with the probe before he nods and says: "There are definitely some potions, draughts and spells on this man, but nothing that will counter the Veritaserum. Permission to use the original or would the court rather use the Unspeakable version?" To which Fudge replies:  
"Wands alight for regular, wands lit green for special." And instantly a sea of green shines through the hall as it seems that no one trusts the man that I know will help me guide us to a better world and the Unspeakable nods before withdrawing a second bottle of the thick, rainbow colored stuff and actually repeats the process.

Yet unlike with me, does the man pull at the back of Severus' hair and does he just slam his hand on the man's mouth once the whole draught has been taken in before he sends a short and angry glare at the seated man and asks: "What is your opinion on the decrease of potential Aurors and Healers over the last decade?"  
And while I know that Severus has always wormed his way out of that question, does he now seem ready to just go down with as much fight as possible, which makes me hate my earlier actions all the more as he says: "I think that this world is going to the dogs and if I have to give a contribution to that then so be it.  
I know who I am and if others cannot live up to my standards of expertise than I say; get rid of the subject as there will never be someone who can live up to my expectations or reputation. No Slytherin, no Ravenclaw, no goody-goody Hufflepuff and definitely no good for nothing but garbage waste Gryffindor."

And while part of me wonders where I went wrong with this man and why I kept trusting him if this is how he really felt about doing what he has been for the last decade and a half, does the Unspeakable keep a passive face and say: "I see, you're one of them." Before turning his back on a now highly confused Severus Snape.  
The man then walks back to my seat and turns to the crowd around me as he asks: "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, please light your wands blue if you want me to question suspect #1 Dumbledore first or light your wands green if you want to question suspect #2 Severus Snape first. Please choose now."  
And to my relief as well as slight concern is there a mirage of green and blue lights shine throughout the entire room, yet once the lights have been dimmed and the selection has been made a little more ordered, does the Unspeakable nod and say: "We have 33 voters for suspect #1 and 67 voters for suspect #2.  
Wise choice, my fellow wizards. Wise choice to have the lesser of the two evils dealt with first." And with that, while the man sends me a glare that clearly tells me not to try anything as he will be ready for me, does he then walk back to my poor little spy, who is glaring at everyone who voted for him first and then seals my fate.

"Severus Tobias Snape, we have all heard Albus Dumbledore's plans for Harry Rin-Gin Potter-Cooper and your expression when hearing it – if not faked – clearly said that, regardless of your position as his spy, he never discussed this with you. My question is, has he ever relied any other secret plans with you?"  
The man speaks and asks and instantly I feel like I just got played by the man as I know that the spell I cast after getting flushed with that damned draught is one that can't be stopped until fully completed, which happened when the lights were still disordered and while knowing I have just sealed my own fate, do I hear the man say:  
"Not that I can honestly say, but he has apparently just used a silent, non-verbal, wandless spell with which he has transferred as many of his plans and beliefs into my mind with the belief that, even if he meets his maker, I will be able to make my escape and continue where he left off." Which shocks the court senseless.  
Yet the Unspeakable proves that, like his colleagues, he has an iron strong grip on his emotions as he again turns his back on the seething man and says: "Ladies and Gentlemen, while unexpected, did we just receive a surefire way to both get a guilty verdict out of suspect #2 and get all the answers about suspect #1 that we desire."

And this changes the shock that goes through all of the other witches and wizards and turns it into delight and elation, yet then I get the ultimate bit of evidence that Severus was just not the right kind of person to share my secret spell knowledge with as he suddenly starts swishing his head, causing for his hair to start flying.  
This shocks and confuses those in the crowd, yet I feel terrified and whisper under my breath: "Vim Vitae Praesidium." And just when I finish my little protection spell, does Snape finish his own silent spellwork, which causes for deathly slivers of his own life force to leave his form through his wildly swaying hair.  
The bursts of magic fly all around and all members of the Wizengamot move as one, one row of witches and wizards bowing to the left and the row above and below it to the right and while the Unspeakable himself actually casts the same spell as I did over himself, do only a few of the diving Wizengamot members get hit.  
Yet to my disappointment are neither Fudge or Amelia or even Augusta, who I had hoped would not come to this trial as I had believed that she would try and defend the little runt if she had, get hit, yet at the same time do I feel a hint of satisfaction as another Unspeakable, Dolorus Umbridge, Lord Goyle and Percy Weasley get hit.

Severus then slumps down in his seat and the Unspeakable, who had also dived to the ground while casting the spell, dusts himself off before he sighs as he sees the casualties and he says: "My fellow Magicals, I'm truly sorry, but it's suffice to say that we cannot depend on suspect #2 for our answers without endangering ourselves.  
All those in agreement with the decision to just bind Severus Snape's magic and his mind, to lock him up in an Unspeakable cell and to keep him there until his time has come and he passes to the Next Great Adventure before my colleagues will try and see if we can find anymore hidden secrets or plans by either him or suspect #1."

And while I had been expecting Azkaban or maybe even the Veil or expulsion to the Muggle World, do I feel my heart stopping in pure fear when I hear this possible sentence and then Lady Longbottom asks: "Will your colleagues be using him as test subject while waiting?" And when the man answers in the positive, does something happen.  
Something that makes me absolutely terrified for the near-approaching future for both me and my reliable spy as smirks of gleeful elation show on at least three quarter of the faces and instantly I shout: "Fellow witches and wizards. Please, look deep inside and remember the light within your hearts. Please, do not –."  
Yet then the Unspeakable interrupts me and asks: "My fellow members of court, do any of us actually take this man's words seriously, even now that he is still trying to defend someone who just attempted not just murder, but an outright homicide and with a spell he had only just received without proper inspection or study beforehand?"  
And the way that every single witch and wizard around me – even those that I know have feud amongst their families instead of alliances – shake their heads bring the message that Madam Bones told me at the start of this all even more home; I have lost everything; my fame, title, pride, respect and the trust of my people.

And most importantly – at least to me – the chance to go out into history as the wizard who brought the beliefs, ideals and lifestyle of the Greater Good into the future and the 21st century. And with that knowledge, do I finally feel all the defiance within me, that I have hold onto since Gellert, leave my body in a single wave of defeat.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I am SO SORRY! But this chapter has been elongating for WAY too long and while we are now finally at the point where all of Dumbledore's secrets, ideas and plans come to light, do I feel that we best just cut this chapter into two parts and leave that, along with the Wizengamot responses to the next chapter.  
**_ _ **I didn't really want to, I actually wanted to turn this into my longest chapter yet, but I just can't. This chapter alone feels packed and I really just need a little more time to study Dumbledore's Canon history and twist it into a story of my own which will be filled with all kinds of criminal activities and actions.  
**_ _ **This will happen next chapter and after that Rin-Gin will make himself public and will, during his public reveal, call out to the forces that, I decided, will be the ones to take out Voldemort and any possible Death Eaters that, after Voldemort's defeat, will try to continue the Dark Wanker's ideals and plans.  
**_ _ **Also, let one thing be very, very clear. In this story Voldemort has NO Horcruxes. Harry was just linked with Voldemort thanks to Dumbledore's evil schemes, which will come to an end when Dumbledore does and Voldemort, in the Graveyard, never made his statement of walking the path of immortality further than any other.  
**_ _ **Capish, good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. Translations:**_

 _ **Transferus Cogitationes is Latin for Transfer of Thought with the us added to the Transfer  
Vim Vitae Praesidium is Latin for Life Force Protection**_


	13. The Legendary Trial - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Wow, this is going to be quite the loaded month. Not only will this story reach a climax in regards to Dumbledore, Rituals and Reading will finally address the file that has been hinted at for over a dozen chapters, A New Era will get some action before a long set of trials and Yami's and Hikari's will have the end of the Talent Show.  
**_ _ **Okay, so not all of them sound as crazy and great as either this one or Rituals and Reading, but I am still quite happy. I am also happy to note that, this month, True Family will be completed and that I had the help of Wechard and DetectiveNathanielWolf to start writing out story plans for the two story sequels to Keyblade's Light.  
**_ _ **Happy days, jay,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. This trial will be from the POV of an OC, just for reasons. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 13  
**_ _ **The Legendary Trial – Part 02**_

 _ **Andrea McHarthy's POV**_

Personally, I can't express how happy I am that this old badger is finally getting his just desserts, even if it wasn't for the reasons I have been growing to dislike and even hate him as the weeks of this summer progressed. No, my reasons are of how he and Cornelius are dragging a whole world into their little dispute.  
Now I know that something as serious as You-Know-Who does concern the whole world, but why these two felt the need to involve us even before it was officially declared whether he was dead or alive and, if alive, what we should each do about it, is something that has been aggravating me, especially my motherly side.  
This being because my little girl, Janine McHarty, will be going to Hogwarts this year for her first and because I am clear of head enough to see that young Harry Potter – or as he is now known Rin-Gin Cooper – has no real say or involvement into this dispute, do I not believe either side about him and that makes me worried.

Worried because if these two powerhouses are willing to throw around a young boy's name and reputation just to win something that is way over the boy's head and even do so behind the boy's back, it makes me worried for the kind of school and later work life I might bring my daughter into as she grows up.

This alone makes me very glad that this trial is now taking place and while I had been shocked at the lengths Dumbledore would go to keep his secrets, do I not even feel worried that, if one were to look at it that way, it would seem as if Cornelius won the month old Dead or Alive feud he had been fighting with the other man.  
Then the Unspeakable who has been in control of this all for most of the premature part of the trial presses a cufflink on his robe and with that actually summons another pair of Unspeakables who walk in just when Snape seems to have regained his bearings and energy as the man had literally drained himself earlier.

Yes, the stupidity of the man is just astounding and the fact that he still believed himself and Dumbledore untouchable by law enough to actively try performing an act like this only makes me happier that he will be locked away and tested on like the mice and rats I know Muggles use in their laboratories and factories.  
The Unspeakables approach the man and ask: "Status?" And their coworker answers: "Severus Tobias Snape. Currently under influence of Success #4.361 and with plenty of knowledge in regards to suspect #89.457 due to a non-verbal, magical transfer of knowledge plans and beliefs. Sentenced to punishment #5555."  
The Unspeakables nod, while part of me is shocked that the Wizengamot has dealt with almost 90.000 criminals since its founding and the two each pull out a single device that, in some way, looks similar to the probe their colleague used earlier, yet which also clearly has different uses and they move it over the now panting body.

The man growls as he seems aware of this, yet then something humorous happens as one of the Unspeakables slaps him across the back of his head and says: "Hush, you. Bad." Before continuing his probing, yet the fact that he just treated the youngest Potions Master in Britain like an untrained puppy is just hilarious.  
The two finish their scanning and probing and then turn to their colleague as one of them says: "Severus Snape. Core power 10%. Mental stability: questionable. Core affinity: darker than the Veil. Physical status: he won't last a month under our care. Does the Wizengamot still accept punishment #5555?"  
And the Head of the Unspeakables turns to us all, yet like before do we all raise our wands, all of us only too happy to be rid of the man so early, not to mention the fact that, the sooner he passes on, the sooner the Unspeakables will be able to check his mind for all the beliefs and plans that Dumbledore implanted inside him.

Dumbledore whitens when he sees this, yet the other Unspeakables seem uncaring and just simply nod before they shock us as they put away their probes and pull out their wands before each tapping one side of the chair near Snape's head and as they do so, does the entire chair change to bars of marble and steel.  
The bars, as they change, also wrap around Snape and with each bar that gets linked together from both sides, does one of the two Unspeakables tap it, all the while not saying a single word to ensure that Snape doesn't hear their spellwork or learns of the possible counter-curse and this silent mechanic continues all the way to his feet.  
Finally at the ankles does the chaining stop and because the chair is now fully gone, has the man fallen down, yet this change of position didn't once keep the two workers from doing their job, yet the minute the last marble bar has been tapped by the left Unspeakable, does the right one take hold of the foul man.

And then the fun continues as he actually pulls the man over his shoulder and holds him there like one would hold a large sack of potatoes before they say: "We will get started right away. Expect our first report within 168 hours or sooner." Before they, with Snape raging and cursing with tired breath, leave the courtroom.  
Yet while I can hear plenty of Grey and even Dark Curses – and even two Cruciatus curses – leave the man's lips, does he seem to have lost all control over his magic – or perhaps it is because he only has 10% left as the Unspeakables reported – and so, while he shouts them, do we soon realize that no curses are flying from his person.

Then the door closes behind them and the Head Unspeakable who had summoned them then sighs and says: "You realize that his drained core, while not a crime in and of itself, is your fault, do you not? Believing we would let a suspected Death Eater, who stayed out of prison on our word, go was foolish and I hope you realize that."  
And with that does he look at Dumbledore, who is trembling with a mix of fury for the insolence he must believe the Unspeakable is showing him and terror as he must finally be seeing the man behind the Potions Master, the same man who has been showing himself to the rest of us for all the years he was a professor.  
Then we all get reminded that both suspects were dosed with the special form of Veritaserum and he says: "I simply believed that, with all that I know, I would fatigue out of desiring to go after him as well and that he would be able to continue where I left off, even if I left long before it was my time or by any means right for me to halt."

And with that does the man show that he is as delusional as his former colleague and the Unspeakable says: "It is good of you to admit that whatever it is you are hiding is great and varied, but it will not make us cease our desire to finally see justice. Your word has kept justice and now that this means nothing, justice is finally upon us."  
And this makes many, especially those who graduated between now and somewhere around 1981-1982 graduate, nod with large smiles, but then Dumbledore proves his delusive mind yet again as the man calmly responds: "I believe that in this case, justice is in the eye of the beholder." To which the Unspeakable replies:  
"Then we must have many beholders amongst us, Suspect #89.457, because exactly 76% of this here Wizengamot nodded their agreement to my earlier statement. And now that we have said that, it is time we ignore your beholder's sight as it is your turn to be questioned, investigated, sentenced and punished according to our beholding."

And this seems to again take away the confidence the man seemed to have tried building within himself before Dolorus Jane Umbridge, a woman I barely ever agree with on anything at all, lets out her signature cough and at the nod of the Unspeakable does she say: "I have, I do believe, a few valid questions for Suspect #89.457."  
The Unspeakable nods and then, with just a single, yet vary loaded question, does the woman not just prove her level of intelligence to be significant, but also that we are truly on the same page as she asks: "Could Suspect #89.457, by any chance at any time, have used magic to hide away what we can only assume are various crimes?  
And – if so – what forms of magic did Suspect #89.457 use and how?" And while silence rings through the hall, can I almost hear Dumbledore attempt to keep his lips and teeth together before he snarls between gritted teeth: "I enchanted my titles to enhance people's beliefs in me and therefore be blind to possible suspicions."

And while this further silences the hall, can I not help but admire the man for thinking of such an ingenious method to keep himself from possible suspicion before the Unspeakable asks: "I take it this to be the reason you write at least three of your titles down on all of the letters heading to newly selected first year students?"  
And while this makes a shiver of disgust run down my spine and makes me make a mental note to both inform my friends who have kids and have my own little girl checked, does Dumbledore say: "Yes, though the spell was never used on letters send to families who I knew opposed my ideals and beliefs. It would raise suspicions."  
And while I hate myself for it, do I have to give the man credit for acknowledging and implanting such facts into his little list of schemes and then the Unspeakable nods and says: "It is safe to say that, with this question answered and a little more of your true character shown, we will definitely be in for a trial unlike any other."

And while many nod, does this sentence also seem to make everyone feel very determined, yet only then does Lady Longbottom rise and say: "Before we commence, do I feel I must insist on calling for someone to remove those who have passed from this hall. It is most dishonorable to just leave them there any longer."  
And while many now look at the fallen members of this here courtroom, do they still nod and after a few minutes does the one man enter that I had hoped had left with Rin-Gin Cooper and his family. Arthur Weasley, along with a few Aurors and other Ministerial employees moves himself into the room, only to freeze.  
Freeze upon seeing the body of his dead son, who had been put in a separate chair alongside the others that have perished and the man clamps down before, with a thick voice asking: "What happened?" And Lady Longbottom gives him a brief explanation before the man nods and walks over to his fallen son.  
Tears are clear in his eyes, yet he seems to respect his fallen child and the boy's ambitions enough not to break down in front of us all and yet again does my pride in knowing the kind, gentle man rise, while part of me hates that he lost his son during a time where they were at opposite sides of a conflict caused by forces outside their own.  
Arthur then picks his son up and cradles the lanky young man in his arms, his eyes teary and glasses starting to fog, yet the man keeps his shoulders straight and his face a mask of solemn pride as he walks out with the others, the door behind one of his coworkers closing, yet not before we all hear him sniffing in despair.

This makes many of us look saddened and Lady Longbottom sighs and says: "Let us follow their example of strength and pride and let us commence this trial." The others nod and then a man who I have been affronted with for many years of my profession speaks up and says: "Let us first tackle the most famous of mysteries.  
Albus Dumbledore's defeat of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindlewald." And with those six words is the excitement and energy back in everyone as the man smirks at the chained man and asks: "Tell us, suspect #89.457, is there anything, anything at all, that we should know about you and your most famous of defeated adversaries?"  
And the first answer that escapes the man's white lips makes me actually yelp in shocked disgust: "Only that I raped him and used mind magic while doing so to turn him dark and make him start the fight that killed my sister, which was by his wand, but only due to me casting the Imperius on him to do so in the first place."

And a silence stronger than that of the Sahara dessert at the hottest time of the day is heard through the entire courtroom as not a single one of us, not even those I suspect are probably Death Eaters in hiding, could have possibly seen an admission like that coming and thus all of our mouths are dropped and all of our eyes are bulging.

* * *

 _ **Holy crap!  
**_ _ **WHAT? Dumbledore raped Grindlewald and cursed him into not just becoming a Dark Lord, but killing Dumbledore's own sister? WHAT? Does that guy even know that the words Moral Compass exist? Cause I think he killed his own ages ago. Still, what else does this terrible man hold in store in regards to past crimes.  
**_ _ **Well, find out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

Silence is the only thing I can hear after hearing the statement that just came from the most venerable wizard known to this day and age and I ask: "Did I – did – did we just – actually hear that?" And while my voice startles many out of their shocked stupor, does the Unspeakable seem unfazed as he speaks calmly and says:  
"Yes, Lady McHarty, you did. And now that we know this and with that know that suspect #89.457 has no Moral Compass whatsoever, should we use this gained info to further stimulate ourselves and get to the bottom of suspect #89.457's crimes so that we may make a verdict and protect our future and that of the 21st Century."  
And these words, spoken with a soft voice that is filled with determination, not only makes me understand how it's possible for the family of the Unspeakable and the Coopers to have an alliance, it also seems to motivate everyone else and for once do I actually spot a sincere sense of unity within the entire Wizengamot.  
No longer does it matter amongst these witches and wizards if they are aligned with each other or alienated, if they are of the same sex or opposite or if they have a preference for Dark, Grey or Light magic. Each member of the Wizengamot just wants safety, justice and to see the end of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

The Unspeakable nods as he sees how this determination unites us all and then turns to Dumbledore as he says: "Still, this fight that killed your sister must have happened quite some time before your legendary fight with your little victim. What else have you done to him in the mean time?" And Dumbledore answers:  
"Nothing. All my actions to mold him to perfection were from before that fight, though I did use the Imperius to break his own mental compass and search out as many Dark forces as possible so he would seek out a war I could end at its peak, thus making certain I would be remembered for years if not centuries."  
And while I hate how the man seems to care beyond too much for his own fame and glory to care for others – and while this makes me hate how the spells on the letters made us blind to his actual own dark nature, does Lady Rensel – who works for St. Mungos – ask: "Does Grindlewald even remember being raped?"  
And to part of my relief, does the man answer: "No, he only remembers the mind magic I used on him. I was always extremely thorough with that to avoid getting caught. I even often created room-wide glamours to keep idiots like my brother and that sick, weak little runt that was my sister out of the picture or the know."

This definitely makes me wonder whether the man is just insulting his poor sibling or if there could have been something wrong with this mystery sister, yet while storing the little tidbit of info away for later do I ask: "We now know how you led us into a terrible war with one Dark Lord – but what of the other one?"  
And while I can tell that this makes Cornelius slightly uncomfortable, probably because he believes there to be a chance that he could still lose the dispute between him and the criminal of a man before us, does Dumbledore's answer again render me near speechless as he says: "Tom was much easier to mold, really."  
And the fact that the man doesn't just admit to his crime, but also admit that he believed the crime to have been even easier makes me ask only a single question: "How did you even do THAT ONE?" Yet Dumbledore seems as calm as ever, probably because he must be feeling the same pride as when he did it and answers:

"Simple, I have always been fascinated with the Founders, yet I was only ever sure that Slytherin had an Heir and shortly after getting the Transfigurations position, did it allow me access to various parts of the castle that were, by magic, hidden from student eyes. In these I was able to do research and so search out the Slytherin line.  
My luck was with me as the last of the Descendants were a bunch of lame, weak, almost squib-like wimps who cares more for their blood than their wealth and who lived on the outskirts of a Muggle village. I just used some magic on both the father and later the mother of Tom Riddle and then made sure the boy lost his family."  
And while it absolutely sickens me how easily the man speaks of murdering a family, do I grit through my teeth and say: "Verify your story. More details." And while it was not spoken in any ways that can make the words be considered a question, does the potion within the man still make him comply as he says:

"I first enchanted the father to take his horse to ride near the mother's house several times for a few weeks to months, then enchanted what I believed to be a hurdle in the road and got the fiancé of the father to leave and then cursed the horse near where the mother was, thus setting into play a meeting between the two.  
I enchanted the father as the mother was trying Love Potions, but was horrible at it and used completely the wrong ingredients and thus made him see a natural beauty in the horrid little runt, yet only made sure this enchantment lasted until an heir had been conceived. After the spell would have reverse and opposite effects.  
The father, when the mother was found to be expecting, had his eyesight changed and now saw what could only be described as a combination between one's Boggart and a beggar woman in her late eighties, thus he became revolted, even more so when he heard her lame Love Potions excuse and removed him from the plan.

And my luck lasted as it seemed that the dumb little witch pined after the father even more than I had anticipated. Without her lover around even her own life mattered no more to her, yet I couldn't let her return home, so I had her believe she was on one side of England and heading home, while leading her in the opposite direction.  
The woman sold a few items – which I intended to buy from the buyers myself when I could seize my chance – and then found herself in a Muggle town, I made her believe would be her last stop before reaching home, while it was on the utter opposite side of our country instead. And to make matters even better, she was close to birth.

I led her to what I had found to be a Muggle orphanage and there shot a little spell to make her give birth. Yet her heartache had become a physical thing and so, as the fates would have it, she died in child birth and I erased the orphanage's head councilor of remembering that the mother had told her about the Gaunt family.  
I further enchanted the orphanage so that the father would never be able to see it and then, over the years, casted spells on the boy whenever he was getting social or near social events, making it so that he wished to use his actual powers more than he wanted to actually become social, thus hurting his social status and desires for it.  
Then, as was my duty as teacher, I visited the orphanage when the boy was eleven and enchanted him room while showing him that magic was indeed real. The spell I used both made him look even scarier to the other orphans and made him more compelled to have exaggerated responses to their growing fear of him.

I molded Tom Riddle into Voldemort even before he was a student and he rewarded me for it by becoming another entity I could defeated and allowing me to find out where exactly Salazar Slytherin's legendary Chamber of Secrets was located, even though it also came with the challenge of learning Parsletongue."  
The man says, his voice calm yet full of passion for what he is saying and with clear pride and a sense of accomplishment both sounding through his voice and shown on his face, yet I remember the first well-known event with the Chamber all too well and furiously ask: "And Myrtle Pitsburg? His and therefore your victim?"  
And while part of me wants to say first, do I know this not to be true, especially because of the poor sister this sick man had and while I can only hope that she has found peace after being so ruthlessly taken from this world, does the man speak with apathy and say: "Deaths are required for the Greater Good to be achieved."

And just the way that the man sounds almost monotone as he says this inflames me with fury and I say: "We know now that both Lord Voldemort and Gellert Grindlewald are your work and thus their murders your fault. Yet, seeing your most famous title, that of Headmaster, I say we move onto those most valiant to us.  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. What have you ever done that can be considered either criminal or – in your eyes – for the Greater Good against the Student body?" And while this makes the entire Wizengamot almost fall off their seats as they move forward, do I still dread the answers the man could give me.

"I enchanted the portraits to give false information to Heads of Houses, thus making sure they would punish students of opposite Houses for the wrong causes and increasing the House Rivalry. I enchanted books that were for upgraded studying to make the readers want to bully those they viewed to have lesser intelligence.  
I cursed the words _Hogwarts Grapevine_ and _Defense Professor_ to ensure that students would outright bully those they gossiped about and to ensure that no teacher, who could do well in this subject and thus gain a name for him or herself, would last for more than a single year, regardless of how the resigning happened.  
Most of this I performed around 1988, to ensure that both curses were well in place by the time Rin-Gin Cooper came to Hogwarts. I also made sure that the teachers only bought gifts for their students through me and thus allowed myself access to said family's vaults, always taking a little more than necessary when withdrawing money.  
I cursed the Point system meters and the House Cup as well as the banners of Slytherin and Gryffindor to make both the students and Heads of Houses competitive and uncaring for how they won the cup, yet kept the spell limited as I was well aware of how famous Minerva's Moral Compass had become.

I put Severus Snape under an Unbreakable Vow to remain loyal to me and desire the safety of an already dead Harry James Potter, who had never existed in the first place and therefore made the Unbreakable Vow open for interpretation and then cursed the vow to make his feelings of resentment to the Potter line exceed themselves.  
I stole from various families and then cursed the money, only to send it to certain Light Sided families as favors and returns of favors with the intention to make them and – more importantly – any children they had that went to Hogwarts averse to all that which I know will just stand in my way to the path to greatness such as Slytherin House.  
And finally did I sleep with practically every Head Girl since I became Headmaster and afterwards did I enchant them to become near perfect sluts the minute they became engaged to a Light Sided House or desire to have a secret affair with a Light Sided wizard if they bonded themselves or married into a Dark Sided House."

If I believed that the silence from before was deafening, do I now feel as if it is pressing down on me with the power of an Unforgivable as I stare at the man in the center of the room, the man's eyes calm and his voice speaking as if he is explaining Cornish Pixies to a group of Second years or something of equal nature.  
The fact that this man showed absolutely no revulsion, self-hatred or even regret over his actions both sickens me and makes me glad I never got the badge, but then I remember something and think: "Lily Potter. The witch who died for a son that she knew she was not her own. She was Head-Girl. Wait, a son she knew was not her own."

And while I have no doubt that many will hate me for bringing even more dark knowledge to this room, do I say: "What of Rin-Gin Cooper? What did you do to him?" And instantly everyone seems to realize that Dumbledore had been generic the entire time and never once mentioned his most well-known student as the man says:  
"I kidnapped him when he was young and used Peter Pettigrew – who I had cursed to turn against his friends when the time was right – to get the adult Potters, who could get in my way of a title that is rightfully mine, killed before sending the hybrid brat of to Muggles who I had interrogated and who had agreed to my plans.  
They had then been paid by me to abuse and use the hybrid and when he had come to Hogwarts, did I curse whoever I felt would help me cement the brat there where he belonged; a small teenage hero, who lived up to my ideals and believes and who married into a family that was as loyal to me as he himself and his offspring would be."  
Yet, while part of me is glad that the crimes themselves seem less than what we had expected – and while I have no doubt that the man doesn't consider the adventures that have been rumored to have happened at Hogwarts while Rin-Gin was there as criminal activity, do I still pick up on something that really worries me and I ask:

"You cursed Peter Pettigrew – a wizard now known as deceased – to turn against his friends?" And the answer astounds me as Dumbledore says: "Yes, I used a spell of my own creation, which would let darkness grow within the little boy and let it go full power on Halloween after ensuring he was the Potter's Secret Keeper."  
"AFTER WHAT NOW?" Marcello Jordan, a man who I know had actually worked together with James Potter and Sirius Black when they all became Aurors and who joined the Wizengamot after that faithful Halloween night and the man seems to have finally lost his professional cool as he snaps in raging fury: "Explain!"

And the calm Dumbledore goes on with his list of crimes: "Pettigrew already had an insignificant level of resentment for his friends in his heart and I simply used that to make him have fantasies where he made them suffer with the use of Dark magic, thus drawing him to become a secret spy in Voldemort's ranks.  
The spell allowed me access to his mind at all times, limited of course as I wasn't always interested in the brat's thoughts, yet he was also the one to convince Lily and James not to pick Sirius Black as Secret Keeper, even though they were already hesitant due to his role as the guardian Rin-Gin would go to were they to be compromised.  
The conviction of the dumb brat convinced the two idiots and when, on Halloween, I heard that Black was planning to create a chain of Fidelius charms and have one Secret Keeper protected by another and through this secure all those within my wealth collection known as the Order, did I instead unleash Pettigrew's inner Darkness.  
The brat betrayed his dumb friends, something allowed little Cooper to survive and my plans were set. Of course, I knew that – with Lupin being the beast that he was – his friends would have surely become Animagus and when I found evidence through Pettigrew's memory of transforming, did I further my plans.  
I laid a second spell on Pettigrew, one which would influence a family that owned his rat form to be loyal forever to me and my cause and then had him get rid of the only true obstacle in my path; Sirius Black. That had to have been one of the only times my luck worked against me as the blasted wizard survived, even if he was incarcerated."

Everyone looks at the man shocked as he is still explaining this as if we were a teacher in front of a class of young students and then the Unspeakable takes a deep breath and says: "I do believe we have heard all that we, as human beings, can stand for one session. Permission to suggest a punishment – at least a temporary one?"  
And while these last four words worry me, do I still light my wand along with all the others of the Wizengamot and the man then takes away my worry as he says: "Unspeakable Punishment #1280: Captured Criminal gets send to our Locked room where he is subjected to various forms of magic that drain his own.  
This treatment will only be postponed every so often and only when the entire Wizengamot feels steady and ready to further question Suspect #89.457 on other crimes he could have performed on specific students and or other witches and wizards." And finally does it seem as if Dumbledore's calm has been broken.

The man looks whiter than snow and his whole body trembles while I can tell that he is desperately trying to use wandless, Non-verbal magic to free himself, but then the Unspeakable says: "Don't bother, I used the potion in your system, together with your lackey's attack, to put blocks on all but your verbal, wand-used magic."  
And while I wonder how he could have done that as he himself had ducked for cover and shouted a spell to guard himself, do I still love the ingenuity of the Unspeakable before he continues: "Oh, and I cast an Anti-Familiar charm on this room when I saw Mrs. Cooper unveil the both of you, so forget that phoenix of yours."  
And while part of me feels stupid for forgetting that the powerful – and very, very dark - warlock had access to such a mythical creature, does it seem as if Dumbledore realizes he has met his match as he looks just as defeated as he did when we admitted that none of us would take anything he said seriously after sentencing Snape.  
Then I decide to take action and before anyone else can do anything, do I light my wand as a sign that I agree with the proposed sentence, those sitting near me following and those sitting near them following as well before, soon, the entire room is as bright as a Patronus being cast within an underground basement.

The Minister, who had actually thrown up and looked close to fainting a few times throughout Dumbledore's speeches – something that had been also shown on the faces of various others – then sits up straight and slams his gavel as he says: "This Wizengamot closes with the acceptance of Unspeakable Punishment #1280."  
And with that, while Dumbledore looks as if he just got told he was to become the janitor to the Hog's Head, which I suddenly remember is run by his actual brother and while the Unspeakable again presses his cufflink, also makes for a collective breath to run through the Wizengamot, all of us glad to be done with this – for now.

* * *

 _ **HOLY MERLIN!  
**_ _ **Okay, let me make one thing very, very clear before anything else. Practically 25 to 50% of what I had written as Dumbledore's crimes were UNPLANNED! The only crimes I had planned were the rape and mind-games with Grindlewald, Dumbledore playing off of other Dark Wizards to make himself look better and a few others.  
**_ _ **I planned for the cursing of the portraits, for the using of other family's money, for the kidnapping of Rin-Gin, the usage of Potter Money and the spelling of his titles to make himself look better. I also had two other things planned, but those will fall into the later sessions part. Everything else WAS NOT PLANNED!  
**_ _ **I just have a darker mind than I sometimes expected and I really wanted to go all out with how evil, vile and morally broken Dumbledore actually was. I know a lot of people actually like the Canon Dumbledore better and that I really strayed from that one, but this – still made me feel pretty darn good, really.  
**_ _ **Why? It made Dumbledore so OC, he almost became a character of his own and developing new characters is something I really desire to work on this year. It's a step I want to take in order to – one day – create a story of my own and I really think I grew in that with this chapter, so yeah – the chapter disgusts me, but I'm still proud.  
**_ _ **Sorry for the vileness,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. Who hated me for that fake AN in the middle?  
PPS. If Coopers And Wizards is your absolute favorite, please vote on it in my new poll. Thanks in advance.**_


	14. To Reveal And To Call

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So apparently one of you almost fell for my early AN halfway through the chapter and the other believed that I portrayed Dumbledore's OC character exactly as they always saw him. I am both flattered and feel as if I accomplished beyond humorous. Sorry, Wishfull-Star, I really couldn't help myself with that one there.  
**_ _ **See yah,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14  
**_ _ **To Reveal And To Call**_

 _ **During The Trial  
**_ _ **Grimmauld Place 12  
**_ _ **Ronald's POV**_

I don't know what I was expecting out of the plan of my friend, yet to see his dad carry him into Order's Headquarters definitely wasn't it. The little Raccoon-fox Hybrid looks as if he just had to fight Dumbledore in a duel or something and it's only the presence of Mrs. Cooper that keeps mum from rushing over in her worry.  
The fox herself is worriedly fawning over her son as Bentley uses his mechanical arms to pull blankets out of one of the cupboards, yet Murray takes them off his arms half way through as the blankets are incredibly dusty. The Hippo slaps them against his own large belly and a cloud of dust comes off of them.  
A lot of us cough at this and mum is quickly waving her wand to dispel the flying dust clouds that Murray causes to emit from the blankets and once the two have decided that the blankets are properly cleaned, does Bentley again take them from his friend and lie them down on the empty dinner table before giving Sly a thumb's up.

Sly smiles at his friend and then gently lies his son in between the blankets before standing up and while letting a single hand go through his son's fur, does he explain us the story. Of how he had easily snuck into the Ministry and made his way over to the Courtroom before hiding in the very ceiling and watching the events transpiring.  
Of how Rin-Gin had perfectly played out the entire plan and how, in the end, it had almost meant his end twice as Snape had tried casting some kind of terrible spell on him and – even worse – Dumbledore had activated a hidden collar with the intention of having the magic of the collar kill off my best friend.  
Everyone around us feels shocked and furious as we hear what the two bastards had been trying and then Sly says: "And now, the world knows the truth about Sirius, Fudge has acknowledged that Voldemort has been reborn and Dumbledore and Snape are going through a united trial to receive their just desserts, finally."

Everyone nods at this and then Mum asks: "And what are you going to do? Now that Albus will be unmasked for the murderer that he is, the Order will surely be disbanded. What will happen to the people who – earlier – decided not to join the Cooper Order?" But instead of Sly is Sirius the one to answer as he says:  
"We already took care of that, Molly. Minerva met with both Sly and said members and Sly has accepted for her to lead the new Order of the Phoenix, as long as the new Order accepts that they are like a sub-Order to the Cooper Order, like an apprentice of a few decades to an Order that has existed for several centuries."  
Mum looks shocked at this and Sly shrugs as he says: "We were very confident that, other than his kidnap of my Heir, Dumbledore would definitely have a crime or two under his belt that would keep him occupied otherwise for quite some time, so we decided to have his most loyal become his successor at earliest convenience."

"And what now? I mean, we know Fudge and he will definitely bring all of this out into the open. It's only a matter of time and there's still Rita Skeeter, who is a really nasty piece of work." To this Hermione and I smile and I say: "Don't worry about Skeeter, we already wrote her and promised her a story worth her actual quill."  
The woman looks shocked as she asks: "And how will that keep Skeeter from blowing this entire thing out of proportion?" To which Hermione shows the same wickedness as she did when she revealed this to us on the train a few weeks ago and says: "Trust me, Skeeter knows better than to write about _my_ friend."  
Mum looks at this shocked and then I turn to her and say: "You better try and warn dad of this, mum. He might want to see if he can keep an eye out for potential news on the upcoming press conference – or at least see just how long the actual trial lasted and whether or not there had been any verdicts made yet."

The woman nods and leaves the room, obviously planning to use the secret Cooper Order method to contact dad while the rest of us sit down. Yet two hours later we all get shocked as Kingsley, Tonks and dad all come in and Kingsley says: "Fudge has closed the entire Ministry. Only the Wizengamot is still in there."  
"Why did he do that?" Mum asks shocked and Arthur answers: "I'm guessing because of the trial. He must be in deep conversation with the other members on how to best bring out the news. The message of us having several days off – yes, Molly, the whole Ministry – only came ten minutes ago when the trial ended."  
"Dumbledore has committed so many crimes that the trial took almost two full hours?" Ginny asks shocked and dad nods before Kingsley says: "I did see Snape get transported to the Department of Mysteries by several Unspeakables and none of them looked happy. I guess he was just sentenced as an accomplice."

"Wonder if they'll try and trial him for his own crimes at a later time. Merlin knows he's committed plenty of them during the last war." Yet Hermione looks troubled and she says: "This might not be as great as we're imagining." We all look at her as she has her hands clasped in front of her low hanging face and she says:  
"I'm not saying that neither Dumbledore nor Snape didn't get what they deserved – Merlin knows the crimes are of horrific nature. I'm just saying that – well, Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort ever feared and he believed Snape to be his most trusted spy in our ranks. If he hears of them being out of reach and sentenced –."  
Here everyone's faces turn all around grim, all of us realizing that, the minute Voldemort will hear of his greatest rival's downfall as well as the arrest and verdict placed on his spy, the war will begin for real, but then a hoarse voice says: "Don't worry, Hermione, I'm ready for when that happens." And we all look up.

Rin-Gin is seated up, his arms crossed over one of the blankets lying on his legs and instantly Mrs. Cooper and mum become twins as they ask: "Oh Rin-Gin honey/dear, are you alright?" And while some of us look startled at the synced talk, does Rin-Gin smile at them both one at a time before he talks and says:  
"I'm much better. That attack hurt and I definitely feel a little drained, but what I heard so far is definitely good news. No mum, I haven't been awake since we got here, I woke when Ginny asked her question about Dumbledore. And don't worry, I have a bit of a plan on how to make sure Voldemort gets dealt with."  
"Nothing you yourself will partake in, I hope." Mum then snaps and while Mrs. Cooper looks affronted that mum beat her to it, does the Fox obviously look like she agrees with mum nonetheless and then Rin-Gin says: "I will be the one to initiate everything as I think I have most chance of being listened to, but otherwise no."

The others look confused and Rin-Gin says: "Look, if there is one thing I've learned of these past few weeks to months, it's that even people like the Minister himself listen to what is being said in the press and that the Daily Prophet – I found out – is actually a news paper that has several translated versions in other countries.  
I'm just going to make sure that I'm at Fudge's little press conference – once the guy has recuperated from Dumbledore's confessions enough to hold one, I'm guessing – and then I'll prove one thing above all. My fame as a Cooper child may not be from anything I ever did myself, but it's not non-existent either."  
And while this shocks me, can I not help but wonder what it could be that he has planned that makes him willing to acknowledge a kind of fame he never had to lift a finger for to gain it, something I know makes him actually hate his Boy-Who-Lived title, yet even Hermione seems unable to make him speak anymore of his plan.

* * *

 _ **Three days later  
**_ _ **The Ministry's Atrium  
**_ _ **Kingsley's POV**_

I personally find it greatly worrying that Dumbledore has committed enough crimes behind the persona he has portrayed for all these decades that the Minister didn't call any of the Ministry back on the job for another two days after the trial, yet while this had happened, had a few Departments still kept certain positions working.  
Positions that dealt with regulations of both witches and wizards and their misdeeds as well as cases of Accidental Magic and some cases of Muggle Baiting all still kept coming as no one outside the Ministry really knew of the sudden closure and because of that did regular life keep happening the way it had before the closing.

Still, at this point in time it really doesn't help me to get distracted with thoughts like that as I managed to get myself a position as guard of the Minister and other staff during the Press Conference and while I already know all of what is on the agenda of this meeting, do I still feel highly anxious for its aftermath.  
Rin-Gin had definitely tried comforting us and making us feel confident about his plan, yet I feel there is one aspect of this all that he fails to oversee; the fact that Fudge has years of experience over him in speaking to the public and the Minister's actions of the last few days have me very worried for how this conference will go.

Then the conference itself begins, which I can guess by the sudden silence falling over the crowd and while I curse myself for losing myself to my worried thoughts, do I focus on the Minister, the sight of him having a small sheen of sweat already showing on his face not making me feel any better about any of this as he says:  
"My dear fellow witches and wizards. As you know well, has my Ministry and I been trying to discredit Dumbledore due to certain comments made by him and the one we know as Harry Potter until a few days ago. However, the reason this stopped a few days ago, I can promise, will shock you out of your wits."  
This makes many of the reporters look at each other with confused looks, while some of them have either Quick-Quoting Quills or Dictation Quills writing besides their faces as they themselves hold cameras, yet then I notice – to my shock – that Rita Skeeter actually has one of the latter with her instead of the former.

"My reasons for wanting to discredit Dumbledore was because I was unwilling to believe his words, yet by doing so I brought great injustice and dishonor to two people our community should have never even imagined to have forgotten as it was their sacrifice that has allowed us to live our simple lives all the way to this day."  
This makes me raise a single eyebrow as I wonder what the man could be on about and then he shocks me as he sighs and says: "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizarding World, I feel the deepest of shame as I have led a hate rage against a young man that made an entire community believe he would lie – about his parents' murderer.  
And Harry Potter is not a person with the dishonesty to do that." And while the man holds silent after this, does not a single camera flash or a single reporter jump up or raise their hand to ask a question as all of them are with their mouths wide open and with some of them having dropped their quills due to their astonishment.  
Yet I myself feel a smidge of relief fill up my heart as I feel that this might just be a good way for Rin-Gin to make his entrance, yet the little hybrid remains hidden wherever he is and while I wonder what he could be waiting for, do I let my eyes quickly roam around the hall in search for him as Fudge continues:

"However, before I continue, I want to make one thing abundantly clear. Harry Potter never gave his permission to Dumbledore for continuing to use his statement to convince us of the truth. He, like every year since the death of Lily and James Potter, had been sent back to Lily Potter's sister to remain over summer.  
What is more, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we should have been able to expect it out of Dumbledore to show true loyalty to two people who were as close to him as Lily and James before their death. The problem? Dumbledore has never been loyal to anyone – and yes, everyone, I have evidence to prove this."  
This worries me and I think: "He's not going to reveal Dumbledore's crimes, is he? That will only make us weaker with shock and disbelief if he does." But then my prayers for a good opening are answered as suddenly a young familiar voice says: "I don't think anyone here will need evidence to believe the Minister for Magic."

And when we look at the side of the stage, do all of our eyes widen as Harry Potter actually walks up the stage, Fudge taking a shocked step back before Harry asks: "May I, Minister?" And Fudge is obviously too shocked to respond other than nod before he mutters in the mic: "Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry Potter."  
The boy smiles the man in front of him and then takes and releases a deep breath before he turns to the microphone himself and says: "No Ladies and Gentlemen, we do not need the Minister's evidence. We need the knowledge that, if someone – anyone – commits any kind of crime, the Ministry will be right on top of it.  
And I am sad to admit that the crimes Albus Dumbledore committed make him fit one Muggle saying to the T. _A wolf's in sheep's cloths_. Or – to say it in Pureblood terms, Albus Dumbledore is a Snake in Lion's cloths. And I am sure a lot of you are shocked that I am backing the Minister's statements, yet I have something he doesn't."  
Everyone looks at this intrigued and then suddenly the feral nature of his parents' inner animals show on the boy's face, shocking a lot of the crowd and inspiring some of them to start taking pictures and then Harry proves me that he has the whole situation under control as he says five words: "I have – a personal vendetta."

This makes many people get confused and shocked and then Harry takes a deep breath that he releases after a few seconds before he pulls something out of the dress robes he has on and many eyes around us widen as they see the collar that Dumbledore had tried killing him with a few days ago before Harry says:  
"For those of you who still don't known, this is a collar used by Magical Menageries when they buy pets that they can't train to sell, yet instead of it being on a pet – was this collar, until recently, put on _me_. To make matters worse, have I had this collar checked and Gringotts has confirmed the magical signature as that of Dumbledore's."  
This makes a silence unlike any other ring through the Atrium, yet Harry seems determined to see his plan through as he says: "Did Dumbledore have a reason for this? Yes. Is the reason legal? No. Can the reason be considered reasonable? Absolutely not. However, I am willing to share this secret reason with you."

This makes tension rise in the room and then Harry takes a deep breath before he says: "Allow me to make one thing very clear. This news may change the bond between myself and Lily and James Potter, however it does not change the meaning behind their sacrifice other than making it even more amazing for them to have done so."  
The reporters look confused and intrigued and then Harry pulls his wand out and aims it for the ceiling with the tip next to his head before he gives it a single switch and with that does the Glamour again break and yet again does the boy change into his Raccoon-Fox Hybrid form in front of everyone's shocked eyes.

Fudge then quickly conjures a small box for the being to stand on and Rin-Gin nods in gratitude before he turns to the audience and says: "My name is Rin-Gin Cooper. I am the son of Master Thief Sly Cooper and his wife, Interpol Inspector Carmelita Cooper-Fox and Albus Dumbledore cradle-napped me.  
He then gave me to the Potter family, making up a tale of me being an orphan and my family having been murdered by Voldemort and his henchmen. And the one reason I wished to aid Minister Cornelius Fudge in this here press-conference is because I know that there are several of you working for international newspapers.  
I know it may sound selfish, but I wish to make one simple statement that I would feel honored if you could make sure it ends up in your international issues." This makes at least half of the reporters move forward and to my intrigue is Rita Skeeter one of them, her quill still being a regular dictating quill as Rin-Gin says:  
"Lily and James were tricked into dying to protect a child from a life of danger and death that was never necessary. However, it was Lord Voldemort who suffered the most from Albus Dumbledore as it was him that Dumbledore tricked into going after the Potters with a fake prophesy that he set up for a spy to overhear.  
Do I think this will make Voldemort want me dead less than when I was still Harry Potter? No. No, I do not. However, I know that there are a ton of criminals worldwide that are both stronger than Voldemort and that have one major key difference between them and Voldemort. They have respect for people other than themselves.

So, if anyone in France or elsewhere read this article and with that this statement, please know that I am not asking you to risk your neck for me, I am simply asking for your support against a man that has wanted me dead since after my parents lost me and, if you have any honor to the Cooper line – your support is appreciated.  
Thank you." And with that does the Hybrid bow his head to all of the reporters, most of them writing down each word the boy said and to my shock had I even seen several reporters switching their Quick-Quoting Quill for Dictation Quill and while I had been worried before, do I feel confident in a successful plan now.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So what did you think of the third to final chapter? Yes, there are only two more chapters left after this and next chapter will indeed be in the POV of a criminal that respects House Cooper. Now I know what you're thinking; Venquine, you made Voldemort sound like an easy target. That was not my intention.  
**_ _ **Meaning, next chapter will most probably be quite the adventure based chapter and there might be a bit of bloodshed and gore like that, however, Voldemort's end is and remains guaranteed, after which we will go through another small timejump and cover the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **half of Dumbledore's trial as well as another press conference.  
**_ _ **That will be the end, not just of the story, but also of Harry/Rin-Gin's fame as Rin-Gin will prove that he is not at all the character he would have been if he had been raised by self-confident Carmelita Fox and sometimes cocky Sly Cooper. So get ready for quite a bit of character development in a couple of months.  
**_ _ **Get ready,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. If you find any inconsistencies, grammar/spelling errors, please send it to me alongside the spot where you found it. Thanks in advance.**_


	15. The Experts At Work

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, this is it. The final battle between Voldemort and a gang of thieves that will all have some level of respect for the Cooper Line. I decided to pick one villain from each of the four existing Cooper Games and make them work together – a little like Honor Among Thieves – to take down Rin-Gin's greatest threat.  
**_ _ **I will be honest that I am not entirely sure how this battle scene will play out, but I do want to dish out one single warning: Death Eaters that didn't get their just desserts in Canon might just get them in here or next chapter. I just feel that some of them deserve to pass on like they did to so many good characters in the Canon Final Battle.  
**_ _ **You've been warned,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15  
**_ _ **The Experts At Work**_

 _ **Three days later  
**_ _ **Hidden Location, Europe  
**_ _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **El Jefe's POV**_

Cooper may have been the one to put me behind bars and I may have, at one point in time, been known for reigning wars against countries that clients of mine wanted to have for their own, yet being in prison has wiped that desire out of me and since then, while still a criminal, have I been causing the opposite of my previous deeds.  
So to hear that one bastard had kidnapped the child of the Raccoon that started my change and that another – who is apparently a war-lord himself – has apparently wanted said hybrid child dead is not something I can accept. That however doesn't stop me from wondering why my three compadres have asked to meet with me.

The first is a bulldog of epic proportions with muscles that would make most Olympic attendees cower in feared shame and with a deadly looking overbite who has two automatic rifles stuck to his back. The bulldog is known as Mugshot and has been in battle with Cooper since the Raccoon's first great adventure.  
The next is a huge spider with dark triangular shaped red eyes that have the ability to hypnotize whoever the female spider desires, which she had been using for both the good of the International police force as well as her own personal finances as she always made her prisoners reveal their hidden treasure groves.  
The last of the three is a large rooster wearing a traditional Chinese set of armor who has a spear in one hand and a shield in the other and who is known to be the enemy Cooper had to fight to get the infamous Panda King to learn to trust him and the way that Cooper humiliated him makes me wonder why he is here.

"Okay, we all want to answer to the call of the Cooper Heir. My reason is because thanks to Cooper my life has become ten times better and the International belief now has dropped in its reason to want to arrest me. However, what exactly are your reasons, compadres? As far as I know you all got humiliated worse than me."  
Yet the spider is the first to shake her head at this and she says: "Not at all, darling. Cooper simply showed me a way that I can make double if not triple the money I used to get from my former clients. Plus, thanks to me using my true skill for this new goal, the House market has never been more stable or secure."  
Then the rooster says: "Cooper junior spoke with a level of honor and pride that I have barely heard any other criminal speak like before. He acknowledged that there are many among us that want his father dead or humiliated, yet he still showed us the respect that our own professions deserve. I want to honor that level of respect."  
And then I feel like shaking my head as the bulldog says: "No one gets to take out the Cooper line but me. I will take this stupid little human out." And while this makes the rooster roll his eyes do I ask the question I am sure will be the start of us combining our abilities and talents for this mission: "So, what's the plan?"  
And for the next three weeks do my compadres and I meet with one another at several locations as well as gathering simpletons that we know will be willing to work alongside us in this mission and whenever we meet with new accomplices, do we plan on to make sure we can incorporate these hybrids into our plan.

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **of September 1995  
**_ _ **Riddle Manor, England  
**_ _ **Voldemort's POV**_

"That stupid little hybrid. Thinking he can state that anyone has the ability to defeat me. He knows that not even death can end me, so why he thinks he can send any kind of army to destroy me? That poor little hybrid lost his common sense when he lost his mentor. I will, of course, be only too happy to prove him this soon enough."  
Goes through my mind as I have been waiting for this so called army to come near my lair, me having proven my superiority and great self-confidence by lowering all the wards that hid my late father's former manor from anyone's eye and even taking down the Fidelius that I had used to spite the silly little brat after his escape.

Yet no one has arrived at the Manor ever since, at least no one other than a couple of Aurors who came to investigate the rumor I had one of my more loyal followers bring out and the fact that even Amelia Bones herself hasn't shown up with an army proves just how effectively Dumbledore ruined the brat's reputation.  
But then, just when I am again starting to think of a way to respond to the boy's cocky exclamation – something I have been doing and redoing several times over the last few weeks – does one of my loyal Death Eaters, who has been able to vanish from public without others noticing, rush into my study room and shout:  
"My Lord, we're under attack." This makes me look up and I ask: "Under attack, you say? By who?" And the man's answer shocks me as he says: "By four different armies, My Lord, and they are all consisting of hybrids!" And instantly my mind gives me a single answer as to how this could be possible and I think: "Potter."

Instantly I draw my wand and rush for one of the only higher parts of the manor that has a balcony and looking outside, do my eyes widen at what is happening at the lands of my hideout. Cranes, Boars and Baboons, all kinds of Bulldogs, Vultures, Wolves and Bats and finally Chimpanzees, Tigers and Goats are coming from all around.  
The biggest shock I feel is that none of them even have a wand in hand, yet they manage to evade the spell work of my own army quite well and then knock them out – or in the case of the Vultures, Tigers, Bats and Wolves jump them for feral reasons – with, to my utter disgust, all kinds of mundane weaponry such as spears and guns.  
I then look up from the carnage and see who is behind this as there are four silhouettes standing at the four corners surrounding my manor. The first is a huge muscled kind of dog his grin as feral as Macnair's, the next is a calm but gigantic looking spider, followed by a Rooster dressed as a general and finally a brutal looking tiger.

"That's it, boys! Shoot 'em down! Shoot them where it hurts! Aaaw yeah!" The feral looking brute of a bulldog growls in excitement and then the spider continues and says: "Very good, my sweets. Feed yourselves on these – simpletons. Keep your strength up on their useless forms. Feed, feed, feed, my darling precious."  
"Move swiftly and with honor. You represent a noble line. Now prove it." The Rooster caws from the far south-eastern corner and finally the tiger puffs out a tuft of smoke that comes from a cigarette and says: "I know it's not the same as in Japan, my friends, but destroying these fools will bring honor to our changed leader."  
And yet, while none of them say it, do I know exactly why they are here, angering me before they push me into a rage as they shout: "Destroy those that try and harm the Heir of the Cooper Clan!" And this actually seems to inspire all these hybrid beasts into a rampage as they let out a horrid mirage of sounds.

I cringe harshly at hearing this but then think: "Two can play that game, you fools." And I shout back at my own army: "DON'T LET THEM GET THROUGH! THEY ARE BUT WASTELESS HYBRIDS! WE ARE OF THE PUREST OF BLOOD! OUR BLOOD WILL TRIUMPH! SHOW THEM THE MAGIC OF OUR BLOOD!"  
And instantly my followers shout back and start shooting all the curses I know they enjoy the most, making me smirk as several dozen at a time those filthy beasts fall, yet to my annoyance, for each beast that falls, another three take its place and even with the motivation coursing through them, it seems as if my army is lost.

Then suddenly I am something I shouldn't be as I am still practicing this art and then the rusty voice of the Rooster sounds and says: "Our armies fight, but so shall we." And to my shock does he have my robe in his talons as he is actually flying me over where his other three companions have gathered together, all with their arms crossed.  
Instantly I shoot all kinds of dark curses at them, yet to my shock does the tiger draw out two swords that he points to the skies, causing for a clap of thunder to appear out of an almost cloudless sky before he swings them, the electricity of the thunder clashing against each of my spells and blocking them from their targets.  
"That will do." The Rooster says and a second later I have lost the contact between his claws and my robe and am falling down the hill his companions are standing on, yet I swiftly cast a multitude of spells that allow me a perfectly acceptable landing before I glower at the four beasts with all the rage in my undead heart.

Yet as my glare reaches the spider, do I suddenly feel my mind shields get smashes and crumble as the woman's glare is like a swirling motion of passive aggressiveness, making me feel dizzy and causing for all of my emotions to short circuit before I feel nothing but the connection to the woman's hypnotizing gaze.  
"Good, he is completely ours now." The attractive looking Arachne states and then, while glad that it's me and not the beautiful lady in front of me, do I feel the bulldog press one of his huge guns against my head before he turns me around and with a voice that must surely hurt the poor woman's ears shouts:  
"Hey you, if you don't want us taking a blow out of your puny master's head and lose him to the hell he belongs in, you drop your weapons RIGHT NOW!" And then, to my utter joy, do I hear the voice of the gorgeous spider whisper in my head and say: "Acknowledge his threat." And I calmly nod my head in agreement.

I see my minions – who deserve to be her minions – widen their gazes and then one of the fools actually fires off a Killing Curse aimed for the spider's lovely friend besides me, yet while part of me wants to jump in front of him and do my lady a pleasure by keeping her friend alive, does the Rooster instead jump in front of him.  
His shield blocks the spell and then Mugshot howls in anger and shouts: "I AIN'T KIDDIN', YOU DIMWIT!" And to my utter delight does the dog actually shoot the bastard, the dumb fool's eyes widening as he only sees the gun firing, but seems too blind to see the bullet shooting his way until it impacts with his skull.  
The utter loser falls down dead and then the dog shouts: "ANYONE ELSE? NEXT SHOT WILL BE ON HIS HEAD! DROP THOSE WANDS, LOSERS!" And I again nod in agreement before everyone bar my beloved and her partner's henchmen drop their weapons, their eyes still wide and their bodies slack with shock.

Then I feel the gun leaving, only for the electrified sword to cut against my throat and the tiger hisses: "Walk over to them and you will not get shocked, capish?" Yet at the same time do I hear the lovely spider in my head again and hear her tell me to just comply with her partner, which both excites and angers me at the same time.  
Excites, because I just love hearing her speak to me, yet angers because I don't feel like this little kitten is worth the woman's time, let alone deserve the title of being her partner, yet my lovely Arachne seems uncaring about my inner turmoil as she and her three male compadres move me down to the manor.

There everyone parts like the red sea for us and when we are in the middle of a large circle of all of our henchmen, do I again hear the voice of my beloved, yet this time it's not in my head and her voice melodiously rings across the planes of the small hill my manor is stood on as she addresses me yet again and says:  
"Darling, please tell us the name of your strongest, best Death Eater." And while her three male fellow leaders pick one men each and she herself motions for a huge wolf to come over, do I happily mutter: "Lucius, get your sorry ass over here." And while the blonde is shocked, does he come over with his head lowered.  
Then the tiger lowers his sword and says: "Alright, now that each of us have our strongest present, they will do battle. However, it will be my Boar, the Contessa's wolf, Mugshot's King Bulldog and General Tsoa's Tiger versus the great wizard Lucius. And trust me, compadre, there will be a fine reward if you beat them."

At this Lucius looks at me, yet I hear the Contessa whisper in my head again and she hisses: "Convince him, little dear of mine." And I glare at the blonde, telling him with my glare not to act like a coward and to prove his worth. The blonde nods at me and then draws his wand from his snake-headed cane.  
The wolf draws himself a sword, the boar flexes his huge form and muscles, the bulldog pulls a huge ball and chain from his back and the tiger draws a set of twin swords from his back before snarling at the blonde and then the bulldog partner of my beloved plugs one of his ears and releases a bullet into the air as he shouts:

"FIGHT!"

And instantly Lucius tries to cheat like the bastard he is as he shoots an array of killing curses at the four, yet they all dodge, the boar having a bit of trouble as he lets himself fall and then has trouble getting back up, yet he then lets out a loud squeal and charges the blonde, his armor actually deflecting all the other curses.  
The tiger, wolf and bulldog quickly move in sync with the boar and move behind him, all three of them moving their weapons in a ready stance, yet before Lucius can do anything do stop them, do I notice something that I instantly discard as unimportant as the Contessa has come to stand by my side, where she belongs.

Then, just when the boar is close enough to crush Lucius between his arms and huge form, does he suddenly dash to the side and instead of him, is it the bulldog with the ball and chain that attacks the blonde and this startles Lucius enough that the man stiffens and thus makes himself an all too easy target for what happens next.  
The ball and chain get wrapped around the man, yet while I had expected it to just strangle the man, do the wolf, boar and tiger instead grab onto the chain along with the dog before they all give it a whirl, causing for Lucius to get thrown into the air and fly in an arch of sheer manpower straight at my person.  
Then, to the shock of the blonde, does the tiger named El Jefe rush past him and swipe his wand, replacing it for his own still electrified sword with the tip aimed at my heart and while the blonde's flying form rushes at me, is the last thing I hear the gorgeous voice of the spider as she whispers in my ear: "Die, my darling."  
And as the sword impales me and the thunder that still surges through it electrifies me, do I break all control I have over my magic, causing it to overcharge within me and for it to, together with the bloody weapon and the magnificent power of nature, destroy all that is me, my heart, my soul and my body that is loved by the Contessa.

* * *

 _ **And that is that!  
**_ _ **Was it a really great fight? Heh, maybe not, but I liked it. It gave purpose to the goons you always fight in the Sly Cooper Series, it gave purpose to a few of the villains in the series and it proves that Rin-Gin can indeed call on those who honor the Cooper Line when he needs them – even if Mugshot did it for selfish reasons.  
**_ _ **Now, next chapter will be a bit of a summary chapter as we wrap everything up. There will be a bit of summarizing of what else Dumbledore had actually done, there will be summarizing of how the DMLE takes care of all those captured by El Jefe and his gang and there will be one last press conference given by Rin-Gin at the end.  
**_ _ **You all excited?**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	16. Tying Up Loose Ends

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **And with this chapter everything gets wrapped up. The last few loose ends get tied up and everything that I may think needs to get resolved does so. Now I'm sure some of you are a little disappointed that this story didn't go further, but I just don't know how to continue it without the story getting dull or repetitive.  
**_ _ **Okay enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

 _ **Chapter 16  
**_ _ **Tying Up Loose Ends**_

* * *

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of September 1995  
**_ _ **Hogwarts School  
**_ _ **Rin-Gin's POV**_

The teachers weren't happy with it, but I told them I would only remain at Hogwarts until I was absolutely sure my call to the Criminals of the World had been either answered or ignored. When asked why, I had told them: "I am a Parisian, not a Brit." And while the faculty had not liked it, had they still agreed.  
My friends had also been shocked that I had no interest in staying at Hogwarts and Hermione and I had had a little falling out as she just couldn't understand that I could do my O.W.L.s in France just as much as I could in England or why I would even want to transfer during – as she called it – _one of the two most important years ever_.  
At this I had rolled my eyes and said: "Hermione, like it or not, but the O.W.L. tests of Hogwarts? They have been below sup-bar for at least three decades now. Plus, I don't think I will remain here long enough for me to miss too much of O.W.L. year material at other schools and I studied ahead all summer after my hearing."

The girl had been shocked at this and said that Hogwarts was the best, yet I had leaned against the wall of the hallway in which we were arguing and had asked her: "And who says that?" To which she had voiced a whole list of people, yet in the end I had smirked and say: "Yes, and all those people are Hogwarts Alumni."  
Shocking the girl before I say: "However, if you were to ask Fleur what she thinks is the best school, she won't say either Hogwarts of Beauxbattons, even though the latter is the most popular in France. She would say the small Magical School that is located at the base of the French Alps. And she would be speaking the truth."  
The girl looks shocked beyond words and I shake my head before I say: "Just read _The Charter Of Education_. It's a self-updating book on what makes the best school of the world the best and what is great about other popular schools worldwide. You'll see what I mean, though I do wonder if it's even in the library."

And as if I had insulted her, had the girl dashed for the library herself and I have not seen her since, unless it was for meals or classes, but just the fact that this fight happened exactly a week ago only makes me shake my head as it's obvious that my friend is too determined to prove me wrong to admit that the library has failed her.  
"That poor girl." I can't help but think and then take a bite of my breakfast as the girl herself barely even ate her cereal before she dashed back out of the Great Hall and I tell Neville: "Hey, remind me to inform McGonagall of her favorite student going overboard in her studies – again." The boy nods and then asks:

"What are you going to do today? Train with your parents again like last weekend?" But I shake my head and say: "Mum and I agreed we would switch the weekends up. I'm going to study the text books for Alpoline School for Crafts and Magical Arts. Mum already got me signed in and only if I miss 2 months, will I have to skip a year."  
The boy looks shocked and then Ron asks: "Why would you study text books for two schools? That I way too much work." Yet while Ron and I have been falling out over my desire to get into Alpoline school, has the redhead not made the same mistake as he did last year and so I only roll my eyes good-naturedly and say:  
"I need to study both textbooks, Ron, because Alpoline has much more complex texts for O.W.L. year, plus they have different kind of classes that I managed to sign up for. If the study material for O.W.L.s was the same, I would only study our books, but I can't as it would make me fail my classes once I transfer."  
And while the boy turns sad at the reminder that I might be leaving soon, do I then see the package I have been waiting for since taking the train to Hogwarts at the start of the month. This makes me smile, yet then I raise my eyebrow in confusion as the package itself is followed in another one that I hadn't been expecting.

To make matters even crazier, while the first is carried by several owls, is the second brought in by a huge anthropomorphic vulture that is also wearing a war military helmet and while the owls make a bit of room for the huge beast to land on the table besides their package and after landing does the vulture salute me.  
Instantly I realize that this might be the signal I have been waiting for and I return the salute before the vulture takes to the sky, flying a honorary lap around the Enchanted Ceiling of the Great Hall before it easily squeezes through the one of the many holes in the front wall that allows Owls to fly in on a daily basis.  
I then look at both the package that it brought as well as the package brought by the owls and I relieve them off it before feeding them some of my lettuce and then Dean asks: "What's in the package, Harry? A gift from your dad?" But I shake my head, knowing full well that I have everyone's attention and say:

"This is, at least I think, a response to my little call-out in the Ministerial Press conference during summer." And instantly everyone moves to either sit closer or stand up to get a better look and I myself take a deep breath as I have no idea who answered my call or if the answer will even be one I can come to like or accept.  
I then look at the top of the package and see a very delicate looking handwriting that has three words written on the gruff looking wrapping paper: _**Honor Among Thieves**_. The paper itself also has four animalistic footprints; the long thin leg of a spider, the claws of a tiger, the paw of a bulldog and the claws of a rooster.  
This makes me tilt my head a little and I mutter: "A spider, tiger, bulldog and rooster? I guess, those are the Contessa, El Jefe, Mugshot and General Tsao. A hypnotizer, war master, gun expert and ancient Chinese Battle Master? This might just be my lucky day." And with that do I unwrap the lint holding the wrapping paper together.

The string unties, the paper falls off a simple white box, yet the box seems stained with red marks and this alone makes me smile widely as Parvati asks: "Is – is that – is that – _blood_?" And this makes many of those around me shudder before I wedge my finger under the lid and flip it off, the contents being better than I expected.  
A head with skin as white as a skull with a mouth that is actually shaped in a strangely romantic and gleeful smile, slits for nose thrills and eyes that are red as blood and also dead and unseeing; the head of Lord Voldemort himself lies in front of me and next to that, do I see a cut off arm that I recognize as someone's left forearm.  
"They did it. They killed him." I mutter and instantly pandemonium ensues around the hall as everyone who has been able to see into the box snaps out of their shocked states and their shock and screams of amazement cause all those around them to start shouting and screaming as well, yet I ignore all of this.

Instead of that do I look at the Head Table as suddenly something that happened last Friday makes a whole lot more sense. It had happened in the early morning of the day, yet just before breakfast had ended when Professor Sinistra had looked up and stopped herself from reaching for her own left forearm before hurriedly leaving.  
Since then the woman has not been seen and while I can barely believe that my Astronomy teacher is a hidden Death Eater, do I then take another look into the box and suddenly my eyes widen as the forearm is that of an elder female and is tanned to boot. This makes me cringe and think: "Wow, they did not go easy on her."

Then I sigh and pick up the package, motioning for Neville and the other package with my eyes and my friend nods before I move over to the Owl stand and while the teachers have tried calming their students down, do they only calm down when they see me move and instantly silence reigns through the hall once again.  
This makes me smirk slightly and while looking up makes me see that Hermione – probably out of curiosity for all the yelling – has taken a seat at the edge of the Gryffindor Table and then I focus on the rest of the Hall and say: "Everyone, thank you for calming down again, cause I have a lot of things I need to address.  
First of all, I know that Minister Fudge's last Press conference has convinced a lot of you to the truth about Voldemort's return and for that I am very grateful as else, I just know this year would have been very hard for all of us. With that being said, though, I have good and bad news that I need to announce to you all.

First the good news, which is that the call I made to those respectful to my father has been answered – and much, much faster than even I anticipated. Yes, students and teachers of Hogwarts school; Lord Voldemort has officially passed on to the next great adventure." And with that do I levitate the head out of the box.  
Silence reigns for three full seconds before pandemonium again ensues, yet instead of just shock and astonishment, are the yells, shouts and screams now a mix of astonishment, fear, shock and – for some of those whose parents are Death Eaters – anger and raging fury, yet knowing what I do, do I not feel like letting this pandemonium rage on.  
Instead of that, do I lie the head back down, pull out my cane and focus my energy on it before giving it a series of swishes and landing its now glowing tip onto the stone floor, causing for a shockwave to run through the floor and shocking everyone back into silence before they all look at me, their shock mixed with either awe or anger.

Yet I ignore the latter as I have been doing ever since school started as most of this anger comes from the Snake House, who apparently blame me for losing their Head of House, regardless of the man's crimes having become public, his attempt on my life having been in the paper or him having been addressed as Dumbledore's accomplice.  
Instead of that do I calmly put my cane back in its holster and say: "Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering what the bad news could be. Voldemort is dead, the world's at peace, we're safe from murder and another war has been prevented. Unfortunately, his death – came with the cost of one of our staff."  
Instantly all heads of three of the four Houses turn to the fourth, yet I shake my head and say: "I know only some of you have noticed it since it occurred on Friday, but apparently Professor Sinistra was at the battle that took Voldemort's life. How do I know this? Through this." And with that I levitate the arm out.  
Yet as I do, do I make sure that everyone can see the heavy way that the forearm is burned exactly where the Dark Mark is on the arms of Death Eaters and while trying to remain calm and strong, do I say: "I do not know how we missed her or when she decided to join, but Professor Aurora Sinistra – was a Death Eater."

And this time silence continues to reign as not even the teachers seem able to believe what I am showing them as I make sure to turn the marked area their way as well before putting the whole package back together. And as I reclose the lids, does a Sixth year Ravenclaw ask: "So who killed him? Who finished off Voldemort?"  
And while I smile at the fact that this young man calls the monster by his name, do I answer: "Four thieves that my father fought, defeated and send behind bars. Each of them either escaped prison or got released on good behavior. I am not certain of either, but I do know their names, thanks to the signatures they left on the paper."  
Everyone looks at me and I say: "The team that assembled themselves after hearing of my part of the Press conference were El Jefe, who is a war expert, the Contessa, who specializes in hypnotism, General Tsao, who knows all of the ancient martial arts and Mugshot, who is a casino, robbery and weapon expert.  
The vulture is one of the Contessa's signature goons and I feel kind of stupid for not recognizing them as she kept them quite close to her just before my parents managed to capture her several years ago and the fact that it was her goon and not that of the others makes me believe her hypnotic powers play a vital role in his demise."

"And so did you." A first year suddenly shouts, yet I shake my head and say: "No, I do not. My mum, dad, uncle Bentley or anyone who is a member of the Cooper Gang could have made the call and they still would have probably answered it. I play no vital part in this. This event is theirs and theirs alone, even if the victory is shared by us all."

Everyone looks shocked and I turn my head as I say: "Please understand. I made the call because of one vital reason. Fourteen years ago, I became famous over something no one really knows about. Something that shouldn't have even been possible and something that had a horrible effect on the name I used to carry.  
I used to be a Potter and yet, that name got completely trampled underfoot due to a fame that was based on nothing but speculations and expectation. And the worst of it all, that wasn't even my birth name. It was the name of two people who risked and sacrificed their lives – for a child they knew wasn't even theirs."  
Here many eyes turn wide and I look up in slight anger as I say: "Lily and James Potter are practically nobodies to many of you, while it was their magic, their love and their abilities that defended me that night and saved me. I may not truly know what happened that night, but I do know one thing." Here everyone leans forward and I say:  
"I. Was. One. Year. Old." Everyone looks shocked and I say: "I was an infant, a toddler. I was no different from Ron Weasley or Draco Malfoy or even Susan Bones. I was one. I had no extraordinary powers, I had no magical abilities far above my age. I had no special gifts bestowed on me by my father's line. I. Was. One."

The whole hall is silent as I say this and I go on: "And yet, the entire magical world believed I had done the Potter's job. The entire magical world celebrated the survival that was made possible by two people who had adopted me. The entire magical world started believing in something that can only be described as a robot.  
Yet, I am not a robot. I may not be human, but I do have feelings. I am only 15 years old. I have barely ever done anything you guys wouldn't be able to do. The only differences between you all and me is my anthropomorphic being and the fact that Dumbledore was adamant on making me fight someone 50 years my senior.  
Why he was so adamant on that I will never know and will never have to care for again. Voldemort is dead, the world is at peace – and I'm leaving for Alpoline School of Crafts and Magical Arts this very weekend." I end the entire speech with determination and rock-hard conviction, causing another final wave of shock.

I then walk back to the Gryffindor Table and say: "Yet, while I may do so, do I not plan on leaving my friends – my true friends – empty handed or with the belief we will never see each other again. I am not that kind of person. So, I called Sirius and asked him to make me something he told me he and James used quite, quite often.  
He came through and right on time as well. Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Susan, Hannah, here you all go." And with that do I hand all of them simple looking mirrors that are hand sized and have a wooden frame around them. The group looks shocked and I smile at them before moving on.  
Keeping one mirror on hand, do I move over to Hermione and say: "Here you go. It's a Two-Way mirror. It works if you tap this corner with either your wand hand finger or your wand and say the name of the person you want to talk to. Just remember that there is a time-difference between here and France, okay?"  
The girl looks at me shocked and I smile at her, giving her a two-fingered salute before I say: "See you on the other side." Before picking up my own, having already sensed that the man had charmed it like a Port Key as the magic had somehow reminded me of last year and with a tug behind my navel, do I vanish from Hogwarts' property.

* * *

 _ **Same date, a little earlier  
**_ _ **Ministry for Magic  
**_ _ **Minister's Office  
**_ _ **Fudge's POV**_

Things have been more or less dull since Cooper and I held our little unexpected joined press conference yet there have definitely been events that happened, the biggest of which being the students being told at the Start of the Year Feast that McGonagall has taken over from Dumbledore as Headmistress.  
It had, in the end, led to students overwhelming the teachers with questions as to why this happened and so I had held another press conference at the Great Hall to explain this and to say that students and teachers alike were shocked at what I told them would be an understatement, even though I did not tell them everything.  
No, the Wizengamot and I were agreeing on the fact that not all of Dumbledore's crimes should be revealed and luckily enough had the man's Trial not been visited by any reporters, yet at the same time had the Wizengamot pressured me on the fact that we still need to move onto with the second half of the man's trial.  
Personally I would rather just leave the man where he is now, yet I can get why everyone else wants to continue the trial as they just want to feel as if they can close at least the chapter on one Dark Lord in their lives, yet even though they are pressuring me, do I feel like stretching it out until I get some kind of signal.

And that signal shows itself to me as I walk into my office and spot a box sat on top of my desk, yet the red liquid that slightly drips from the bottom of the box instantly sets me on the defense as I can't help but wonder how something like this could get into my office before suddenly a suave voice speaks up and says:  
"They asked me to deliver this to you." I look to one of the darker corners of my office and see Cooper's father, the famous thief Sly Cooper, standing there with his arms crossed and his cane in one hand before he looks up and says: "Also, I'd change the visitor's entrance, if I were you. It makes getting in for me way too easy."  
And while I cringe at this, do I ask: "So, who asked you to do this again?" And Sly shrugs as he says: "Four of my former enemies who seem to fit into the category my son called out to a few weeks ago." Shocking me and making me look back at the box with shocked trepidation before I take a deep breath and move over.

Then Dolores comes in and says: "Good morning, Cornelius – how did he get in here?" She suddenly shouts as she sees the Raccoon and the being mutters: "Without challenge, that's how." Shocking her before I take another deep breath and then find a way to delay me having to open the box as there is a note on the top of the box.  
Taking the note instead, do I feel my stomach almost disappearing and pushing my early breakfast back through my body to be expelled as only a sentence and four names are written on the note, yet the implications of the text makes me feel both extremely worried as well as sick to my stomach as I read out loud:

 _ **This may perhaps be considered grotesque, yet we have proved to live up to the call.  
**_ _ **El Jefe, the Contessa, Mugshot and General Tsoa**_

This makes me gulp, if not to get rid of the clump in my throat than more to push my breakfast back to my non-existent stomach and while working my hardest to gather as much of my courage together, do I raise my trembling hands to the latches of the box and pull them apart – and instantly jump back with a yelp of shock.  
This makes Dolores shout my name, yet Cooper remains calm and says: "Yeah, it's pretty gross." And when I look at him in anger for having opened mail meant for me, does the Raccoon roll his eyes and say: "Give me a break, as if I am going to deliver a package from criminals to the Minister without checking it first myself."

And I have to give the man right before taking a deep breath, yet then Dolores shouts: "WHO'S IS THAT!?" And with that, while really not wanting to do so, do I look back into the box where a heart that is no longer beating yet is still dripping small drops of blood is lying in a pillow of cushions made of spider silk.  
"Who's do you think? Halloween has finally been fully completed, Lily and James have been avenged for their sacrifice – and now my wife and I will take on where they left off with our son and going to take him back home to France." And while it takes me a few seconds to realize what he is saying, do I then look up and ask:

"Wait, you are going to do what with your son _where_?" to which the man rolls his eyes and says: "Yeah, turns out that old Dumbles never took Rin-Gin either here or to the Muggle Ministry to give him an English citizenship. He's a born French and the Alpoline School for Arts and Magical Crafts are already expecting him.  
Turns out, they too send Rin-Gin an acceptance letter on his Eleventh birthday, only old Dumbles changed those and the ones Rin-Gin got from other schools into Hogwarts acceptance letters. And crazily enough did the number of schools that wanted Rin-Gin grow every day in the week leading up to his birthday – his Potter birthday."  
This shocks me senseless and Cooper shrugs as he says: "I blame my wife." Making me understand that he means Carmelita Cooper's reputation as a top notch Inspector for Interpol and I can't help but nod before the man smiles at me and says: "Well, Sirius should have send off the Two-Way mirrors by now, so – nice seeing you again."

And with that does the man bend down and then jump up, the power of his jump strong enough that he leaps straight into an open air vent in the ceiling, leaving Dolores and me shocked and baffled before I look back at the box and as I look at the still heart of the monster that caused 11 years of suffering, does my resolve reaffirm itself.  
"Dolores, gather the Wizengamot. We are taking down the rest of Dumbledore's trials. Also, alert the Press. I will be giving a Press Conference tomorrow and I will allow each of the tabloids and news-papers to release one article each and only one newspaper on one day and a tabloid on the next and then one the day after, etc."  
The woman looks at me shocked, yet I glare at the heart and think: "Time to close up two chapters, not one." And with that I snap at the woman, pulling her out of her stupor and into her role as a professional, making it so that the entire WIzengamot, a team of Aurors and Hit Wizards and several Unspeakables are soon gathered up.

 _ **Three hours later**_

I myself sit back in the same seat and room as where I sat when we first trialed Dumbledore and look at the entire room with an iron-will look on my face, my resolve to get all of this over with and start the kind of Ministerial career I have dreamed off for years at long last, yet by the end of the trial, I am glad that I postponed the press.  
Dumbles' other crimes are just as horrid as the ones he admitted to in the first trial and they leave me with the same feeling as I did when first seeing the box delivered by Master Thief Cooper, yet before Dumbledore can hear his sentence, do I get my chance at a bit of personal payback as I tell him and the crowd about the package.

"The criminals Rin-Gin called on have answered his call, Dumbledore, and they did what you could have done years ago. I present to court – Lord Voldemort's heart." And while hundreds of voice scream and shout in disgust, does Dumbledore's complexion turn whiter than snow as he sees me floating the organ above its box.  
"This – this – this can't be. It – it – it had to be Potter. It HAD TO BE!" The man shouts, yet I snap back: "NO! IT NEVER HAD TO BE POTTER AND NOW IT WON'T EVER HAVE TO BE EITHER!" The man looks shocked and then I take a deep breath to calm down my anger at his words and go on as I say:  
"Furthermore, you will never have control over Rin-Gin again. You messed up, Dumbledore, and forgot to give him an English citizenship all those years ago. The French Ministry has ordered Carmelita and Sly Cooper to return them their citizen and the parents have done so. Rin-Gin is out of your reach – forever."

And with that did I end the trial, the other members of the Wizengamot commemorating me on my speech as well as the sentence I came up with, namely that Dumbledore's own magic and the magic linking him to Hogwarts still would be changed so that, instead of it doing what it had done before it now does the opposite.  
"And so, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we hereby sentence you back into the hold of the Unspeakables and that their magic can make sure that, instead of your name and titles earning you a magical sense of respect from your peers, your magic will make you be remembered as the worst thing to have ever happened to Hogwarts.  
You will nevermore be remembered for your defeat of Grindlewald, but rather of raping and turning him Dark. You will nevermore be remembered for your work with Flamel, but of stealing his money for your own benefit. You will nevermore be remembered for the 12 uses of Dragon Blood, but of stealing national treasures.  
Your greatest acts will be forgotten and all of your crimes will go down as legends in history. In the name of the Wizengamot, so I have spoken, so shall it be known." And with that, while the man looked ready to either die or faint, did I slap down the gavel in my hand, sealing the man's fate and legend for all eternity.

Yet even this did not come without consequences as it seems that the man was unwilling to remain alive in a time where he would be remembered like I have said and so, instead of willingly accepting his fate, the man actually turned his own magic into a ticking time-bomb and before we all got duck for cover, did he blow himself up.  
His body exploded outwards, his magic turned inwards and sucked the magic from some of us before blowing it back into our faces and parts of his own magic turned violent as it shot at us from all angles, causing some of the Wizengamot members to scream in pain as they couldn't duck for cover and got hit instead.  
Instantly after the explosion though and before I could personally recover from what I just witnessed, did Amelia and the Unspeakable from before take the lead, the Unspeakable calling on his team members to collect what ambient traces were left of Dumbledore's magic and Amelia ordering the Aurors to escort the injured out.  
Dolores had been one of them, yet to my regret had I later found out that she had tried to use a Shield charm against the magic, only for her own magic to fail on her and turn against her, making it so that when she got hit, her magic started killing her from the inside, causing her so much pain, the Healers had to take her down themselves instead.

By now I am back in my office, a large glass of Firewhiskey in my hand and several bottles of different wine and liquor on my desk as I swirl the liquid around in my glass does Percy Weasley come from his office and ask: "Minister, permission to inform my family? They are close to Po – Rin-Gin after all."  
I nod at the boy and say: "Just make sure you're there when I hold my conference tomorrow, Percy. Else, you're dismissed for as long as you need." The boy nods and smiles gratefully before using the Floo in his own office to leave. Yet I don't, I stay where I am and just try to focus on the swirling liquid in my hand.

"Dumbledore is dead where he should have been an Unspeakable Prisoner, You-Know-Who is dead and Aurors are investigating his crime scene and Cooper has left England for France with his family, leaving the Cooper Order behind with nothing but a ton of Two-Way Mirrors. Even Black has left with them, so he's no longer a threat."  
Yet while all of this should have made me feel ecstatic and highly proud of myself, do I instead just feel empty inside and feel like I just lost both the two Muggle wars of this century as well as the wars against Grindlewald and Voldemort at the same time and as I look at the glass of wine, do I think: "Why do I feel like this? Why?"

And while I don't notice how I have muttered the last word out loud, does a tired voice then answer: "Because while the whole thing ended right, it started out the wrong way." And when I look up, do I see Amelia standing in the front door of my office, me feeling shocked, yet motioning her to take a seat before she says:  
"Cornelius, this whole adventure started with Dumbledore kidnapping Rin-Gin Cooper. That has now been solved, but the whole dispute that started these revelations started with you disbelieving a young boy on his claim of the return of his parents' murderer. And while that is both Dumbledore's fault, it is yours as well.  
And because Cooper left and started a new life before you could prove that you can make it up to him, do you now feel as if the sentence of Dumbledore and the murder on Voldemort are just empty gestures. You're trying to do the right thing to a boy that has been wronged too many times – yet you got that chance taken from you."

And while I just don't understand how the woman can read me so well that she understands me even when I do not, do I ask: "So what do I do?" And the woman smiles at me as she says: "Help Minerva fix Hogwarts. Dumbledore has been Headmaster there for several decades. He has left his mark, even on her and you know that.  
Even if you reveal his actual crimes, even if he doesn't get a portrait in the Headmaster's office, she will still try to keep Hogwarts running the way she thinks he would want it to, because she is that loyal to him. You need to help her see past that loyalty and see where her true devotion should lie. And I will gladly help you with that."  
This makes me smile at the woman and I say: "It won't be easy, you know." To which the woman makes me laugh as she says: "Why do you think I became Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? Do stick my wand up my nose and lean back?" And with laughter and determination, do I set myself to my new goal.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, that didn't go as I had planned, but I am still very happy with it. Also, what did you think of Rin-Gin's speech, Sly's cockiness and Dumbledore's sentence as those, alongside Cornelius getting a new goal as minister were my favorite parts of the chapter. And personally, I think I gave this story a proper ending.  
**_ _ **Also YES, there may be a sequel where Rin-Gin deals with a new school, mixing new friends with old friends, learning from both Alpoline as well as his parents and Sirius playing a major role in both his life and the life of the Cooper Order that has stayed behind in England to help the Ministry out.  
**_ _ **However, if I do make a sequel, don't expect a villain. Not Harry Potter like, not Sly Cooper like. There may be an antagonist or two who will try to make it hard for the Cooper Family and Rin-Gin at school, but I won't make an active villain who needs to get defeated by the Cooper Gang and then arrested by Interpol.  
**_ _ **This won't happen for the very simple reason that I feel as if we have closed off the villain part with the deaths of Voldemort and Dumbledore. I don't feel like creating someone like I did for A Letter to Change It All when there is already so much that I can base a sequel on. There are still loose ends and the sequel might tie them up.  
**_ _ **We'll see, who knows,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. If the sequel comes, expect it sometime next year.  
**_ _ **PPS. I have a new Poll up in regards to Venquine's Mind, please check it out.**_


End file.
